Gemini
by nellie12
Summary: Part 2 of the 'Ride' Verse - Kurt and Blaine are starting their senior year together at Pace High School of the Performing Arts. With their summer ending and a new chapter in their lives beginning , the boys will learn that growing up and falling in love is so much more than 'a walk in the park'.
1. Prologue: Orientation

**Gemini - The Sequel to Ride**

A/N: Hello. I'm Janelle and I am the author of this fic. It is the sequel to **Ride**,and I am hoping that you have read or will read it before beginning this story. It is absolutely necessary to understand what is going on here and who the characters are, and so on.

This chapter will be the prologue of Gemini. You will learn why this story is called Gemini within the first few chapters if you're curious.

I don't have much to say besides thank you to Jane who helped out with this process, and thank you to all of the people who have read the first and are continuing along with this journey into the second. I hope that you continue to enjoy this verse and if not, I'm sorry. Constructive criticism in the review section is welcome. Constructive, I reiterate. :)

Here is the first installment of Part II of **Ride**. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Prologue**

"I know why you're looking at me like that, Hummel."

Kurt's lips twitched into a smile as he looked away from his boyfriend and reached to fasten his seat belt. The teen got comfortable in the passenger seat and replied in his signature soft tone. "Whatsoever do you mean, dearest? How exactly am I looking at you?"

Blaine put the key in the car's ignition as he looked at Kurt after the sarcastic retort. A great part of him did consider dragging Kurt right back inside the Hummel residence and starting something he knew they wouldn't have time to finish- while the other part of him knew that if he was late to their senior year orientation at Pace High School of the Performing Arts, both his mother Clarissa _and_ Burt Hummel would have something to say about it. Blaine didn't want that.

"You know exactly what I mean," he finally answered.

As Kurt turned to face Blaine again, his boyfriend started the car and looked up, adjusting the rearview mirror. "I just think that you look very dapper and I must say I'm really into you in a vintage bow tie with matching suspenders—"

"You think I look like a dork, Kurt. Just say it."

"What?" Kurt sounded offended but the chuckle of laughter that slipped from his lips a second later betrayed him. Blaine rolled his eyes before pulling out of the Hummel driveway. "I do _not _think you look like a dork. I like seeing you out of your skater-boy outfits and into something a little more…" he trailed off with a smile on his face and Blaine shook his head, finishing his boyfriend's sentence.

"Dorky."

"I was going for _debonair._"

"Uh huh," Blaine turned the radio on at a low volume as he drove. "If anyone laughs at me, I'm never dressing like this again."

"You're such a drama king. A little confidence could take you a long way," Kurt played at his skinny tie as he glanced over to the driver. He thought Blaine looked absolutely sexy. His curly hair was neatly styled and the plaid shirt he wore fitted him nicely. The pattern on his dark bow tie matched that of his suspenders- the suspenders Kurt had no clue Blaine owned- and of course he didn't fail to notice the way Blaine's grey slacks fit him either, because _damn_. Blaine's ass was very _grabbable_ in those pants, and Kurt could totally get used to this Blaine….

"Don't get used to this," Blaine said, interrupting the younger boy's thoughts. He heard Kurt chuckle and shrugged as he drove. "I wanted to try this whole _preppy_ thing out because I wanted in your pants after orientation tonight, and I knew this would get you going, but let's be honest… I look like a fucking dweeb."

"So let me get this right," Kurt began with a bit of a change in his tone Blaine couldn't decipher as he drove onto the main road. "Dressing in that style… a style that is somewhat reminiscent to my own, or at least one that I find attractive on guys, is 'dweeby' in your eyes?"

As the elder stopped at a red light, he turned to face his boyfriend. Kurt lifted his left eyebrow like he usually did when he was waiting for Blaine to fail at digging himself out of a hole his big mouth had gotten him into, and the rider could only smirk and put his free arm around Kurt's seat.

"Let me recant—"

"Yeah, you do that…"

"What I meant is that," Blaine's fingers clutched at the leather headrest as he continued with a smile. "I can't pull it off as well as you or some… classy guy can. You make it look like the clothes were made for you. I look like a fucking clown."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Anderson—"

"Look at me, babe. I'm all t-shirts and ball caps and jeans with the rips in them. You're high fashion and the epitome of gorgeous. I can't pull off the things you take hours getting into."

"While that was a nice save on your part," Kurt smirked at how proud Blaine seemed. "It doesn't take me hours to get ready and I resent that."

Blaine laughed to himself as he pulled off once more. "Yeah. Uh huh."

"Besides that," the brown-haired boy pinched his boyfriend's thigh and smirked at the squeak it garnered. "While I love your style, you're going to grow out of it at some point. At least I think you will. And when you do, I just want you to know that you're unbelievably handsome and can pull off anything."

Blaine smiled at the compliment. "Well not those skinny jeans you paint on just about every day. I don't even know how you do it. You're hung like a fucking horse."

Kurt ended up laughing and rolling his eyes as his boyfriend started to play in his hair. He reached above him and grabbed the hand, linking their fingers together in his lap. "Somebody is determined to get some tonight, I see."

Blaine started to sigh as he realized there was a bit of traffic ahead. "Well I know you were really mad at me with the whole disappearing before our flight thing-"

"I still am."

"No you aren't. But," Blaine heard Kurt's phone chime as he let his foot rest on the brake pedal. "I just want you to know I have every intention of getting some tonight, regardless of that."

"Best of luck," Kurt read the message and rolled his eyes at the content. "All I have to do is tell my dad that I don't want you to stay over tonight, or any night this week. And that was him, by the way."

Blaine held onto Kurt's hand as he slowly steered the car with his left. "Oh? What'd he say?"

"That we had better not be messing around and that we better hurry up to the school. He and your mom have been there for 20 minutes, apparently."

Blaine scoffed as he considered getting off the parkway and just taking the main road all the way down. "It's not our fault they left super early. I guess I'll just get off at the next exit. Everyone is trying to get to that 'Dodgers vs. Mets' game I guess."

"Yawn," Kurt said as he rubbed gingerly over Blaine's fingers. "What a stupid thing to waste your money on."

"You'd totally go to a game with me."

Kurt laughed. "The only game I would attend would be yours if you were on a team. Or Mikey's. I wouldn't be caught dead in a sports stadium again. Well, unless they were giving out free Marc Jacobs."

"Yawn."

"And you don't even like baseball. That's baseball right? So I wouldn't have to go to a game with you."

"Well I like you." Blaine finally got to the exit and squeezed his boyfriend's hand as Kurt blew him a kiss. "And I doubt I'll join any high school teams. My endorsers would go crazy if I was injured doing something besides riding BMX."

Kurt nodded. "That's understandable. And it works for me."

"Yeah," Blaine replied with a smile. He drove a few blocks up, listening to the radio personality and shaking his head at the caller begging for Ricky Martin tickets. "So, can I stay over tonight or nah?"

Kurt shrugged. "I gotta think about it," he turned the station to the next preset with his free hand and Blaine perked up.

_My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright _

"Oh shit," Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's to turn up the volume and grinned at his boyfriend as he retook it. "I love this song! My dad used to try to sing it all the time and mom would literally beg him to be quiet."

Kurt smiled at the image as he realized what song was on. "Wait…Oh god no."

"My first love  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make  
and I,  
I want to share  
all my love with you  
No one else will do"

"Blaine-"

"You aren't going to sing with me? Kurt! I mean I can take both parts by myself but- hold on," Blaine started to speed up as he noticed the time, belting the lyrics loudly. "_You will always be - You will always be my endless love_!"

Kurt found himself laughing as he turned the radio down a bit. "As beautiful as you sound singing a duet on your own, mon amour, Rachel and Mr. Schuester sung this song as a duet in my sophomore year of high school—our first year of glee club, and it was very disturbing. That's me being nice."

Blaine made a face as he switched lanes. "They did what? Ew? What the fuck…"

"Exactly. It's not that I don't want to sing a ridiculously lovely borderline cheesy ballad with you in the car, it's just that this song was pretty much destroyed for me and everyone else in that choir room."

Blaine bit his lip as he thought. He stopped at an all-way for a pedestrian and smiled. "The only way to take a song, or a movie, or _anything_ for that matter… the only way to take it back is to make a brand new memory for it, you know what I'm sayin'? Like if we sang it together. Or if I blew you while it was playing."

"Oh god," Kurt blushed as he laughed, "Well I mean, what if I start thinking of how Rachel looked at Schue while my cock is in your mouth… it's just… no."

Blaine grinned and changed the radio station. "Fine," he continued to scroll through channels until he found something.

"Thank you for being so understanding, baby. And we're only like 5 minutes away." As he started to _finally _reply to his dad's texts, Blaine landed on a Destiny's Child song and started bobbing his head.

"Cool. So on a scale of '1' to 'Ryan Gosling shirtless in a movie and you just bought a new bottle of Jergens', how excited are you for this Pace Orientation?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine wiggled his eyebrows. "You're such a pig."

Blaine smiled. "Answer."

"…I mean I'm pretty damn excited, baby. Excited to be here," Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend and smiled. "With my beautiful beau. Chasing my dreams with you by my side. Studying something that's so important to me..."

Blaine faced him for a moment and smiled as they waited at the traffic light. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Hummel."

Kurt brought the teen's hand to his mouth and offered a soft kiss, making Blaine smile. "Excellent."

His head hit the back of the chair and he thought aloud to himself. "I'm hoping we have at least a couple classes together."

"Mhm," Blaine nodded. "So I can ward of the José's of Pace."

"So we can be together, you mean."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded some more. "That too."

Kurt shook his head as he smiled and looked ahead of him, sighing as he could see the view of Pace's campus not far off. It was happening; he was starting a new chapter of his life at a new, wonderful school, and he had the boy who meant the most to him by his side, as well as a couple of the best friends they could ask for. He wanted to be optimistic and enjoy this, but despite that, thoughts of being in the background at McKinley still plagued his mind. Nonetheless, he made it this far and that was good for something. Proving himself was something that Kurt had to do tons of times; this was just another test.

"Babe."

Kurt was shaken out of his reverie by the voice he loved so much. A smile automatically claimed his face as he turned left to see the boy he adored. "Yes, honey?"

Blaine held eye contact and smiled when Kurt's soft blue eyes captured his. "I love you."

He could see Kurt's cheeks tint pink and part of Blaine always cheered, knowing that after all this time, he could still get that reaction from Kurt. He was determined to sneak surprise '_I love you_s' into random conversations well into their 80s not only so the beautiful man never forgot it, but to see his face turn red because it was true, and they were each other's.

"I love you too, Blaine."

….

"Please be seated, everyone. We will begin shortly."

Burt heard the announcement as he stood in the building's lobby. He shook his head, about to call his boys and offer a few threats before he noticed Blaine's dark Lexus pulling into the school's parking lot beside his vehicle. The man put his cell phone away after noticing the pair had arrived just in time. He folded his arms and waited.

Kurt was out of the vehicle first. The teen fixed his vest and smiled at whatever Blaine said as the boy got out next, and Burt snorted when he saw the outfit the hazel eyed kid was wearing. Clarissa put a hand on his back as she walked up beside him.

"They're about to begin now—oh, the duo has arrived?" she sounded shocked and Burt smiled, nodding as their children approached.

"Yeah. You didn't have to get up; you look like you're going to pop any second now."

Clarissa rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm only five months along, Burt."

"Hey," Blaine stepped into the building and smiled at his mother, giving her a hug and kiss. Kurt followed, and the woman squeezed each boy tightly. "I'm sorry about the wait. I didn't think there'd be traffic but there was, so we had to get off the parkway and drive down Oliver."

Burt clapped Blaine on the back after giving him a look and they all turned to walk towards the auditorium. Kurt smiled at the pair as he took Clarissa's hand.

"I'm so happy that you could make it. Sorry to keep you both waiting, though."

"Oh," Clarissa stepped into the room after her son and Burt, and smiled at Kurt. "It's fine. They're only beginning now. And I had to come, to discuss a couple things with Fred Astaire here," she laughed with Kurt and Blaine glared at the both of them, feeling self-conscious as he adjusted his bow tie and suspenders. "So no worries."

Kurt nodded, smiling. In the back of his mind he wondered what they'd discuss and hoped everything was ok. "Should we sit in the front?"

Blaine scoffed at his boyfriend's question. "I'm not sitting in the front with the freshmen. Look how happy they are to be here."

Burt rolled his eyes and walked to the middle aisles, sliding in as he listened to the speaker begin. Blaine followed; Kurt allowing his boyfriend to link their hands as they took their seats. Clarissa smiled at another parent who greeted her hello before sitting beside Kurt. After introducing the faculty, the man on stage finally began.

"Good evening. Many of you may recognize me from your auditions," the gentleman at the microphone began to speak with an airy voice, and Burt sat back as he observed him. As Blaine glanced to his boyfriend, the man resumed. "Many of you are theater nerds like myself and may know me from outside of Pace High School, but for those of you who are unfamiliar, my name is Leonard Riley and I am the head of the music department here- as well as one of the teachers."

Kurt smiled, already feeling excited. There was a huge possibility that he'd have _the _Leonard Riley as an instructor and he could hardly process that information.

"I'll be your speaker for the night, and I'd like to start off by welcoming you all to Pace High School of the Performing Arts!"

There was lots of applause as people settled into their seats and Blaine wrapped his arm around a grinning Kurt's chair, observing the auditorium. He noticed a couple people there from when they auditioned and even saw Liam-the-TA smiling as he applauded the students entering for the new school year. The teen rolled his eyes and looked away.

"As you know, this school is very, very competitive. I hope that you gave yourselves a good pat on the back for being accepted, because it means that not only are you incredibly talented and gifted at what you do, but that you have a passion for your field that couldn't be denied when you were on this stage trying out. As one of the teachers here, myself and my peers are determined to pull the best out of you and usher you off to the next step."

Burt listened carefully as he watched the older man at the podium deliver his lines. He was waiting for the part where his wallet would become involved because he knew a place this fancy had to cost a pretty penny. Leonard Riley continued for a bit as Burt waited, feeling Blaine slouch in the seat beside him.

"Pace has been around for close to 40 years, and we have graduated many of the greats you have heard of as well as some who work behind the scenes in the entertainment industry. Award winning actors, Broadway stars, singers, musicians, producers, so many dancers… you name it. You've probably heard of our award winning choir and orchestra, and the many trips we do over the course of the school year; the big one being performing abroad."

Kurt perked up at this. It wasn't that he wasn't already super invested in everything the man was saying, but traveling abroad was something he wanted to do for… well forever. Clarissa smiled when she noticed Burt's reaction to his son's excitement. She could already see him making rules in his head for this trip.

"Last year, our juniors and seniors in the Chorus and Orchestra made a visit to Spain to perform." A slideshow began in the background as Leonard Riley continued. "It was an excellent learning experience and the students did beautifully. We came in third place in competition, but I've no doubt this year we'll be number 1."

People clapped as Kurt observed the photos. He was floored. He didn't know anything about this. Blaine smirked next to him.

"Down, boy."

"This is incredible," Kurt whispered back.

"This year's international competition will be in Rome." Riley announced. One of the parents blatantly asked how much this would cost them and the man smiled.

"We receive our funding from the different organizations and companies that support us, so any family contribution will be minimal."

Burt scoffed.

"The freshmen and sophomore classes travel nationally for competition in those areas. For those here that are majoring in acting or dancing subjects, you should know that we have scouts here all the time during plays and recitals. Over the past couple years, we've had students join critically acclaimed ballets, landing roles in shows in LA, NY, and Chicago, and even representing us by performing at the White House." The pictures continued to move on the projector in the background and Blaine paid close attention. All of the accolades Leonard Riley spoke of were exactly what he _wasn't_ interested in doing.

"Now enough about what we've done previous years. You guys are all interested in the here and now, and what to expect from your time here. Am I right?"

There was a mumbled sound of agreement from the auditorium and Blaine smiled when Kurt moved closer into his side. He could tell how excited his boyfriend was to be here and to experience this, and _fuck _if he wasn't thrilled that Kurt didn't have to go to JFK High because this place, as grand as it was, was exactly what Kurt Hummel deserved in his eyes. Leonard Riley continued to speak as Blaine reached for his cell phone, trying to read the message he received from Jeff when Burt took the phone away. He rolled his eyes.

"Pay attention."

"I am but I'm bored."

"I know, but if I have to pay attention then so do you, bud."

"I can do both—"

"Shhhh!" Kurt glared at the two and Clarissa smiled, shaking her head.

"The next step is to come in and pick up your class schedules. For freshmen and sophomores, you will report to the music hall on Tuesday. Listen carefully: for last names A-L, please be here at 10am. For last names M-Z, please be here at 11am."

"If you are a junior or a senior, you will report here on Wednesday. Last names A-L will be here at 10am, and M-Z will be here at 11am."

"On time," Burt added, looking at the two beside him. Kurt smiled and nodded, while Blaine huffed, obviously playing the '_I'm so bored_'card.

"If you want to be a part of the winter and spring recitals, or any of the plays or musicals for that matter- shows put on by the school that can give you that boost on your college applications, you must know that we require your GPA stay above a C."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "What? That's impossible!"

Clarissa and Kurt turned to look at him and Burt shook his head.

"Not if you intend on visiting Kurt during the week and vice versa it isn't," the man told him, fixing the brim of his cap.

"You can't keep my boyfriend hostage from me because I have less than a C average," Blaine mumbled, pulling his arm back to himself. Kurt looked at his father.

"It doesn't matter because he's going to be an incredible student, behaviorally _and_ academically. Right, babe?"

Blaine shrugged. "So what if I want to compete in competitions? I can't spend time after school with the band and in rehearsals, study for classes, _and _try to focus on getting ready for the BMX games. You all know that's not going to work."

Leonard Riley introduced the school principal as the group continued to talk amongst themselves.

"If you want to compete, honey, make sure that your grades are decent. I'll make sure your uncle Don knows that too. It shouldn't be a problem."

Blaine looked past Kurt who was focused on the stage to his mother. "Well I think that a C is decent."

"Well I don't," Burt contributed. Blaine sat back and rolled his eyes.

"You do know we can study together, right babe?" Kurt said in a hushed tone as he tried his best to follow what the man was saying on stage. "You did well with your entrance exam so you obviously know the subjects. We just have to focus on your work ethic is all."

Blaine shook his head. "I was hoping that I could do this to make you happy and still have time to ride, at least a little bit."

Kurt faced him now. "So being here is strictly to make me happy?"

Clarissa looked over now too. Her son shook his head some more and sighed.

"That's not what I mean. We'll…just talk about it after this. Okay?"

Kurt observed the teen's face and Blaine eventually looked away, sitting back and facing the stage. Burt caught his son's eyes for a moment and gave him a look. Kurt knew the look meant something but wasn't sure just what. He sighed and faced forward as well, pushing the conversation from his mind.

For now.

"Okay."

….

"Kurt'll be over here soon," Justin jumped over the sofa and took a seat next to David. "And Blaine eventually. He's having a chat with his mom or something."

"Cool," David rubbed his tummy after he took his last bite. "Being in Ohio made me miss having Layla's food so damn much. I over ate."

Justin smiled as he turned away from the channel his friend was watching. "That's what you get for trying to keep up with Jeff."

"Not true," the brown skinned boy tried to sit up a little bit. "Where are those two love birds anyway?"

"'Gargoyles' is on. Awesome." Justin played in his blonde hair. "Um, I'm pretty sure they're upstairs making out or… you know. Doing what they do."

David smiled. "Between them and Klaine, I have a feeling we'll be constantly disgusted."

"Pretty much," Justin said with a small laugh. "But at least you're starting at UCLA and I'll be away for a bit. One can only take so much Niff and Klaine."

The doorbell rang as David nodded and the blonde hopped up to go answer the door. He smiled when he saw Kurt and gestured for him to come inside.

"It's about time," David said, waving his friend over. "How long was the Orientation? You'd think it was a school for brain surgeons or something…"

"It could've been worse," Kurt threw himself over David's lap and smirked when the elder barely reacted. "Are you okay?"

"Dodo brain here has eyes bigger than his stomach."

"You sound like my grandma," David waved them both off and Kurt smiled. "Anyway we're going to go to this foam party at Laguna Beach as soon as your honey dip shows up. It's probably the last big thing we'll all be able to do together before everyone gets busy with school and work."

Kurt checked the time and then looked at his friends like they were crazy. "It's like 8:30. My dad gave me a curfew now that the summer is just about over…"

"What?" Justin scoffed as he took a bite of a brownie. "Summer isn't over _yet_. Don't you start at Pace _next _week? It's not a big deal…"

Kurt nodded as he sighed. "I still have work at the bike shop and my dad feels that I need to get back into the habit of having structure," he rolled his blue eyes. "I've barely been home this summer and when I am, you guys and Blaine are there too. He just doesn't want me to get in party mode and ruin my senior year, _especially _since I'm so focused on going to NYADA and all."

Justin pouted. "But it's a Laguna Beach foam party!"

"I'm not going if you're not going." David added. He looked as if he could fall asleep anyway.

"You'll go. There'll be half naked girls vying to take you home," Kurt stood up and reached for the remote, sitting down between his two friends. "And I don't want to be the reason you guys miss an awesome party."

"Who's missing the party?" Nick reached the bottom step, pulling his shirt on as he approached the group. Kurt smiled at him, moving into the seat between Justin and David.

"Nice hickey, Duval."

"Burt's being all strict now that school is approaching," Justin informed his friend. He could hear Jeff jogging down the steps behind him. "Total buzzkill. What if we tell him this is the last party and that we all want to be there together?"

Jeff kissed Kurt on the cheek before hopping onto the recliner across from them. "He's going to ask if there's going to be alcohol and sex and we're not going to be able to lie so he's not going to have it."

Kurt nodded at that. "I really lucked out getting the one dad in the world who can see through every lie I've ever attempted to tell him…. Besides, Blaine just begged to spend the night at mine while we were leaving Orientation and my dad was cool with it. That was pushing it since we basically _just _got back from Ohio."

"He's accepted the fact that Blaine is pretty much always going to be around," Nick told him, making note to cut his hair at some point this week. It was getting a bit unruly. "And he trusts you two obviously. That goes a long way."

Kurt rested his head on Justin's shoulder as he channel surfed. "I guess."

"How was your orientation anyway?" Jeff questioned; a curious look on his face. "You don't seem as giddy as I thought you'd be."

"The hype died down on the ride home but I'm still excited. You guys didn't tell me you go abroad…"

Nick smiled. "Oh, I'm an acting major. That's a vocal and music major thing… aka you and Blaine."

"Dance majors stay national, as do the actors," Jeff contributed. He stopped playing with his tongue ring, which Kurt appreciated greatly. "But you guys will be traveling if you can keep your grades up and all."

Kurt sighed. That was the thing. He knew his boyfriend had no intentions of doing anything other than coasting through senior year.

"Blaine will be fine," Justin said, reading his friend's thoughts. "Is he on his way, though? I miss his little curly head."

Kurt smiled as the group laughed. "Yeah, he texted me about 15 minutes ago and said he's talking to his mom about something. Whenever they're done he's changing and then coming over."

David looked up, still patting his belly. "Changing?"

"He wore a bow tie and suspenders to Orientation. I totally almost did him in the car."

"I've gotta fucking see that," Nick said with a smirk. Justin laughed.

"I bet you didn't take one single picture."

"He would've broken my phone if I did," Kurt told them. "Maybe next time."

"Okay, okay," Justin sat up, a serious look on his face. "Back to this party… what time does Burt go to sleep? Just sneak out and we'll have you two back before he's up for work."

"Well that sounds like a terrible idea," David shook his head no. "Do you know how strict the man is? I mean… I don't know, but he looks really freaking strict."

Kurt nodded. "I've never been in _big _trouble because I don't want to find out just how strict he can be."

"I bet you're worrying for no reason. And who's to say we get caught anyway?" Justin draped his arm over the sofa. "We'll be fine."

Nick looked at his friends and smiled. "It'll be worth it… this is our last big _shebang _of the summer, guys. Let's have a little fun and even get into some trouble. My mom will kill me too, Kurt, don't worry. At least being punished means we can focus on our studies because we literally have nothing else to do…"

The doorbell rang and Jeff hopped up, going to answer it. Kurt glanced over at his friends and shrugged.

"If I get into a shitload of trouble, I'll probably not speak to you all for a few weeks."

"You can't go that long without talking to us," David teased, nudging the youngest teen in his shoulder. "You love us."

"Whatever."

Jeff smiled at Blaine and slapped five with him. "Boo. You changed your outfit."

Blaine stepped in, rolling his eyes as he slid his phone into his pocket. "Kurt told you that, huh?"

"Ohio tells me everything."

"I was just saying," Kurt sat up and smiled when he saw his boyfriend back into his usual white t-shirt and black jeans. "That you looked absolutely handsome earlier. You look incredible now, too," he winked and Blaine bit his lip.

"Get a room," Nick said with a smile.

"Like you two did just now?" David stood up, stretching. "Kinky bastards."

"Nice hickey, Duval." Blaine nudged his best friend in the head before sitting on the arm of his chair. "So what are we up to tonight? Chilling here or somewhere else?"

Justin combed his blonde hair back as he got a text from Quinn. "Foam beach party over at Laguna Beach. It's going to be amazing but we hear Burt is probably not going to be on board."

Blaine sighed and sat back. "My mom probably won't either."

Kurt lifted his eyebrow. "What was that chat about, anyway? Is everything okay?"

Jeff sat next to Nick as Blaine rubbed over his cheek. "Everything is great but it turns out I'm going to have a roommate…"

All of his friends looked at him a bit confused and Blaine continued, finding his boyfriend's blue eyes. "She thinks, and Cooper agrees, that if he moves in with me at the beach house then I'll have some around to keep me grounded and more focused on school and I won't be _bullshitting _for lack of a better term, my senior year away."

"Dude," Nick smiled, "Cooper isn't bad at all. You can still have fun and have us over and what not, right? Leave when you want to… I don't see CJ being a stick in the mud."

Kurt thought for a moment. "He does tend to walk in on us… a lot…"

Blaine shook his head at the memory. "I got the lock on my door fixed. It's all good. But I can totally see him trying to be a hard ass and I don't know if I'm looking forward to it."

"But it means you get to stay at the beach house," Justin thought aloud. "That's a good thing. Don't be worried, man."

Blaine nodded. "You do realize he's probably only moving back for Jasmine, right?"

Justin smiled. Cooper did seem intent on getting with his older sister. "We'll see how that goes."

"On the plus side, you get to work on your relationship with your brother. This isn't half bad," Kurt spoke, smiling as his boyfriend came over and sat on his lap. "You must be excited about that."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and nodded. "I'm excited. I just hope he doesn't try to be dad… you know? I can handle myself. I just want him to be Cooper Jr."

Kurt nodded as Justin stood to his feet. "Well, I'm just going to assume all of us are going to this party. David and I will be at your place at 11 to pick you both up."

Kurt sighed and threw his head back. Blaine kissed his lips before the blue eyed teen spoke. "I don't know that this is a good idea. I do have to work in the morning. There'll be other parties, I'm sure."

"But this party," Jeff began. "Is _the _party, Ohio. Our Pace classmates will be there and other riders, the college kids… free weed and booze and a good time. The shit we live for."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know I don't smoke and I try not to drink."

Blaine smirked. "Kurt becomes a stripper when he's had one too many. And a table dancer."

Nick's eyebrows went up. "That just triggered a flashback from his birthday party."

"We're going to have to pass, though." Blaine looked at his friends as Kurt's hand rubbed up and down his back. "As much as I'd love to go and get fucked up, his dad actually likes me. That means a lot."

Kurt smiled. "Aww."

"Shut up, Hummel."

David stepped into his sneakers and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so we'll be at your place at 11, Kurt. Both of you be ready."

Nick smiled when he saw Kurt and Blaine give David a look.

"Bye!"

"Later bros," Jeff smiled, waving goodbye to David and Justin. Blaine shook his head and looked at the TV, falling back on the sofa. The door closed and Nick folded his legs over Jeff's lap.

"We won't get caught, guys."

Blaine shook his head. "You obviously don't know Burt Hummel."

"And if we do," Jeff continued. "Then it'll be worth it."

Kurt knew he wanted to go and knew that he shouldn't, but _come on. _This was a Laguna Beach party with foam and Blaine and his friends and it'd be a great time. He'd be able to meet some of the other Pace students and even some college guys, get Blaine jealous, and probably have hot jealous sex on the hood of someone's car. The punishment would be worth it.

And that was assuming they were even caught.

Blaine saw Kurt considering it and shook his head. Something told him they'd regret this, but he wasn't the one with the mind to say 'let's be rational'. It was definitely Kurt, and if Kurt wanted to do this, Blaine was going to follow.

No, he wasn't whipped. Of course not. He was a teenager with a boyfriend who was hot and he wanted to enjoy the last big party of the summer.

You know, before Pace started, and Cooper started, and _fun _ended.

"Are we doing this?"

Kurt smiled and faced the television. He shrugged as a commercial came on. "Why not?"

Nick and Jeff smiled, but Blaine looked up at him curiously.

"You sure?"

Kurt thought a moment longer and nodded. "It's _one _party. We don't have to stay long. We get to be with Jus before he leaves and David before he leaves…"

"That's a yes," Nick smiled and sat up. "I gotta get home then to make sure mom thinks I'm there and bribe my sisters to keep their traps shut."

Jeff ran a hand through his hair. "I need to shower. Don't forget to cover up that hickey… I'm sure your mom knows Naomi never gave you hickeys like that."

Kurt looked over at them. Nick sighed.

"I'll have to tell her about the break up some day. And my daughter."

Blaine finally sat up, acknowledging that they should get going too.

"Someday doesn't have to be tonight," Jeff looked around his place and made note to straighten up before his parents got in. "I'll pick you up later?"

Nick nodded, kissing him softly. It was then that Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt too, yanking him off the sofa.

"Mikey should be home by now. Want to hang with him to kill time until your dad falls asleep?"

Kurt kissed Blaine and nodded. "Of course. We'll see you later, Niff," he turned to the couple and waved goodbye. Jeff pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"See you later Ohio. Bye, B."

"Later," Blaine let Kurt lead him out of the home as Nick finally said goodbye again, following his friends out. They got in their vehicles and promised to see each other at the party tonight, each saying a silent prayer that this wouldn't get them in a world of trouble.

….

By the time Kurt and Blaine got to Don and Pam's, Mikey was already fast asleep. It was only a bit after 9, but apparently the tot had a long day. Kurt smiled as he kissed the kid in his bedhead and stood up, looking over to Blaine. He got a smile and a wink from the rider who was playing with the pendant around his neck.

"Part of me really wants to wake him up. We haven't seen him in a week."

Blaine smiled as he looked at the sleeping boy in his racecar bed. "True, but wake him up now and he'll never go back to sleep. You know how he gets when he sees you…"

"And you," Kurt said with a smile, walking over to his boyfriend. "I guess we should head next door and at least make it appear like we're settled in for the night. My dad is probably watching the clock."

Blaine licked his lips as his eyes scanned Kurt's body. He checked the time and stood to his feet, grabbing the taller teen close by the waist. "We've got time to kill before we sneak out tonight…"

"Not while my father is awake," Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine off of him, quietly leaving the room. "No way."

Blaine smirked as he followed him out of the room. As Kurt went down the steps, Blaine thought for a moment. "I promise I won't be too loud. I'll bite down on the pillow…"

"What're we talking about, boys?"

Kurt, who at this point was already used to Blaine's aunt Pamela popping in at completely inopportune times, only smiled at the woman as he reached the bottom step. "I'm just telling your stubborn nephew _no_."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the blond woman and went into the living room to say goodnight to his uncle. Pam laughed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, if you say so Kurt. Have a goodnight, fellas."

Kurt ignored the wink as the beautiful woman retreated up the stairs, though he sing-songed a 'goodnight' back. Don put his glasses on correctly after his nephew slapped them off of his face.

"Get out of here you rugrat. Goodnight, Kurt. See you in the morning?"

Kurt giggled at his boyfriend's immature behavior. "Sure thing, Donnie. Goodnight."

"Let's go," Blaine picked Kurt up and pulled the door closed with his foot behind them. He laughed at the ridiculous squeal that he got in response, spinning around with Kurt in his arms as they left the Kinsella residence.

"You can put me down now," the boy said with a smile; clutching Blaine's shoulders as always.

Blaine let Kurt slide down his body but didn't let go; his arms tight around the boy's waist as they backtracked to the Hummel home. "You're very sexy."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine as he slid the boy's arms from around his waist. "I love you. Race you upstairs?"

Blaine scoffed as Kurt pulled away and began to skip towards his front door. "I'm going to lose on purpose so that I can admire dat ass. Work it, boo."

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes as he unlocked the door and walked in. He could hear some rummaging in the basement and figured his father was messing around down there or in the garage. Blaine snuck up behind him and kissed his neck.

"So how are we going to do this? I'm sure you're much more experienced at doing stupid things like sneaking out and going to parties."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend to be an angel. I'm pretty sure you snuck out to hang with me before we were together."

"Because you were really cute and annoying. We went over this," Kurt turned around and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

Blaine stepped out of his sneakers and nodded. "Tell him my head hurts or something."

"Then he'll check in on us, I'm sure of it," Kurt turned back when he reached the basement door. "Don't worry, just go upstairs."

"What happens if I'm naked when you get upstairs?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and jogged down into the basement. He could hear his boyfriend huff and couldn't hide the smile from his face. It was the moments like these where it dawned on him that he was going to be with the King of Over Exaggeration for the rest of his life.

He didn't mind one bit.

"You made it before your curfew?" Burt lifted his head from under the hood of his car. "I'm shocked. I was expecting Mikey or Justin to call with some lame excuse."

Kurt smiled and walked over to his father. "Well I'm here," he took a seat on his new motorcycle and watched the man for a moment. "We're going to turn in early. Probably just, you know… watch a couple movies or something. You're free to join us if you want."

Burt smirked and looked at his son. "You know the last thing Blaine wants is me interrupting you two's time. I can hear the grumbling already."

Kurt smiled. "The offer still stands."

"Thanks," Burt fixed his cap and looked back beneath the hood. "I'm going to have to pass though. I'm about to head upstairs myself. A quick shower and then I'm out like a light. It was a long Sunday."

Kurt looked down at his bike and nodded. "That's true."

Burt cleared his throat and went back to working. "You know… whatever you two do in there… in your room. I don't want to hear it. We clear?"

Kurt closed his eyes and a breath he didn't know was being held slipped. This wasn't happening. "What?"

"I know you both are sexually active…"

"Dad."

"And I'm not even going to pretend I'm doing something grand with the whole 'leave the door open' thing. I know you're teenaged boys and regardless of what I say," Burt kept talking as Kurt hung his head. "You're just going to do it anyway. Just… I need sleep tonight."

"Oh my god—"

"So, yeah."

Kurt ran a hand through his hair before standing up. "My um, my motorcycle lessons are when again?"

Burt looked up and dried his hands on a rag. "Friday afternoon. You're off then, yes?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Goodnight dad."

"Love you, kiddo," Burt smiled to himself before continuing what he was working on. It was fun being Burt Hummel.

….

**From David Thompson: **

**You boys have an hour. Tell Kurt to start getting dressed now. **

Blaine smirked at the text as he listened to one of Kurt's radio stations on Pandora. Howie Day was singing his acoustic version of _Collide_ and the rider found himself humming along. The door opened before Kurt was closing it behind himself and locking it; his cheeks blushed red.

Both of Blaine's eyebrows went up as he smiled. "What's eating you? Unfortunately the answer isn't me…"

Kurt pulled off his tie and began to unbutton his dress shirt. "Your father-in-law and his sex talks are literally _the_ worst thing."

Blaine laughed softly and gestured for his boyfriend to join him in bed. "Tell me what happened. I'm sure it isn't as bad as you're making it out to be, and _I'm _the dramatic one."

"You are," Kurt lay down next to him and kissed his earlobe. "We can go at it as long as we don't wake him… or prevent him from getting to sleep in the first place. I'm paraphrasing."

Blaine deadpanned at Kurt before looking back down at his cell phone. "There's no way you got the clear to have sex with me in here. No freaking way. I'm calling bullshit."

Kurt shrugged. "I'm just telling you what he said."

"He said," Blaine licked his lips and sat up, trying to understand this. "That as long as we don't make a lot of noise, we can screw each other when he's here? Nope. I don't believe you."

Kurt shrugged once more. "Works for me. I wanted to finish reading my book anyway."

Blaine gave him a face before turning away. "Hm."

It was quiet, and Kurt grabbed his Kindle with a smile on his face. He counted backwards from five in his head and right on cue, Blaine spoke.

"So what you're saying is," the boy pulled his t-shirt off and had a tank top on underneath. "You and I can have sex right now and that'd be perfectly fine. He'd be cool?"

"Yup, as long as we keep _quiet_," Kurt found where he left off in the story. "But that would be weird of course. My dad knowing we're probably messing around behind closed doors. Plus, we're supposed to be sneaking out in an hour. Also, I'm not in the mood. Also neither of us can keep quiet when we're close to orgasm, especially you."

Blaine waited for a moment before responding. It had taken quite some time to wrap his mind around everything he'd heard. On the one hand, he really wanted to mess around right now. He'd been wanting to all day, really. On the other hand, it wasn't cool messing around when your boyfriend's dad was well aware that's what was going on. Half the thrill was in sneaking around to begin with. "David said to start getting ready now."

Kurt looked up from the words he was reading and smiled. "No way. My dad isn't even in bed yet. Tell them to sit tight with Nick and Jeff or something."

Blaine nodded, sending a reply before putting his phone on the charger. He lay down again and rested his head on Kurt's chest.

"If Cooper gets on my nerves too much, can I move in with you?"

Kurt smiled, running his hands through Blaine's hair before going to the next page. "I don't think that hypothetical will ever come true so don't worry about it, honey."

Blaine closed his eyes. "If you say so."

Both of the teens could hear footsteps walking past the door and after a moment, the bathroom door closed. When the shower turned on, Kurt took a deep breath.

"Well. We're almost there."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled. "So let's say we do get caught… how mad would you actually be?"

Kurt thought for a moment and smiled. "As long as we don't end up dead or in prison, I think I'll be ok. I know we'll have a good time with the boys above everything else."

Blaine nodded. "True. And you know I'll do everything in my power to keep us safe."

Kurt nodded. "And vice versa."

"For sure," Blaine sat up now and started to kiss Kurt's neck. He licked over his Adam's apple and Kurt smiled as he tried to focus on what he was reading, biting his lip as Blaine continued.

"You know that's my spot..."

"I know," Blaine placed a soft kiss over his boyfriend's collarbone. "You taste amazing. You should let me blow you while you read."

"Mm," Kurt smiled, pushing him away. "Or, I let you blow me when we get to the foam party. And if you're a good boy you can ride me too."

Blaine couldn't stop the smile that was on his lips a second later. "Is that so?"

"I wouldn't lie to you," Kurt looked back down at the kindle after a flirty glance. "You can pick out my outfit for tonight if you'd like."

Blaine bit his lip and looked away, thinking about the new swim trunks he loved seeing Kurt in and one of the loose fitting tank tops as well. "I can do that."

….

"Fuck. Marry. Kiss."

Jeff nodded. "Ok. Shoot."

David noticed a light turn off in the Hummel residence and opened his text messaging app. The crew was parked across the street trying to be as inconspicuous as they possibly could.

"Jennifer Lawrence. Dylan O'Brien. Peter Sutton."

"Ew," Nick laughed at the last choice Justin gave. Jeff rolled his eyes.

**To Kurt: **

**Your dad just turned the light out in his room. I guess you can give it another 10 minutes or so? **

"Easy. I'd fuck Dylan O'Brien. Marry Jennifer Lawrence, and kiss Peter."

Nick made a face. "You wouldn't come anywhere near me after that. I'm pretty sure he messed around with Farrah."

"They're all hypotheticals anyway," Jeff told him. "Fuck. Marry. Kiss: Lorde, Blaine, and Rachel."

Justin made a face as David smirked.

"You guys are all idiots."

"Oh, they're coming out," Nick sat up and looked out the window. "Here goes nothing…"

David started up Nick's Hummer as Kurt and Blaine jogged across the street. The two slid into the back row of seats as always and Jeff greeted them.

"Didn't your dad _just _turn the lights out? We could've waited another few minutes…"

"No, it's cool," Blaine undid the top button of his Abercrombie Henley. "We were killing time downstairs in the living room anyway."

Kurt nodded and looked up at his house, taking a deep breath. "Let's get out of here now. Like _now_."

Justin smiled and David pulled out of his parking spot. "Someone's scared."

"Not even," Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's thigh and sighed. "Just a little anxious."

"Hey," Jeff turned around. "It'll all be better when we get some liquor in you."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the thought as Blaine started playing with the ring on his finger. "We'll see about that."

"Since we're on the next block now, can we turn the radio back on, captain?"

David nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Do what you want."

Justin grinned and turned volume back up. "Sing along time!"

Blaine rolled his eyes as the blonde in the front seat started to sing rather obnoxiously. Kurt grinned into Blaine's neck, placing his head on the boy's shoulder and listening to his friend's heartfelt solo.

"I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But yoooouuuu don't  
You've got me on my toes

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby!"

"Ok turn the radio off."

….

By the time the group got to Laguna Beach, it was close to 1 in the morning. There were actually more people there than David had anticipated, but it wasn't too bad. While Kurt wasn't one for large crowds, _especially _when he was already feeling anxious about having snuck out with his friends and Blaine in the first place, his boyfriend helped him feel comfortable enough to push the bad feeling he had to the back of his mind.

David parked on the sand behind a group of sports cars. He recognized one of them as Shane's and another as one of the kid's he went to high school with. Justin observed the scene as well and saw a few of their high school friends. While in most situations he wanted to avoid the guys he graduated JFK High School with, now it was a different story. Sure, their friends were idiots and rarely stayed out of trouble, but Justin figured if he was around them, he'd be less likely to notice all of the scantily clad women playing in the foam around him. It was for the best when you had a girl you practically begged to be in a relationship with you living across the country, and he was determined not to screw that up. So with Kurt and Blaine probably going to sneak off somewhere and Nick and Jeff probably going to mingle with their Pace friends, his only option was spend time with David and their old buddies.

"I see that Premium is here," Jeff said as he stretched out; David turning off the engine. "And I see a few Pace heads here."

"And JFK heads as well," Blaine rolled his eyes as he took his arm from around Kurt so that the two of them could exit the vehicle. "This is going to be fun."

Justin closed the passenger side door and turned to look at a few girls playing in the foam. Nick walked up beside him.

"We brought sleeping bags and alcohol of course… Where do you guys want to set up?"

"Wow. My ex is here."

All of the guys turned to David; Kurt raising an eyebrow as he closed the door behind him.

"Here we go," Blaine said with a smile. "It's the same thing every time with you two."

David sighed and shook his head. "Not tonight."

"So... should we get settled in somewhere or what?" Nick motioned over to the alcohol and Jeff ran his fingers through his hair.

"We may as well. I want to introduce Kurt and Blaine to our classmates before we're all too drunk to know what's going on," Jeff went to the back of the car to get the things and Nick followed to help. Kurt noticed Justin and David walk over to a group of jock-looking guys and say hello; the boys all passing them beers.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and smiled at the new song the DJ put on. "Want to rent a surfboard? You never ever let me teach you."

"Well now isn't the time… I mean there's foam and music and dancing to be done," Kurt laughed into the kisses and leant back as he continued. "And you know how Jose feels about you surfing at night."

"I don't give a crap about what José thinks," Blaine said with a laugh, trailing kisses down to Kurt's neck. His boyfriend chuckled and allowed himself to be led off when their fingers intertwined.

"Well I guess later on that's an option if we stay sober… you heard Jeff and Nick are introducing us to people. Then we can dance, make out a little and afterwards I promise we can go in the ocean even though it's really stupid and dangerous like you."

"And sexy."

"Uh huh."

Blaine smiled. "Alright. I'll go get a couple Cokes. Stay put."

Kurt slid his hands down over the back of his swim trunks. He smiled as Blaine sauntered away and looked up, watching Nick slam the back of his Hummer closed and Jeff carrying a cooler and his slippers in hand.

"Blaine went to get us something non-alcoholic."

Nick smiled. "Boooo. But whatever floats your boat. We're just going to lay the beach towels and sleeping bags down and we'll be right back."

Jeff nodded as he struggled with the cooler. "Don't get lost," he shouted over the music. "There's a lot of people here."

Kurt waved them off before hopping up on top of the Hummer. He nodded his head to the music and watched everyone having a good time; the beach ball being thrown around a group of guys and girls even playing touch football in a closed off area- slippery from the soap but not letting it kill their fun. He smiled to himself and wondered who here was from Pace and if he'd have classes with any of them. He wondered if he'd make friends with them easily, and not because he was dating Blaine or because he was friends with Nick and Jeff but because they liked him for who he was; Broadway buff and fashion enthusiast Kurt Hummel. The boy shrugged and leant back on the hood of the vehicle, starting to shimmy a little as the music played loudly. Time would tell. Now he just needed to have a good time.

_You know the words to my songs  
No habla inglés  
Our conversations ain't long  
But you know what is_

_I know what the girl them want,_  
_London to Taiwan_  
_I got lipstick stamps on my passport_  
_I think I need a new one_

"You look lonely."

Kurt looked up and smiled when he noticed who it was. "Liam? Hey… what are you doing here?"

The man smiled and moved the beer bottle away from his lips; eyes locked on Kurt's. "Well, elderly 20 year old guys like myself like to have fun at parties too. I just didn't expect to see so many high school kids here."

Kurt folded his arms, feigning offense. "Now, now, let's not pretend that I'm a fetus or that you weren't at parties when you were 17. I'm just here trying to have a good time like everyone else," the blue eyed boy said with a smile.

"When I was 17, I had already landed a substantial amount of roles," he smiled rather smugly and Kurt listened to him resume. "I have every intention of getting you the same recognition this school year, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled, feeling a blush on his cheeks from the way the guy looked at him. He was sure it was done on purpose, and maybe Blaine did have reason to get as angry as he did a couple weeks back. "Um. Thank you for that."

Liam grinned. "So are you all by yourself?"

"Blaine is here. And so are our friends."

"Oh," Liam nodded, glancing around. "That makes sense. I think I'm so tipsy that I forgot you had a boyfriend."

Kurt nodded, humming lightly. "Well, no offense, but I'd rather not hang out with the guy who's going to be my TA this year. It'll be awkward come class time so…"

"So you're making me leave?" Liam moved a little closer and leant against the Hummer. His blue eyes twinkled as he looked up at Kurt, pushing back his chocolaty brown hair. Kurt looked up for Blaine and didn't see him, sighing. "I don't think it'll be awkward. I know the students have lives outside of school… It isn't a big deal."

"Well I'm sure you're the coolest TA Pace has to offer but yes, you should go," Liam started to dance a bit as he took another sip and Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. "Go find your friends.

Blaine pushed his way through a few people, smiling at one of the people who said hello to him as he focused on making his way back to the truck. It took him forever to find a partygoer who hadn't spiked their drinks with something or another and made a mental note to bring their own non-alcoholic beverages next time. Just in case they decided they didn't want to get shit faced.

As Blaine spotted the Hummer, he noticed right away that Kurt was seated atop it smiling at whatever that douche Liam Myerson was saying. The teen took a deep breath, carrying the sodas in his hand over to where the two were.

"Hey, maybe I can get a dance tonight? From you…" Liam stopped swaying and took another drink from his bottle. "You're in the dance class that I TA for and I just want to know if you're in good form…"

Kurt stopped smirking at the latter part and raised an eyebrow curiously. "You know my schedule?"

Liam smiled. "I may've seen it."

"Do I have any classes with Blaine?" Kurt asked, wondering if the 20 year old actually knew what he was talking about in his inebriated state.

"Uh, yeah," Liam nodded. "A few here and there—"

"Hey."

Liam turned around and the smile dropped from his face when he saw Blaine standing there. "Oh, Anderson. Hey man, what's up?"

Kurt smiled when he saw his boyfriend glaring at the TA. "Sprite? I guess it'll do…"

Blaine ignored him and looked at Liam. "Is it a good idea to be drunk around students you're supposed to positively influence, Liam?"

"I didn't expect half of the student body to be here tonight, kid," he laughed a little and fixed his hair again. His persona screamed prima donna though Blaine felt a little intimidated by him. He couldn't put his finger on it just yet. It probably had something to do with how Kurt always smiled and blushed when he was around him but there was something else, too…

"You can go find your friends now, Liam," Kurt hopped down off the truck and pulled Blaine closer by his wrist. "I'm going to kiss my boyfriend now."

Liam smirked and nodded, glancing at the two of them before focusing on Blaine. "Sure thing. You two have a good night."

Blaine felt Kurt wrap his arms around his neck and finally looked away from the older man. "You do the same."

A few seconds later and Kurt finally felt his boyfriend start to relax. He smiled at him and leant in, their noses touching.

"Did you miss me?"

Blaine nodded. "Why was he over here?"

Kurt kissed him softly and pulled back a little. "He's a bit drunk at the moment so who knows. Don't worry."

Blaine looked him in the eyes. "If he's making advances, you need to let me know now so that I can put an end to it now."

Kurt smiled, moving back in and kissing Blaine along the jaw line. He felt strong hands move down to his hip as the rider continued. "I'm serious, baby."

"I know," Kurt kissed just below his boyfriend's ear before whispering there. "He saw me over here by myself and had a little liquid courage," Kurt kissed the shell of his ear, "so came over to run his mouth a bit. He probably won't even remember seeing us here when he wakes up tomorrow. So," Blaine closed his eyes and tried not to moan when Kurt played in hair at the nape of his neck and sucked on his skin. "How about we focus on more important things like you and I, and having a good time?"

"Yeah," Blaine pressed his boyfriend into the truck and grinded forward a bit. "We can go find Nick and Jeff if you want."

Kurt smiled and nodded, allowing Blaine to kiss his lips. When the elder pulled away and removed his shirt, Kurt did the same, throwing it over his shoulders. They were left in their swim trunks- Kurt's baby blue H&M ones that showed off enough thigh to make Jeff get hit upside the head for commenting earlier and Blaine's white with pink Ralph Lauren symbols.

Blaine reached for his cell phone and checked messages as they walked, rolling his eyes at one from Cooper. Kurt sung along to the Beyoncé song playing as he led the way; noticing how people stopped and stared but not doing anything to react. When they were by David and Justin, he was introduced to their old friends and Blaine said what's up to the guys he used to hang out with, as well as Shane who walked over a minute afterwards. Justin laughed at Blaine's face when they saw the guy who was with him.

"Anderson! Welcome to Pace," Hunter smiled and slapped him on the shoulder. "It'll be good seeing you more often… and you, Kurt Hummel," the taller teen stepped in front of the both of them and Shane laughed with Justin at his antics. "I heard on the Pace tumblr blog that in your audition you showed your vocal range and played off your partner really well. I just want you to know that I don't take well to competition."

"I'm sorry," Kurt looked at the teen as if he'd lost his mind. "And you are?"

"Hunter Clarington, of course," he smirked. "Of Premium and you may have heard that I'm the lead male vocalist at Pace. I'm sure you know of my reputation."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Hunter, meet Kurt. Kurt, this is Hunter. Can we walk away now?"

Kurt smiled as Hunter looked at him. "I'm just trying to get to know the guy I'll be spending so much time with." Hunter said.

"We're walking away," Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked quicker than usual as he tried to escape the group. David shook his head with a smile.

Hunter put his hands in his pockets. "They'll be fun to have around in senior year."

….

The first hour or so consisted of Nick and Jeff making their rounds with Kurt and Blaine, trying to get them familiar with their new classmates. It turned out that it was easier said than done. Most of the people they met were so drunk or high that they couldn't tell Kurt what their major was when he asked. Also, Blaine looked more and more disinterested as time went on. It made Kurt wonder how he was going to do well at Pace when he was this bored at a fucking foam party.

Eventually, Nick and Jeff wandered off to do their own thing and started dancing. Kurt finished drinking his soda as he noticed the same group from earlier staring at him again.

"Those are kids from my old school. Ignore them," Blaine looked down to Kurt's chest and licked his lips. "Listen, it's already after 1 and I was thinking we could just go back to the sleeping bags and kiss…"

Kurt smiled and shrugged, walking towards where the foam machines were going off. "Don't you want to play, first? C'mere."

Blaine bit his lip into a smile and slowly followed. "I really want to be alone."

"One foamy dance and we can do whatever you want."

Blaine nodded. He watched Kurt turn and walk away and then disappear into a group of people who were all covered in foam. Blaine licked his lips and sighed, hurrying to follow after him before they were separated.

It was a wet, soapy mess. Blaine didn't know what he expected exactly, but after a few girls screaming and shouting Miley Cyrus lyrics into his ears as one drunkenly ran a generous amount of foam through his curls latched on to him, he decided that Kurt owed him _a million _kisses. He unwrapped her arms from his shoulders and pushed through the group, wiping foam from his chest when he felt strong hands grab him and turn him around.

Kurt smiled as he pulled him close and their lips met less than a second later. Blaine moaned into it, moving closer and parting his lips as Kurt's tongue slid between his more domineering than usual.

_I'm dancing  
To the sound  
Of my words in the crowd  
Too high to come down  
So let me see your hands in the air,  
Let me see your hands in the air  
Let me see your hands in the air_

Blaine gasped as Kurt bit his lower lip and ghosted his hands over the boys swim trunks. Kurt went back to deepening the kiss again; their eyes closed as people around them danced and sang along, hands up and foam getting on everyone. Blaine thrust forward as he squeezed Kurt's ass, moaning loud enough for Kurt to know exactly what he was doing to him. And just like that, Kurt was pulling away.

Only to turn around in his arms—his bare back pressed flatly against Blaine's bare chest. Blaine bit down on his own lip this time and buried his face in Kurt's neck, sighing as the boy rubbed his ass against his crotch.

"Shit… baby," Blaine's hands were full of foam as he slid them down Kurt's chest and sides, eventually moving them over the bulge in the taller teen's trunks.

"Yes?" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as he grinded back to the beat of the song, steadily teasing him. "Should I stop?"

"You better fucking not," Blaine stroked him and moaned again into the boy's neck, loving the way he pushed back harder. "And don't forget you promised that I could ride you…"

Kurt bit his lip as he started to dance a bit quicker; Blaine opening his eyes for a moment before they rolled back in his head. "I did, didn't I? Mm…"

Blaine started to kiss the crook of his neck and his nails dug into Kurt's thighs. "You did."

_I've been drinking, I've been drinking  
I get filthy when that liquor get into me  
I've been thinking, I've been thinking  
Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?  
I want you, na na  
Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?  
I want you, na na_

Kurt smiled, moving Blaine's hands away from his cock and linking their fingers together. Blaine moaned as he moved forward, working his hips. When he looked up, he caught eyes with Liam and saw the man smirk and look away. Kurt felt Blaine's fingers tighten around his and stopped moving, turning around and blowing a bit of foam off Blaine's cheek.

"Don't tell me you came…"

Blaine looked at him and shook his head. "I didn't cum, Kurt. Are you going to stop teasing and fuck me or what?"

_You got me faded, faded, faded  
Baby, I want you, na na  
Can't keep your eyes off my fatty  
Daddy, I want you, na na  
Drunk in love, I want you_

Kurt thought about pushing it but only nodded, his dick thinking harder than his brain apparently. "Depending on how well you suck me, we'll see."

Blaine smirked, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the crowd. He shook off the feeling from earlier when he saw Liam and focused on getting across the sand to their things. Kurt had been feeling frisky along the way and they stopped to make out twice before Blaine's back finally hit one of the sleeping bags.

"You sure you want to do it here?" Blaine bit his lip as Kurt straddled him and reached into the cooler for a Mike's Hard Lemonade. He watched the boy's blue eyes darken a little before he took a sip. Blaine ran his hands down his thighs as he awaited an answer.

"I do," Kurt licked his lips after swallowing and grinded his ass slowly over Blaine's hard on. "Unless you don't want to? Either way I'm going to try my best to change your mind…"

"No, I do," Blaine sat up and Kurt smiled as he leaned in, eagerly kissing him. They were far enough away from the partiers save for one couple that was a few yards off. "I really do, please…"

Kurt nodded and kissed him once more before rolling away. He took another drink and handed the bottle to Blaine who took a sip, finding the alcohol in it stronger than he expected. Kurt undid the drawstrings of his swim trunks and stroked over his cock as he watched Blaine finish the drink off. "You can be a huge cock slut when you want to be," he smirked as Blaine licked his lips. "If I tap you a few times it means someone is coming."

Blaine tossed the bottle and pulled one of Kurt's legs towards him, getting on his knees between Kurt's thighs and pulling at the clothing he wore. "I'm not gonna stop so don't bother. Let them enjoy it."

Kurt smiled and lay back, propped up on a few beach towels. He watched as Blaine put his cock in his mouth and let his eyes drift closed.

….

"Why are you so quiet?" Justin nudged his best friend in the shoulder and saw the boy tiredly look up at him. "If you're thinking about your ex this hard, maybe you should just go talk to her. It's not like you aren't going to end up together again anyway…"

David shook his head and looked away. "This isn't even about Maya. I don't mean to be a downer," he took another drink from his bottle and leant back a bit. "I don't know."

Justin looked up at Hunter with Nick and Jeff, the three of them running their mouths about something or another. Probably Pace related, or BMX related. He turned to his friend and observed him. "You know if you want, you can talk to me. I may not be the best with advice but I'm a good listener."

David smiled, rubbing a hand down his face. "I guess this is out of character for me. I'm usually a loud and horny drunk."

Justin smiled. "You've had two beers over the span of a couple hours. Not that big a deal. What's up, though?"

"I'm just thinking about how different it'll be in a year, I guess," the elder told him. "I mean this is how I'm going to remember all of us being together, you know? Kurt and Blaine off screwing each other and then popping back up and acting as if nothing happened. You here by my side," he smiled. "Nick and Jeff off being goofballs until they get drunk enough to do something they'll more than likely forget."

Justin nodded. "We always have a good time."

"But a year from now, where will we be?"

Justin turned to look at him once more. The DJ put on an upbeat dance track and Hunter grabbed a girl, making her dance with him. David smiled at the face she gave him before Justin spoke. "We'll still be friends, of course…" he didn't want to think of it any other way. He couldn't even imagine it any other way.

"Well," David shrugged. "I'm here for the next four years for college. The boys all graduate high school in May and I'm pretty sure they're all heading east for college. You? I assume you'll still be traveling but I don't know where Quinn will go…"

When Justin realized where his friend was going with this, he shook his head. "No matter where I end up or the guys end up, we're all going to be a team. We're best friends. You gotta know that?"

David smiled that charming smile of his and rubbed at the nape of his neck. He nodded. "I know. I just… I guess being here and seeing everyone, and knowing how much this is going to change… I don't know, Justin. We're growing up and we'll be finding other interests. In other places. Nick has a child for goodness sake. I'm going to miss being a kid I guess."

Justin nodded. He could understand that much. "I do live with you. Don't forget that. And even though I'll be on tour, once it's done I'll be coming right back home to you."

Jeff made a sound as he sat down next to them. "So are you two getting together now as well? Who would've thought that Legacy would end up dating each other?"

David laughed as Justin rolled his eyes. "Shut up, loser. What's up?"

"Well," Jeff sighed. "I'm all foamed up but I can't go over to our towels and things because Kurt said to wait until he texts us that it's ok. So here I am, just waiting."

David smirked. "They're a mess."

Justin took another drink as Jeff nodded. "Pretty much. What're you two on about?"

"Just enjoying… this," David looked around the beach and smiled. "We're just enjoying our youth while it lasts."

….

"If you make me cum before the ten minute mark I will never, ever, ever forgive you," Kurt's nails dug into his boyfriend's hips as his eyes shot open. "Holy fuck!"

Blaine's hands were on Kurt's chest as he struggled to catch his breath. "N-Now you know… how I feel… _shit._"

Kurt's eyes closed as the boy on top of him slowly sunk lower. Blaine was so tight around him that he didn't think he'd last very long if at all. When he started to grind his hips, Kurt tried holding Blaine in place but his boyfriend wasn't having it.

"I told you to stop doing that thing with your tongue while you were blowing me because I knew this would happen," Kurt's toes curled and he gasped, trying to ward off his orgasm. "Blaine, slowly…"

Blaine scratched down Kurt's chest as he smiled, slowing his movements. It was fun being in control even though he was bottoming. Every time Kurt had fucked him before, he without a doubt had his ass handed to him. Now, Kurt was squirming and trying everything to hold on. "It's great knowing that all I have to do is bounce maybe three times and you'll be screaming out my name. The roles have definitely been reversed, huh?"

Kurt went to laugh but Blaine moved and he moaned, digging into his thighs. "Fuck, please…"

Blaine leant down, cupping his boyfriend's face before he kissed his lips softly. "What're you begging for?"

Kurt shook his head, thrusting up hard until Blaine bit his lip. "S-Shit, I don't even know…"

Blaine smiled as Kurt started to slowly rock his hips. He spread his legs more and licked his lips as Kurt started to make contact with his prostate, moaning softly to himself.

"I… I can't," Kurt opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend on top of him; the boy's muscles clenching every time he hit his spot and the face Blaine made as result, the way his name was written over his chest and how his eyes rolled back when he moaned… all of it was more than Kurt could handle. "I'm _so _close, sexy."

Blaine nodded, taking Kurt's hands and putting them on his waist. "Fuck me. Cum for me."

Kurt cursed as he threw his head back for a moment, thrusting up hard. Blaine took it amazingly and stared at Kurt's lips as he bounced on top of him. Every time Kurt's cock stroked his prostate, his voice got louder and louder. Thank goodness there was music blasting.

Blaine felt Kurt's entire body go stiff as the boy's legs shook, and he gasped, almost falling forward. As Kurt tensed, he rose and fell twice more before the boy's pink lips were parting and he was coming inside of him. Blaine watched him fall apart and licked his own lips, slowly riding him as he climaxed.

"You… look so beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt's fingers made their way down Blaine's thighs as the boy continued to move on top of him. "Fuck… baby. Oh my god."

Blaine smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He heard Kurt whine as he pulled off and the boy focused on sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth as his hands kneaded the flesh of his ass.

"Let me take care of you…"

Blaine nodded, about to go in for another kiss when Kurt pulled back. He thought about chasing his lips but was rolled over and turned onto his stomach. At this point, he was lying on Nick's sleeping back and Blaine made it a point to buy his best friend a new one.

"Ass in the air, baby."

Blaine smiled to himself and lifted his ass up as he looked around the party. His fingers clutched at the beach towels and his toes curled a second later when Kurt's tongue was inside of him, no doubt tasting cum as he kissed his way around the rim. "Fuck, Hummel."

Kurt smiled and buried his face deeper, eating him out. He could hear someone drunkenly stumble by as they shouted 'BEST PARTY EVER' and he could also hear Blaine moaning an agreement as he tried not to laugh, reaching between the rider's thighs and stroking him long and hard.

"Oh… yes," Blaine pushed his ass back and groaned when Kurt's hand slowly stroked him. "Don't stop—_yes…_"

Kurt sped up his movements; his tongue flicking in and out of Blaine's hole before slipping in as deep as he could manage, his fist jerking off Blaine in ways that made the boy shake as he moaned encouraging words into the air. All of this had gone on for some time, and every moment that it seemed like Blaine was about to climax, Kurt would slow down or stop completely. And when he felt himself getting hard again, he pulled away with a squeeze to his boyfriend's ass.

"Kurt…" Blaine's face dropped into the fabric before he turned around. "What're you doing to me?"

Kurt giggled softly and started to lube himself up again. "Don't worry, baby. I got you."

Blaine smiled and faced forward again.

_Cause I could be the rain in your desert sky,  
I could be the fire in your darkest night,  
I could be your curse or your angel,  
It's all in how you love me._

_I could be your sun when it's cold outside,  
I could be your rock when there's nowhere to hide,  
I could be your curse or your angel,  
It's all in how you love me._

Kurt's eyes rolled back as his palms lay flat on Blaine's back. He pushed in slowly until he was balls deep and let go of the breath he was holding; trailing his hands up his boyfriend's damp back and curling his fingers into damp curls. Blaine bit his lip when his hair was pulled roughly and shouted when Kurt plunged inside of him; hitting his spot so perfectly and head on that he was sure he was seeing stars. He felt full as Kurt started to move in and out, trying to push himself deeper every time. Blaine's cock stood hard between his legs and though he wanted to touch himself, or to be touched, the only thing he could really focus on was the way he was being fucked and the words Kurt was saying above him.

"I _love _that I'm the only one that gets to be inside you," Kurt slid one hand down his boyfriend's side and palmed his ass as the other stayed laced in his curls. "I love that I'm the only one who can make love to you and watch you take it so beautifully."

"God," Blaine felt his body starting to tremble as he pulled at the sleeping bags, trying to stay on all fours. "Kurt…"

"And I adore how you say my name," Kurt looked down at Blaine's ass as it slid back, slapping against his hip bones, "like it's your favorite song…"

Blaine's entire body was hot. He furrowed his eyebrows as Kurt slammed into him. If he didn't come right now he thought for sure he'd pass out. Everything his boyfriend was saying and how perfectly he was handling him… it wasn't exactly _love making _but fuck if Kurt didn't know exactly what he needed and when he needed it. "Kurt… I…"

_I don't need a second chance,  
I need a friend,  
Someone who's gon' stand by me right there till the end,  
If you want the best of my heart, you've just gotta see the good in me._

_Cause I could be the rain in your desert sky,  
I could be the fire in your darkest night,  
I could be your curse or your angel,  
It's all in how you love me._

Kurt let go of Blaine's hair and pushed the boy's head down into the fabric, rubbing over his shoulders as he continued to move his hips. He felt himself getting closer again and it felt _so _good. It was too good for words.

He reached underneath them and started to play with Blaine's cock, slowly at first as he drew closer but then full on strokes to match his rhythm. Blaine was a mumbling, writhing mess and Kurt knew by the way he stuttered his name and how his hands grabbed at _everything _as he shook that his lover was close. He threw his head back and plunged forward four more times, coming a moment after Blaine had. They both moaned as they rode it out and Kurt continued to move in and out of Blaine after the teen had collapsed onto the sleeping bag.

For a couple minutes, Blaine had forgotten where he was. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the starry night sky. Kurt was next to him, half on the sleeping bags and half on the sand. He laughed shook his head as he tried to sit up.

"So can we go surfing?"

Kurt smiled. "If I could open my eyes, I'd one hundred percent roll them at you right now."

….

"So what're you going to order?"

Kurt scanned the menu as he fixed his shirt. "I guess I'll get that spinach omelet. With bacon."

Blaine picked his head up off the table after Nick kicked his leg. "Ouch."

"Tell the waiter what you want, man."

Kurt smiled and ordered for him. "He'll take a double cheeseburger and sweet potato fries."

The waiter nodded and took the groups' menus before walking away. Blaine put his head back down on the table and Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with B?"

Kurt shook his head and ran his hands through the boy's hair. "He's just tired."

"You worked him over, huh?" David winked.

"I'm glad we left as early as we did," Justin put his empty glass down on the table. "And that we didn't do any heavy drinking. The parents… at least those who care, won't suspect a thing."

David scratched at his head as Nick yawned. "It's good to see that we can enjoy ourselves with a little buzz. I just assumed I had to be trashed to have a good time around you people."

Jeff smirked. "Screw you too."

Kurt smiled as David shrugged next to him. "I want my hips pierced."

Blaine finally lifted his head from the table as the entire group of teens went quiet. They stared at Kurt and Nick's lips even parted a little.

"Well I guess that one of us got drunk after all…" Jeff mumbled.

"I'm not drunk," Kurt said with a smirk. "I just want my hips pierced. Is that such a bad thing?"

Blaine shook his head no and Justin laughed at the desire in his friend's eyes. David shrugged.

"I guess I just wonder why…that was out of left field."

"Obviously all of the adrenaline from sneaking out tonight is still rushing and he's on a _let's continue to do stupid things _high," David said clearly, glaring at the teen.

Kurt cleared his throat, resenting that. "What he said isn't true in the slightest. I… well in the past I thought about piercing my tongue but of course that'd affect my singing. And I want a tattoo but I'm afraid my dad will destroy me… and I was thinking he can't really get angry at hip piercings, right? Just a stud or two on each side… I mean why not?"

"I agree," Blaine licked his lips. Nick rolled his eyes at his friend and smiled at Kurt.

"So what… do you wanna go now? After we eat?"

Kurt looked from Nick who spoke, to Blaine who seemed very intrigued. "Why not… you guys will come with, right?"

"I always did want a tattoo," Jeff said with a smile. "We can go to the shop a town over, they're open 24 hours."

"And what about when we get home after your parents are awake?"

Kurt looked at David. Blaine thought for a while.

"We can say we all went out early to come to Layla's…. We are at Layla's and technically we did leave really… really early."

Jeff smiled. "We're terrible children."

"I say we do it," Kurt high fived his boyfriend who agreed. "We're all about to start new chapters in our lives," he turned to David and Justin and smiled. "Why not begin with a new 'us'?"

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's seat and his other hand in the middle of the table. The guys all reached into the center and stacked their hands on top of one another's. "No pussying out now."

Jeff nodded. "I'm totally getting a pin-up girl holding a skateboard tattoo!"

Nick rolled his eyes. His friends were dummies.

….

_**One Week Later**_

_**Sunday night, 8:53 PM**_

"So tell us your schedule! Are you excited?"

Kurt spoke back softly to the screen as he nodded. "I'm pretty damn excited. Well mostly just to get out of the house… and to see Blaine on a regular basis again. This is really ridiculous."

Mercedes smiled next to Rachel as the girl laughed. "Well you wanted to be a bad ass and go out partying and piercing yourself. I'm not sure what you expected, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. Burt had threatened to ground him until Christmas but luckily, he only had one more week left until he was free.

Well, one week and two days. The extra two days were added on because Blaine got caught sneaking out of the house one night. Kurt said to go out of the garage door but no, Blaine had to be that one guy who thought sitcom escape routes were the way to go and sneak out of the window.

They both got a stern talking to from Burt Hummel.

It sucked because there was no Mikey, no Blaine, no hanging out with Legacy, and no motorcycle lessons that Kurt was supposed to start that past Friday. There was only going to work and maybe seeing Blaine if Don wasn't around.

It felt like the '90s. Kurt was stuck talking to his boyfriend solely _on the phone_ for maybe an hour every night, if that. Eventually, Burt walked in the room and confiscated his cell phone, and laptop, and Kindle, and anything else that could be used to contact the outside world. Kurt was surprised his dad hadn't taken the cable box, too.

In a weird way, it felt good to actually do something stupid with his friends and get in trouble for once. He was so used to being vanilla that even Burt seemed proud he had to punish his teenager.

But they probably wouldn't be sneaking out to parties again anytime soon.

Probably.

"What can I say? We wanted to have some fun together before life kicked back into gear and we did have fun. Even if Nick's mom called my father to tell on us, it was worth it."

Mercedes shook her head. "Parents."

"Tell me about it."

"So, the schedule…" Rachel reminded him. Kurt nodded and reached for it.

"Well, I have some pretty interesting classes to start of the semester. French will be easy to get through, and then of course there are the other basic core subjects like Math and English…"

Mercedes adjusted the laptop screen. "What are your fun classes?"

Kurt smiled. "I won't know how much _fun _they are until I'm there. This place seems pretty strict. But I am looking forward to Dance, Improvisation, Scene & Costume Design, and of course Chorus. I doubt it'll be anything like glee club but Blaine is in the band and he's drummer so I get to see him. Hopefully I'll _actually _get solos."

Rachel made a face. "Is that a stab at me?"

"Do you see any competition?" Mercedes ignored her and asked the next question.

Kurt smiled. "There's this guy Hunter who appears to be the alpha at Pace. He seems cool, though. In a very strange way."

"Is that the Hunter that Nick said has a cat at school?" Rachel questioned. Mercedes laughed until she realized she was serious.

Kurt only shrugged with a smile. "I heard the same but I won't believe it until I see it."

"What about Blaine's classes?" Rachel asked. "Do you guys see each other a lot? Maybe that'll help when you're on punishment which'll probably be often, Mr. Rebel."

Kurt smiled. "I see him during Math, Lunch, Chorus/Band, and Improv. Which is pretty good seeing as his major is different. But my concern is getting him to focus and do well so that we can go to Rome! It's freaking Rome. But he hates school."

Mercedes shook her head. "He hates normal school. This one will be different. He loves music and now you're there…"

Rachel nodded, playing with her pajama top.

Kurt looked at them through his computer screen. "I hope you're right."

After three knocks sounded on the door, Kurt sighed. He checked the time and knew it was his dad coming to get his electronics. The girls pouted a bit but waved goodnight.

"Tell us how your first day went!"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "I will try. Bye girls."

"Love you," Mercedes blew kisses, as did Rachel, and they disconnected from the Skype call. Burt stepped in and looked at his son.

"It's time."

Kurt rolled his eyes, though he smiled and nodded. "I know… can I…?"

"You have thirty seconds." Burt leant against the doorway and gave his son 'the' look. "Literally thirty seconds."

Kurt quickly grabbed his phone and dialed the number. His boyfriend answered on the second ring.

"Hey beautiful."

Kurt smiled as he gathered his laptop and Kindle. "Hey handsome. I just wanted to say goodnight and that I love you."

He could hear Blaine smiling, even though Burt scoffed from behind him. "I love you more, gorgeous. I'll pick you up first thing in the morning."

Kurt nodded. "Bye Blaine. Don't forget your violin… Leonard Riley won't be pleased."

"I'll remember it," Blaine blew a kiss. "Goodnight baby."

With a sigh, Kurt hung up the phone. He handed his things over to the elder Hummel and sat down on his bed. "Goodnight father."

Burt nodded and started to pull the door closed. "Do your face cream thing and get some rest. Big first day tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and lay back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and Burt closed the door.

"Big first day," Kurt repeated to himself.

….

Blaine smiled as he hung up the phone and sat back on his sofa. Jeff took a handful of popcorn as Cooper sat on the recliner.

"So does mom know you got your ears pierced?"

Blaine put his feet on the coffee table. "I doubt she'd care. They're my ears."

"Can you two shut up? The movie is getting good," Jeff slurped soda from his straw and Blaine grabbed some popcorn.

"Hm," Cooper stretched. "Well you both have school in the morning so maybe we should wrap it up."

Blaine looked at his older brother. "It's 9'oclock."

Cooper nodded. "I know what time it is…"

Jeff checked how much time was left. "We'll go to bed as soon as this movie is over, promise. One more hour."

Cooper looked at them. "So he's spending the night?"

Blaine lifted an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"Well it is a school night—"

"I'm 17 years old, CJ. You're 8 years older than I am. You're not here to boss me around, ok?"

Jeff sat stiff as he looked away from the television to Cooper. The man only nodded and looked away.

"Understood."

Blaine sat back and looked at the screen. He knew later on, Jeff was going to tell him that he should apologize for snapping at his brother and some other bullshit to go along with it but he didn't care. Kurt was on punishment, Nick was on punishment, Justin was out of the freaking state and David was starting at college. Everything was changing and he hated that.

Blaine reached for his cell phone and stared at the picture on his lock screen. He smiled and kissed it before looking back up at the television. Regardless of how shitty he felt, it seemed like it had the potential to be a pretty good school year.

* * *

A/N: Songs used: _Endless Love, Burning Up, Talk Dirty, Hands in the Air, Drunk in Love, _and _How You Love Me_

Please comment, subscribe, and if you want, recommend. :)

Until next time.

-Nellie


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Pace

**Gemini**

A/N: Hey!

So I'm throwing this out there to see how people respond to it. I'm thinking that I'm going to have a few time jumps throughout the school year but I'll try to do it so that you won't miss a beat. It's very unlike me to leave holes open but if this story has any chance of progressing then I will have to advance things. Anywho, this is day one at Pace. Please enjoy this and leave a comment at the end. Recommend to a friend? Thank you all. Love you guys.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to Pace**

So the day had finally arrived.

After all the freaking out about not getting in and fears of inadequacy and being blackmailed by old friends of Blaine's uncle—after a ridiculously crazy summer, Kurt Hummel finally stood on the Pace High School of the Performing Arts campus for his first day of school. He looked up at the newly renovated building and took a deep breath. This was the place that he'd call a home away from home for his senior year. It was a place that he'd have to put a lot of hard work and sweat into if he wanted any of his dreams to become a reality, and Kurt Hummel was so ready for his dreams to become a reality.

He looked around campus as students walked past him and his friends. Many of them gave him a curious once over and he thought that it was because he was the new guy on the block. It could have been something to do with how tight his Paul Smith red and black printed pants were fitting him (at least that's what his boyfriend thought and had said repeatedly as he stared at guys walking by whose eyes were in places they didn't need to be) but Kurt didn't focus on that. He smiled at the student life and how it was abuzz with excitement for the upcoming year and knew that this was going to be one full of potential.

Sure, he'd miss most of his friends at McKinley, and he would wish them the best for their senior year when they'd start in September, but he wasn't sad at all. This was where he needed to be.

If only Blaine had five percent of his enthusiasm. That would probably help things out a bit.

Jeff pocketed his cell phone as he looked at Blaine. The boy's hazel eyes looked very disinterested as he sat on top of his Lexus next to his violin, scanning faces of his new peers as they passed. His red beanie was pulled low on his head and matched with the red Giuseppe sneakers he wore. He thought that if Justin and David were around, they'd flail about the way their OTP had unintentionally matched their outfits together, but he and Nick thought it was totally disgusting.

Blaine held the straps of his book bag tightly as he looked up at the school now.

Five more minutes.

There were only five minutes before he was no longer a free man and had to slave away at this school for the next ten months. Of course Cooper reminded him that Pace had its perks: he'd be getting to do something he loved doing and could make a future out of—_if _he didn't want to have a career in BMX riding that was. There was also the fact that he'd be going to school with his closest friends and the boy he was in love with. Cooper told him that with David and Justin graduating from JFK High School, he'd be the only one from Legacy there, and there'd be no one to watch him because Blaine would no doubt get into trouble. Blaine rolled his eyes at that, of course. He wasn't a trouble maker at all; he just had no finish solving problems once they were started.

"I can't tell if people are staring at _us _or you guys," Nick said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'd really like for it to be you guys, though."

Kurt turned to look at him and Nick shrugged.

"I've never been one for attention. Well, not for my personal life. No disrespect."

"No," Kurt smiled at him. "It's fine. I'm sure all of the looks will pass after today, right? Something new and exciting will happen and they won't care about Blaine and I going here or how you two are dating each other now. Right?"

Jeff watched his ex-girlfriend laughing with some of her friends as they walked into the school. He didn't know if she saw them standing there but if she did, she sure didn't react much. Hopefully things wouldn't be as awkward as he imagined they'd be between him and Victoria.

"Maybe," Nick said, shrugging again. "I just want people to mind their own business."

"Well you go to a school full of drama majors like yourself. Gossip is inevitable," Blaine moved forward from where he sat on the hood of his car and grabbed Kurt, pulling him back against him. After the initial scare wore off, his boyfriend hit him on the arm, but Blaine ignored it and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "If people don't learn to shut up, you make them."

"Things don't work like that here," Jeff told him quickly, eyeing the biker. "You can't just punch someone like you did Peter without any consequences."

"I never punched Peter at school. I didn't really have to fight at school so leave me alone."

Kurt sat back between his boyfriend's legs and shook his head at the conversation. "Blaine won't have any fights or get into any trouble because he already knows that he won't be getting any sex for a month if that happens."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"And that's only my punishment. Who knows what Clarissa and Don _and _my dad will come up with?"

Nick smiled at his best friend's face. "We may as well go inside now so that I can show you guys where your lockers are before class."

Kurt nodded but Blaine shook his head no, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck. Jeff picked up his skateboard and stretched; his t-shirt rising a little. This was it. This was the moment that would mark the start of their hopefully memorable in the best way possible senior year together at a really good school and Kurt could hardly wait.

He got up and followed Nick and Jeff, not even bothering to turn around when Blaine didn't get up from his seat on the hood of his sedan. His boyfriend tended to be a little pissy when he didn't have Kurt's complete attention, but he'd get over it today.

Blaine groaned and fixed his floral pattern t-shirt over the back of his shorts when he got up. Slowly, he followed the three boys over to the building and up the steps. He said goodbye to his summer and hello to what would be his last year of hell.

Well, before his family forced him to apply to colleges, of course.

"Ok, so you've seen the lobby," Jeff pointed at the display case with all the trophies and framed pictures of alumni. "It's a very celebrated school. Yadda yadda. You've seen the auditorium. The senior class's lockers start at Hall C which is this way…."

Nick tuned out of the conversation to turn around and look for Blaine. His friend was slowly walking into the entrance, looking down at his cell phone and ignoring the eyes of his schoolmates watching him. It wasn't like he wasn't used to getting stares as of late. The endorsements he got from his sport and the magazine shoots were probably cause of that—oh, and of course the fact that he'd come out in a relationship with a young man too. He couldn't give a damn about who had what to say about it, either.

Nick turned to watch Jeff and Kurt walk off as he waited for his best friend. When Blaine was by his side, he nudged the kid in the shoulder. "Phone away. Hat off. Don't bullshit this opportunity away. At least pretend to want to be here and the school year will go by that much quicker."

Blaine looked at him and rolled his eyes before putting his cell phone in his pocket. Just then, one of the deans walked by and gestured to his hat.

"Welcome to Pace Mr. Anderson. We don't wear hats indoors here, so please…"

Blaine pulled it off and the man smiled before walking away. Nick shook his head and jogged through the chatty student body to find his boyfriend and Kurt. Blaine watched him go as he ran his hands through his curls and fluffed them a bit. He put the beanie halfway into his pocket and let part of it hang out just as he felt someone brush against him.

"Blaine Anderson," Liam moved the coffee cup from his lips as he saw him and smiled warmly. Needless to say, the student didn't return it. "It's good seeing you here at Pace. There's a lot of talk about how impressive you are from a lot of eyes in high places so I hope you don't screw that up."

Blaine smiled now as he turned to walk in the direction the others went. A few girls waved at him but he ignored it as he replied to Liam, clutching his violin case as he spoke. "I have a question for you, Liam."

Liam fixed his bag as he walked beside the teen. "Well then shoot. I'm all ears."

The warning bell rang for class and Blaine watched people look down at their schedules. "If I were to call you a piece of shit, hypothetically speaking, would you be able to get me suspended or anything like that?"

Liam stopped walking and smiled as his eyes found Blaine's. Blaine knew he'd never like the look behind those eyes and he hated the thought that they looked at Kurt in any way. "Now you know I'm just a _mere _TA, Blaine. I come here for the college credits and to meet lovely young talent like you. And you know, hopefully help pour into that talent. You can call me whatever you'd like. My skin is pretty thick."

Blaine stared at him.

"Oh," before walking away, the TA smiled and turned back to Blaine. "I've gotta rush, but please tell Kurt that he looks fantastic for me? I love the pants." Liam winked and walked away now, whistling as he went. Some of the students watched with a smile, obviously fawning over how hot he was or how talented he was. Who cared? Blaine only cared about shutting the guy up to be completely honest, but he knew that wouldn't be able to happen without him getting into a shit load of trouble.

At least not in the way Blaine wanted to shut him up.

"Blaine!" Jeff shouted over the noise of the student body on the school's first floor. "C'mon man, we're gonna be late."

The rider sighed and ran over to his friend, following him over to Hall C. Kurt smiled when he saw him and gestured to the locker.

"We're not next to each other sadly, but this one is yours. And it's right next to my first period class. …You better put my picture up inside of it."

Blaine looked at the locker numbered 124 and took Kurt's hand. "Where's yours?"

Kurt pointed down the hall to where Nick was standing, talking to a couple friends. "It's right where they are. Number 139…"

Blaine nodded. "It's kinda far from me. I'll ask whoever my neighbor is if you can switch with them."

Kurt smiled as he looked at Blaine; his boyfriend watching their surroundings. "That won't be necessary. You'll probably want your space at some point. Believe it or not, we'll get tired of one another in a week or so."

Blaine looked at Jeff as he walked up again and the blonde spoke. "I'm going to class, guys. You idiots can be late to your first period if you want to. Later," he dropped his board and flew down the hall, eliciting an eye roll from Blaine.

"He can skate in the hall but the dean gets mad at me for wearing a hat?"

Kurt's face changed. "The dean got mad at you?"

"Hey," Nick came back over and patted Kurt's back, looking at his best friend. "We need to get going to English… like pronto."

Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt, pulling him closer to steal a kiss. "I'll see you in Math, ok?"

Kurt smiled as the late bell rang and pecked his boyfriend's cheek, knowing that a lot of people were watching. "I'll see you. Promise me you'll behave?"

Blaine nodded. "I will. It's not like I can text you during class since you're on punishment…"

Kurt laughed. "I love you, baby. Later…" he turned and waved goodbye to Nick before walking into the classroom. Hunter zoomed past them out of breath and followed in after Kurt and Nick smiled, wrapping his arm around his best friend.

"Second floor English class is our first stop, asshole. You ready?"

Blaine sighed and nodded as they entered the staircase. "Sure. Bring it on."

….

"Now that everyone is settled in, I want you to take a look at the curriculum for this semester. I'll be handing everyone out a copy of the student syllabus and I would like it if you paid close attention to the content we'll cover over these first couple weeks."

Nick glanced over at Blaine who already appeared to have checked out mentally.

It was _only_ first period.

"So take the first copy and pass it back," their English teacher Ms. McCall stopped in front of Blaine's desk and handed the teen a few copies. She smiled when he looked up and gestured to his cell phone, making the rider sigh before pocketing it. "I'd love to formally welcome you to Pace, Mr. Anderson. I happen to be a big fan of you and your friend here," she looked at Nick who was smiling, "but, that doesn't mean you'll be able to get away with anything I don't let others get away with young man."

Blaine nodded as he took one of the packets and passed the others behind him. He watched the teacher smile and walk away, handing out the rest as Nick turned and smirked at him.

"She's really a big softie. And I'm not just saying that because she's hot," Nick listened as the teacher said a few more things before turning back to his best friend, "Jeff had her last year and said she was the most easy going Language Arts teacher on earth."

Blaine hummed and looked up to the front of the classroom. Ms. McCall tried getting this quiet Asian girl to read and struggled to hear as she started. "I'm not sitting in the front with you tomorrow. I can't play 2048 in class if I sit in the front."

Nick shrugged. "You're not supposed to play 2048 in class. And if you sit in the front, you'll be more likely to pay attention and less likely to flunk, don't you think?"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Besides," Nick followed along on the paper, "I'm really good in English class. You should want to sit next to me."

"Mr. Duval," the teacher held a finger to her lips and smiled at him. Blaine heard his friend apologize as he sat up straighter, looking down at the syllabus.

"I'm sorry Ms. McCall. Sorry Kiri."

Kiri, the really quiet Asian girl nodded at the apology and continued to read. The teacher looked down at the paper as well.

Blaine sighed. It was only 25 minutes into his new school year and he was already bored with life. He already missed the summer and riding and being on the beach, making out with his boyfriend at all times and driving to Los Angeles to hang out. The only thing that he was looking forward to was having four classes with Kurt…. and skipping whatever class he had while Kurt was in dance so that he could watch him dance. He checked his schedule and frowned when he saw that it was Orchestra. Leonard Riley would probably have something to say about that.

_Buzz. _

Blaine looked up at his teacher and she was explaining something to her class. He quickly snuck his phone out of his pocket and slunk down in his seat to check who the message was from.

**From Kurt: **

**Mon professeur veut que nous parlons seulement français pendant son cours.**

Blaine put the cell phone on silent as he lifted an eyebrow, trying to translate. Then he realized that Kurt had his freaking cell phone and that confused him even more. He was on punishment still so why would Burt give him his phone? And more importantly, would he get to keep his phone all night? Because… that would be really, really nice.

**From Kurt: **

**That means my teacher only wants us to speak in French while we're in her class. **

"I'm not big on pop quizzes, but if I feel it's necessary…"

"Booooo," one of the students in the back of the class joked. The teacher smiled. Blaine tried his best to hide what he was doing as he replied.

**To Kurt: **

**YOU HAD YOUR PHONE THIS WHOLE TIME AND DIDN"T TELL ME? You can really be a jerk when you want to, you know that? **

**My English teacher doesn't want me to be on my phone in class and Nick insisted we sit in the front row. SMH. But you're going to have to let me hear more of this French… later on maybe? Before dad gets home… **

Blaine hid his cell phone underneath his notebook and pretended to pay attention. Ms. McCall continued rambling about the Shakespeare sonnets they'd begin with and Nick started sketching on his syllabus. Other students appeared to be interested but were no doubt putting up a front just as Blaine was.

**From Kurt: **

**My dad let me have it in case of emergencies. I think he's easing up a little, though. I've been pretty good with the whole punishment thing. You know, besides that one time I snuck you in. But after that I've behaved. **

**Oh, and I'll consider it mon amour. ;) Don't let me distract you, though. I'll see you next period for Math, cutie.**

He licked his lips at the thought of getting Kurt alone. It had been a long time since they'd had time to themselves and Blaine was determined to find a place in Pace that was vacant or abandoned or _something_ just to… relieve a little tension during times like these. There was also the option of sneaking out to his car during their lunch period but even with his tinted windows he knew that was a bad idea.

**To Kurt: **

**I'll see you baby boy. **

Blaine put his phone away and ran a hand through his hair. "How many more minutes?"

Nick looked at his watch. "Only ten. Hey… we shouldn't have any homework after school with it being the first day and all… do you want and the boys want to—"

"So, for your first homework assignment," Ms. McCall walked to the board as the class groaned. Blaine rolled his eyes but grabbed his pen to write it down.

"I was going to ask if you guys wanted to go to the indoor skate park out of town but I guess not."

Blaine looked up and saw the teacher had only written that they had to do some research for homework. He started to pack his things away after he'd copied it down. "We'll see how much we all have to do at the end of the day, I guess. Can we get out of here?"

Nick smiled. "I know you pretty much walked out of class whenever you wanted in your old school but here, we wait for the bell."

Blaine smiled. "Whatever, man."

….

"I just want you to know that you don't have to sit next to me in every class, Hunter. I know I'm new here and all—"

"No, it's cool. I'm taking you under my wing." Hunter fixed his tie as the duo walked through the noisy halls. "We—oh shit hide me, that's my ex..." he ducked behind Kurt as they continued to walk and Kurt made a confuse face as the girl glared at the both of them.

"She's looking right at us, Hunter."

Hunter urged them along before popping up again. "Ok, whatever. As I was saying, you and I need to be in tip top shape… we need to be on the same accord. I mean you're my right hand man—"

"What're you talking about?" Kurt nudged the teen away with a smile. "I thought we were competitors. Remember you said that at the foam party? And you're going to make me late for my math class."

Hunter smiled. "I thought that over. We can spend all year fighting for solos _or _we could work together and win all of our competitions. I'm trying to get into a fancy college and I need another trophy under my belt. The big one won in Rome would be fantastic… hey are you stopping by your locker before class or…?"

Kurt pulled out his cell phone as he shook his head no. "No need to. I'm going to have to go to the first floor for the math department right?"

Hunter nodded. "Yup. Go right beneath us. I'll see you in Dance class, don't be late."

Kurt smiled and waved goodbye. He tried to ignore all the looks he got as he went into the stairwell. People had been staring since he and Blaine showed up for school that morning and it wasn't anything he wasn't used to since meeting Blaine. Just like the countertenor told Nick, people would move on with their lives after the first few days.

Kurt walked onto the first floor and gasped as he was picked up and whirled around. He saw Nick first, smirking and rolling his eyes at the both of them before Blaine pushed him against the lockers.

"I missed you."

Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes. "I missed you too. Let me go so we can get to class, Anderson."

Blaine stole a kiss before dragging him away. "You sure you don't want to skip Math? Maybe we can go behind the bleachers and make out…"

Kurt ignored him as people watched the couple walk by. "So, Nicholas. How was English?"

Blaine smirked. "Fine. Ignore me. I'll remember this later." He pinched Kurt's side and laughed when his boyfriend swung at him, dodging the hit.

"It was okay I guess. We've got a pretty easy going teacher. Better than our math teacher…" he looked back at Kurt and gestured to the old man standing outside their math classroom. "I hear this guy is a Grade A dick."

Blaine straightened his shirt as he listened to their conversation. Kurt smiled and shook his head. "What makes you say that? I thought the teachers here were pretty professional according to you and your boyfriend…"

Nick nodded. "I mean they are. But I've heard that this guy goes out of his way to remind us that we aren't so special, despite being in a specialized school. A senior that graduated last year told me that Mr. Hayward thinks the students in Pace are spoiled and privileged and that's why he goes out of his way to give us the hard work that he does."

Blaine looked at the older man and they made eye contact. Mr. Hayward's face changed as his brown eyes started to smirk.

"How honored am I to have the famous Blaine Anderson in my class?"

Kurt stopped at the entrance of the classroom and looked at his boyfriend. Blaine didn't react.

Nick sighed and forced a smile. "Hello Mr. Hayward. This is Kurt Hummel, he's new here as well—"

"I've heard of Mr. Hummel," the man crossed his arms. "I've seen your transcript and you appeared to be a decent student. I want you to know I'll be expecting a lot from you."

Kurt smiled. His grades were more than decent. "Thank you, Mr. Hayward."

The late bell rang and Blaine took Kurt's hand and led them into the classroom. Their math instructor stared at the action and Nick cleared his throat, walking in afterwards.

….

**From Jeff: **

**I had Hayward in my sophomore year but I transferred out. He was just too much for me. **

Kurt read the text as Blaine showed him it and shrugged. He was pretty sure this guy was going to be a handful but he wasn't going to let that deter him from doing the best he could. No one was going to stand in the way of him and NYADA, especially not some elderly teacher with an attitude.

Blaine put his cell phone away as he looked at his boyfriend again. Kurt had given him some lip when he dragged them to the back of the classroom to sit but eventually he shut up. He took the moment now to admire his boyfriend's outfit again and licked his lips while staring at Kurt's. He wondered if it would be a bad idea to beg Burt to ease up on Kurt's punishment. They all had learned their lesson and he wasn't a fan of going another weekend without getting to see his boyfriend. Burt would probably yell at him if he showed up at the shop—

"Mr. Anderson? Can you maybe answer the question that this lovely young lady can't answer?"

The Hispanic girl rolled her eyes away and went back to looking at her text book. Blaine hadn't been paying an ounce of attention and he knew that Hayward knew that, but he glanced at the math problem on the board and cleared his throat.

"After you move everything over to one side so that the equation is equal to 0, you'll have a perfect square trinomial."

Nick stared at the board trying to follow along, and Kurt turned to look at Blaine as he spoke.

"You can then square root 49 to get 7 which can be doubled to get 14 which is the coefficient of 'x'…. Next you factor that as a square equal to 0 and you get x= -7."

Nick turned around and smirked before facing their teacher again. Hayward looked half impressed and half upset that he'd actually gotten it right. There was no doubt that Blaine wasn't paying an ounce of attention all class long so that meant he obviously knew what the hell he was doing.

"Very good. I'm shocked. Now, for homework…"

The class moaned and Hayward smiled at the harmonious sound. "Ah, that sounds like a room full of performance art majors."

Kurt tried to hide his smile as he sent a text message.

**From Kurt: **

**That was very sexy. I may need to be tutored after school some days…**

Blaine smiled when he read the message and turned to wink at his boyfriend.

"I should point out that homework and test grades will be the biggest percentage of your grades."

Kurt sighed. So maybe Nick had a point. This guy seemed like he was going to be a pain in the neck.

Blaine didn't seem too bothered. His math was good and as long as he showed up to class he'd be fine. Kurt and Nick wouldn't really let him skip class so there was that.

….

For third period, the boys were split up, except for Jeff and Kurt. They had their dance class along with Hunter and apparently it was an advanced class. Kurt wasn't sure if he should ask if a mistake was made or not, but Jeff told him he'd be fine.

"_You have a dancer's body. Blaine says you're very flexible. You'll catch on quickly." _

Hunter smiled and Kurt looked away from the both of them. This is what he had to look forward to all semester.

Their dance teacher was a hot 20 something guy from Costa Rica. He asked that all of his students call him by his first name 'Frankie'. Most of the students in the class were familiar with him and Hunter gave Kurt the 4-1-1 on the guy.

"Never forget the choreography. Never forget your dance uniform. Don't talk while he's talking or while he's showing us the moves because he hates having to repeat himself. Remember these three things and you'll be fine."

So Kurt nodded and he paid close attention to everything Frankie said, despite Liam being a TA in this class and doing what Kurt was pretty sure was flirting with him from across the room for the entire class. Also, despite having to listen to a conversation that was probably meant to be a bit quieter between Jeff and his ex-girlfriend, aka the girl he cheated on with the guy he was now dating, aka Victoria. It was probably going to be awkward having Dance class with one another but they seemed to be… at least trying.

In Blaine's period three lesson, the teenager was trying to get accustomed to his Orchestra class with Leonard Riley. Things were a bit stricter than he was used to. He didn't know what he expected from the leader of the music department but he was hoping that this wouldn't be it.

But, the rider did notice that when paid attention, time happened to fly by.

And he did love music with a passion.

Plus, Leonard Riley did seem to respect him. That was more than he could say about any of the teacher's he had before. Blaine looked at the sheet music in front of him as the girl beside him tuned her violin.

"Is this your first time playing in an Orchestra?"

He looked at her and nodded. "It is. What's your name?"

"Dani," she smiled and looked up at Mr. Riley. "I have French with your boyfriend first period… he's fucking _hot._"

Blaine smiled now, looking back at their instructor as well. "I know."

"I just want to warn you. John over there on the bass has been eyeing you."

Blaine looked in the bass section and sure enough, a boy with tall brown hair and golden eyes was staring back. "His boyfriend is the red head on the viola and trust me he's the jealous type. Beware."

Blaine smirked now, turning to the brunette on his right. "I'm shaking in my boots. Now stop paying attention to thirsty guys and pay more attention to our teacher, Dani."

She smiled and nodded.

Leonard Riley held up his hands and gestured for them to begin, and like Blaine thought early, time pretty much went by. He paid the bassist no attention and did pretty much perfect on his violin piece. Hopefully he could keep a low profile and breeze through this class.

….

**To Blaine: **

**You know how you told me that I should let you know if I feel weird about Liam? **

**From Blaine: **

**Yes. What happened? **

Kurt nodded to the red head who took a seat next to him, letting him know the seat was free. His English teacher was a glorified hippie who spent the first 15 minutes of class venting to everyone about how he'd gotten his girlfriend pregnant _again. _They hadn't touched a syllabus or even discussed what they'd be learning or anything remotely reminiscent of what one does with a class on their first day.

"Blaine's boyfriend, right?" the red head asked.

Kurt nodded. "Kurt Hummel."

"I'm Zach. Nice to meet you."

Kurt nodded. "Nice to meet you as well."

"I have a few classes with Blaine so far. It's good to see other out students here at Pace. There's a pretty good LGBT representation here at the school."

Kurt smiled at him. "It's good to have a place we can feel safe."

Zach nodded.

**From Blaine: **

**Baby?**

Kurt looked down at his phone and replied.

"That's what I love about America," the teacher rambled on. "It truly is the land of the free."

Someone snored in front of the class and Kurt shook his head.

**To Blaine: **

**Well I just wanted to keep you in the know. He's my TA in dance and I don't know… he was kind of flirty today. Nothing too serious but enough to make me want to tell you. **

**From Blaine: **

**I don't want to get worked up in class. Tell me everything during Lunch okay?**

**To Blaine: **

**Alright baby. How's Italian class so far?**

"So how long have you two been together?"

Kurt smiled. "A couple months. Still in the honeymoon phase."

Zach nodded. "My boyfriend goes here as well. We're both music majors... his name is John. Let me know if you have any questions."

"I appreciate that a lot, Zach. Thanks." Kurt smiled softly as the boy nodded and looked up at their teacher.

"Never let someone tell you that you can't do it, students. You can do it!"

Kurt shook his head.

**From Blaine: **

**It's ok. We have to speak Italian all the time here as well so I'll need to brush up. I can't stop thinking about you though… **

Kurt smiled at the message.

**From Blaine: **

**The guys want to go to an indoor skate park after school. Are you game?**

"Now, I want you all to write about what you did over the summer."

"Are we in fourth grade or are we high school seniors, Mr. Rodney?"

"Shut up, Melissa!" another girl elbowed her in the side and she winced.

Kurt shook his head at his classmates and typed a quick message.

**To Blaine: **

**If you want to I'll tag along. Only if we can bring Mikey with us… I miss my little boyfriend.**

**From Blaine: **

**Hmph. Give me 15 kisses and we've got a deal. **

Kurt smiled, pulling out a piece of paper and beginning to write.

_This summer, I was reacquainted with the one who was made for me…_

…**.**

Fifth period lunch class was interesting. Nick and Jeff had to get used to the all of the questions from their friends. They felt bad for their ex-girlfriends who were in the same lunch period and had to deal with all the weird looks when the guys they usually sat with sat across the room.

You know, because they were together now.

Jeff also had to get used to watching guys hit on Victoria. It wasn't that he was jealous or anything, he just realized he still had a bit of possessiveness inside of him over her that would hopefully disappear soon. You know, before Nick could notice.

Kurt didn't seem to be a fan of the menu. Blaine seemed genuinely confused because the food looked nothing like it did in your normal public schools… it looked edible. And appetizing, might he add. But Kurt shook his head no when they stood on line and Blaine decided he wouldn't eat either.

"We can go somewhere if you want, babe. We have forty minutes to be back inside."

Kurt nodded. "That's a good idea. Then I can tell you about what happened in dance class."

So they left the building after explaining to Nick and Jeff that they'd be going to Oliver's Salad Bar on East 3rd Street. Nick nodded okay and Jeff asked for them to stop and buy him nachos from somewhere on the way back. They ignored him.

Only Blaine realized once they were in the car that his boyfriend had totally played him…

"Shit, Hummel… oh god—"

"You're already hard, baby," Kurt smiled as his hand played at the bulge over his boyfriend's cargo shorts. He kissed his neck and started to suck lightly while palming him.

Blaine bit his lip and thought about driving away from the school parking lot. He didn't know how safe it was to mess around here with teachers going and coming back from lunch themselves.

"I went so long without getting to touch you," Kurt started to climb into his boyfriend's lap and pushed the seat back, "and you haven't even gotten to enjoy these piercings…"

Blaine's eyes went wide when Kurt pulled his Polo off. They trailed down from his lips, over his chest, and he placed his hands at the boy's waist as he saw the two studs on each side.

"God, baby…let's just go home…"

Kurt smiled and leant in to kiss him, making no effort to hide how horny he was as he grinded into the rider's lap. Blaine bit on Kurt's bottom lip and began to grope his ass.

So maybe school wouldn't be so bad.

"Mm, let me give you a hickey," Kurt whispered, slowly grinding his hips. "And then let me suck you off right here…"

"Kurt," Blaine almost pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, "are you sure you want to… here? We're in the parking lot…"

When he didn't get a vocal answer, he took it as a yes when his boyfriend's hands were in his pants. Not that he minded at all because this was pretty fucking awesome. Seriously. He bit his lip as Kurt sucked on his neck, far above the collar of his floral shirt where he knew Kurt knew that everyone would be able to see, and tried his best not to cum in his pants before Kurt's soft lips could even touch him.

After a minute, Blaine's shirt was lifted and his eyes were closing as Kurt started to kiss down his chest. He kissed over his tattoo and then over his nipples, biting teasingly and making some really obscene noises as he got lower and lower.

And then he was pulling at Blaine's belt buckle and sucking hickeys over his waist line and Blaine was pretty sure he had the best boyfriend on earth.

"Je veux que tu baises ma bouche aussi fort que vous le pouvez," Kurt purred before licking at the head of his boyfriend's cock. Blaine's eyes darkened as he watched.

"I've no idea w-what you just said but fuck me, it was hot."

"I said," Kurt smiled and forced his boyfriend's hands into his hair—something that was totally uncharacteristic of him. Not that Blaine minded in the slightest. "I need you to fuck my mouth— _hard_. Can you do that for me, daddy?"

Blaine nodded hard as he forced Kurt to deep throat him; eyes rolling back at the feeling. He thought about giving warning that he wouldn't last very long but he couldn't exactly speak, and he knew Kurt knew that anyway.

All in all, school wasn't so bad, and as he predicted, lunch period would be his favorite.

….

"What time is it?"

Blaine checked his Rolex as Kurt got the change from paying for their lunch. "Twenty to 12. I'll speed back to school, don't worry."

Kurt nodded and turned to face his boyfriend after he grabbed their bags. "I wish we had more time so I could give you another blowjob." he pouted and turned to leave and Blaine smiled, following after him.

"So what happened with your favorite TA?"

Kurt held the door and smiled as Blaine turned to face him, pulling out his car keys with the Mickey Mouse keychain. "He is far from my favorite anything. But every time I looked up, I did catch him staring and he makes the 'Liam' face and I don't know. I don't want you to get in trouble for saying anything or doing anything that you shouldn't be doing—"

"Like what?" Blaine asked sarcastically. Kurt rolled his eyes and got into the car.

"You know, like hitting him."

Blaine smiled and started up the vehicle. "You know what babe, I'm going to be the grown up. He can look all he wants, but he can't touch. If he even tries anything or looks like he wants to try anything then I reserve the right to hit him."

Kurt glared at his boyfriend. The car moved and he shook his head. "I don't want you to get in trouble. This is why I didn't want to say anything."

Blaine ignored him. "This morning, he told me to tell you that he liked your pants. Then he winked at me. If I was going to get in any trouble, I would've done something right there. But I didn't, because I know guys like him want to see me screw up and more importantly I know that _you _don't."

Kurt sighed while they drove down the East 3rd street. "If we both ignore him, he'll get bored and move onto someone else."

"Doubt it. Have you seen you?" Blaine smirked. "Not only are you beautiful but you're smart and you're everything, Kurt."

Kurt looked at him.

"Ignore it, though. Unless it gets out of control, then I'll have to handle it. And don't forget that I have Jeff in that class as well. If you want to withhold information, my friend won't."

Kurt smiled and sat back. "I love you, knucklehead."

"I know you do," Blaine blew his boyfriend a kiss. "Now hold on tight so that I can get us back on time."

….

Their 6th period class was together. Blaine was annoyed because Hunter wouldn't stop talking to Kurt.

Oh, and Liam was the TA naturally.

But the good thing was Blaine was here so he could see all of the bullshit going on for himself. There was nothing like a firsthand account.

Leonard Riley gave this grand speech to the chorus. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's seat as they sat in the auditorium. He watched his boyfriend texting Justin and listened to all their teacher was saying.

"I'm assigning the songs we'll be learning for the first month. At the beginning of each week we'll be giving the band their sheet music and the choir the lyrics to the songs that'll be performed. Sometimes you'll be assigned solos, sometimes duets. During this time I am evaluating you all and deciding who will be our lead singers."

"That's you cutie," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. His boyfriend smiled.

"I hope so."

Hunter raised his hand to say something but Leonard Riley paid the teen no attention as he continued to speak. He huffed and looked away.

"I want to welcome our new students, countertenor Kurt Hummel, drummer Blaine Anderson, his wonderful hickey, alto Alicia Winston, and alto Sonia Sanchez."

Kurt smirked as Blaine smiled widely. Liam looked at the both of them and then away. The class snickered but gave a welcome to them all.

For the most part, class only consisted of discussions and getting to know one another, as well as talking about what would be expected over the course of the year. Blaine and Kurt made a few friends too. Though they knew Riley would be strict, they knew it'd be an enjoyable class.

….

So 7th period Improvisation class was pretty funny. Their teacher was a quirky woman from NYC and she pretty much encouraged them to do the dumbest shit that came to mind. Blaine's class clown nature got to shine here which was a good release for him having to be so watered down in his other classes, or as his teachers called it, 'behaved'.

Their first exercise was simple, only Mrs. Swanson chose Blaine as the leader for whatever reason. Nick only shook his head. She explained the rules were to have the first person walk in a circle, and those after him imitate his movements. It started out decently, but before long, Blaine had the whole class twerking in a circle. Mrs. Swanson loved his innovation.

Kurt took a seat on the floor once the exercise was over and bit his lip when Blaine pulled him into his lap. He slapped his hand away and slid to sit next to him, listening as their teacher explained the next scenario.

One thing seemed certain: this class would prove to be an easy A. Kurt knew it was for the acting major Nick, and Blaine seemed to be good at improvisation since he had a ridiculously charming personality and thinking on his feet was totally necessary in getting out of trouble. Kurt had his share of acting experience as well and he was happy they'd have a course where they could learn while having a good time.

The class flew by just like the day had. Kurt walked with Blaine to his last class which was Music Tech and kissed him goodbye, only to have the boy pull him in close and kiss him again. And again. After someone whispered for them to get a room, Kurt smiled and pulled away, saying goodbye again.

"I've gotta get across the building so we need to cut this short."

Blaine nodded and leant against the doorway. "Meet me by the car so we can go pick up Mike?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Sure. Later honey."

"I love you," Blaine blew another kiss and watched as Kurt blushed before walking away. He could feel his teacher tapping him on the shoulder and rolled his eyes before entering the classroom.

….

**From Nick: **

**We're going to the indoor skate park to chill after Blaine and Kurt pick up Mikey. It'll probably be crowded but the kids there will probably leave early. It's a school night and all. **

Jeff read the message before looking up at his teacher. He didn't really feel up to it. It was a long day and his head was starting to hurt. Plus he had to deal with Victoria passing notes to the guy next to her in this class. He obviously liked her and she didn't seem to be telling him to back off.

Not that it was any of his business but, still. Having to see it happen wasn't cool.

And it was like everyone in class was looking at him to see if he'd react. It sucked.

**From Nick: **

**Or we can go back to my place. The twins will be with a friend until my mom gets off work to pick them up. I told her I'd be with you guys. Do you want to come over? **

"Don't think that this will be an easy grade. Don't think that this class is pointless, either. You'll need a high average in this class if you intend on being in the winter recital." Jeff's History of Dance teacher Mrs. Lannister explained. "I'll try and make it as enjoyable for you all as possible. I know that this is your last class of the day and most days you'll be burnt out by this point, but I'm going to need you to tap into yourselves and focus. Can I ask that of you?"

The class nodded and Jeff did as well. She began to hand out the syllabus as he replied.

**To Nick: **

**I would love to do the skate park but I'm not feeling too great. I'd much rather spend some time alone. Sorry, babe.**

"We'll go by the text book guys. It's as simple as that. By the end of each week, you'll be examined on what we learned."

**From Nick: **

**Don't worry about it. We probably shouldn't be hanging out too much after school. Anyway, I'll let the guys know and we can just go back to my place. **

Jeff replied with a thank you and looked to the front of the class. He saw Vickie take the pass for the bathroom and ran a hand through his hair as she darted out.

"Mrs. Lannister?"

The woman turned back and raised an eyebrow. "How can I help you, Sterling?"

"My head is killing me. May I be excused to the nurse? …He has the medicine I'm allowed to take."

The teacher quickly wrote out a pass for him as she nodded. Jeff thanked her and walked to the front of the class while many of his classmates giving him judging looks. "Try to hurry back. We're going over the syllabus, ok?"

"Sure. Thank you," he walked out of the classroom after glancing at the guy his ex-girlfriend had spent the first few minutes of class passing notes with. The guy didn't pay him much attention though.

In the hallway, Victoria had already made it all the way down the block and just about to the ladies' room before Jeff called out to her. She stopped short and turned around to see him jogging over, giving the skater an odd look before smiling.

"Hey… what's up, punk?"

Jeff smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. I'm on my way to the nurse. Pretty sure I'm getting a wicked migraine."

The girl laughed and pushed her red hair back. "Geez, Sterling. It's the first day of classes. Wait until Wednesday, then how're you gonna feel?"

"Shut up," he smiled and leant against the wall. "I… listen, I know this is probably weird and all but," he looked up and saw Hunter walking into the boy's room—the senior giving him a knowing look that he ignored. "I just want you to know that I still want to be in your life. I still want to be your friend. And I'm sorry about everything that's happened between us—"

"Is this what you stopped me from going into the bathroom for?" she asked with a smile. "Listen, Jeff. You know that I love you and you're always going to be my friend, ok? What happened really sucked for me and for Naomi, but we can both see how the two of you feel for each other. That doesn't happen by accident."

Jeff nodded and looked at her. "I still feel like a jerk."

Vickie smiled. "It's probably because you were unfaithful and you hated my last boyfriend for the same thing…"

Jeff looked down.

"But that's in the past. You're happy, right?"

"I like Nick so much," Jeff told her. "We're going through things but… am I holding you up?" he gestured to the bathroom and she laughed a bit, nodding.

"I'll meet you outside the nurse. Go ahead, ok?"

Jeff smiled and nodded, walking away after she went inside. He thought to himself that he'd feel a lot better if he at least restored the friendships he had with Victoria and Naomi. The quicker that happened, the more likely it would be that everything would get back to normal, even though he was with Nick.

….

"So are you going to tell me how your scene and costume design class was? You keep letting me gush about Music Tech…"

"Well I've never seen you this excited for anything that had anything to do with school. I'm enjoying this," Kurt said with a laugh. He turned the radio in the car down a bit. "Of course I'm just going to expect you to make me beautiful music now though..."

Blaine bit his lip as he drove towards Mikey's school. "I guess I could work something out. But seriously, tell me about your class, gorgeous."

"Ok," Kurt sat back. "My teacher is hot. She loved my portfolio. The guy who sits next to me seems like a bit of a jerk. His name is John… I don't know I'm probably looking too much into it but everyone else seemed decent today and then there was him."

Blaine thought for a moment. John sounded familiar but he shrugged. "There's always one asshole. But what are they gonna make you guys do?"

"I think we'll end up being assigned certain scenes or costumes to design for when the school puts on a play or musical. She said something about working on sets for outside projects too, as well as costuming, so I'm looking forward to it. And we get to learn all of these techniques to boost our résumé… I can see it being something I pursue in the future."

Blaine smiled as Kurt slid his hand over his thigh. "You're going to kick ass at this school aren't you?"

"We are, Anderson. We are. And then we'll go to New York and kick ass there."

Blaine double parked outside of Mikey's elementary school so that they could wait for the boy's 3:00 dismissal. He took his foot off the brake once the car was in park and looked at his boyfriend, smiling. "How much homework do you have?"

Kurt shook his head as he watched parents and guardians wait outside. "Not much. French, Math, looking over the lyrics for Chorus. That's it. Everyone else was pretty lenient."

Blaine took his hand. "I have the most for Italian but it'll be easy. Nick and Jeff cancelled on us but we can still go to the skate park if you're up to it… if you're curfew isn't hella early."

"Hm, dad didn't say." Kurt looked at his boyfriend. "I don't want to push it of course, but if Mikey doesn't have anything to do then I say we go have a little fun at the park."

"Meh, he probably just has to have auntie sign some crap or color something and that's it. Are you going to ride my bike on the ramps?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm going to skateboard."

"Sure you are."

"What?" Kurt laughed and leaned across the center, kissing his cheek. "You think I'm boring?"

Blaine bit his lip. "I think you're perfect. I just also think you're a liar."

"Screw you too," Kurt laughed and kissed him once more. "I'll go get the little one. Don't want you getting a ticket or anything."

Blaine smacked his ass when he got out of the car. "Love you!"

"Uh huh," Kurt closed the door behind him and walked towards the schoolyard where dismissal was going on. Some of the parents seemed a little stressed and Kurt smiled, knowing one day in the future he'd be the same way. One day.

Now though, he smiled widely when he saw his little uniformed cutie walking in line with his class behind his teacher. The blonde made eye contact with him and his hazel eyes shined brightly. Kurt laughed, knowing that if he didn't walk over to where they were that Mikey would run away from his class and probably get into trouble for it, so he walked over to the little boy in his grey slacks, white button-down, and red and blue striped tie, waving as he approached.

Mikey's teacher checked names off the list as parents walked over and collected their kids. He smiled when the little boy practically bounced into Kurt's arms, trying not to laugh. "Hey sweetie!"

Mikey squeezed him tightly and looked around at his classmates, gesturing to the blue eyed teen. "This is him!"

"You must be Kurt," the teacher; a tanned, handsome guy in his early thirties walked over and smiled at the both of them. "He's told the class a lot about you. I'm Mr. Washington."

Kurt took the man's hand as Mikey hugged him, barely hanging on. "Nice to meet you Mr. Washington." He then smiled at one of the little girl's in the kindergarten class who said hello to him. "I hope it was all good things, huh?"

The teacher laughed and nodded. "Only the best."

Kurt nodded. "I know you were expecting his cousin Blaine to pick him up… he's here but he's in the car. How was he today?"

"Good." Mikey assured Kurt.

Mr. Washington smiled. "He was great. I can tell he's shy but he's also a brilliant boy and we're really excited to learn this year, aren't we?"

Mikey nodded to his teacher and then rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "We are."

"Good," Mr. Washington patted the boy on the back. "It was lovely to meet you. Goodbye Kurt, bye Mikey!"

"Goodbye," Kurt said, hiking Mikey higher in his arms as his little friend waved to the teacher. They turned and walked to the exit and Kurt laughed as the already tight hug got even tighter.

"You're gonna squeeze me to death, buddy," Kurt joked.

"Don't ever get punished ever again," Mikey told him with a serious look on his face. "I miss seeing you a lot."

Kurt kissed his cheek and walked towards his boyfriend's car. "I know. I'm sorry; I will stay out of trouble. Promise."

"Pinky swear."

Kurt nodded and linked their pinkies, kissing Mikey's small hand afterwards. "Pinky swear. Do you have homework?"

Blaine got out of the car and went to the other side to open the door for them.

"I don't know," Mikey said.

That probably meant yes.

"Well we're going to check to see if you do and then if we all finish our work early, we'll go hang out somewhere cool. And you can bring your big boy bike."

"After Kurt gives me my 15 kisses," Blaine said once they got to the car. He fixed his beanie before Mikey smiled and jumped into his arms; the little boy laughing at the way his big cousin tickled him. Kurt smiled as he watched the two goobers.

"Look at his uniform," Blaine said with a laugh. "You look ridiculous."

"He looks very handsome and dapper," Kurt told him. "One of the private schools in Ohio wears the same type of uniform, though they have blazers with a 'D' on it."

Mikey smiled. "I wear it better though."

There were times where you could see exactly how much Blaine's personality rubbed off on him.

"Let's get going, boys. I need my Mikey and Blaine alone time."

Blaine smiled and let his little cousin down, putting him in the backseat of the vehicle and strapping him in. He listened to the boy start talking about how good lunch was and laughed, smiling up at Kurt who made an obvious face.

Ok. Today wasn't so bad.

….

Jeff licked his lips; hands clutched into bars of Nick's headboard. He felt a moan growing in the back of his throat and though he knew he didn't have to stay quiet, he held it in. Nick moved slowly in between his legs while he peppered kisses over his neck. He could feel Jeff holding back and started to move faster until that wasn't an option anymore.

"Shit," Jeff pulled at the headboard and his eyes rolled back. Nick smiled and looked up at him, moving slower again.

"How do you feel?"

Jeff let go of a long breath and shuddered as his boyfriend started to push his shirt up. "Incredible…"

Nick laughed a little and looked down at Jeff's abdomen. "I mean your head… is it still bothering you?"

Jeff shook his head no and sat up so that Nick could help him with his shirt. "Not really. It's barely there… I want you really bad though… _mm, _fuck."

Nick leant in to kiss him, stopping a second later when his phone started to ring. Jeff groaned and pulled him back into the kiss; his hands finding Nick's ass and squeezing. For a while, they went back to grinding against one another until the incessant ringing go to be too much.

"Just," Nick pulled away and tried not to smile at the annoyed look on Jeff's face. "Just let me see who it is at least?"

Jeff looked at the spot on the bed his boyfriend's phone lay and sighed. "Look… it stopped ringing. Now come on before your little sisters randomly show up like they _always _do…. You know you're still on punishment and I shouldn't even be here."

Nick licked his lips and grabbed the phone, ignoring Jeff. The blonde sucked his teeth and rolled over, running his fingers through his hair.

"Or you can do the opposite of what I asked."

Nick read the message a few times. "I'm sorry baby."

Jeff shrugged. "Whatever. Who is it?"

"Ashleigh," Nick sat back on the bed and looked over at his boyfriend. "I…"

"No," Jeff sat up and looked at him, a little worried. "Call her back. Like, now!"

Nick rubbed over his stubble as he dialed the number, putting the call on speaker and placing it between him and his boyfriend. He watched Jeff's face and hoped that he wasn't wearing his heart on his sleeve right now because he was pretty scared himself.

"Hello? Nick?"

Nick looked from his boyfriend down to the phone. "Ash, yeah I'm here. Hey…"

"Hey," she sounded a bit… relaxed. Jeff looked at Nick and was relieved that everything was ok. "I um, I wanted to let you know that I spoke to my parents. They don't really want me to travel back to Cali for anything on my own… especially with Brooklyn, and they're not willing to come with us."

Nick took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I figured that much."

"I do want you to meet her though. And I do want your family to get the chance to know her. I've been selfish this entire time and I don't want to have… our daughter not know you. And you not know her… it wouldn't be fair."

Nick sighed. "Thanks for that much. I didn't want you to think I was harassing you but I just want to know how she looks at least. As for meeting her, we'll work something out. If I have to visit New York I will—"

"I'm sorry again—"

"Don't worry about it," Nick told her. "I… we're just going to move forward from here. I will try and be a good dad even though I know you have your boyfriend and all…"

Jeff listened for her response.

"He's a good guy. But you are her father and I do want her to know that. Ok?"

"Yeah."

She said alright. "I'll send you a few pictures and I don't know. Maybe when I have a break from school, she and I can make our way out there. At least for a couple days? My parents will probably murder me but I do owe you that much."

Nick and Jeff were both quiet.

"If it wasn't for seeing Blaine, I don't think I would've ever told you. I'd probably let her live her life thinking something that isn't true, and I hate that I was ok with it, you know? I'm just sorry."

"Ashleigh, stop apologizing." Nick looked at his boyfriend. "It's ok because I didn't have great intentions when I found out you had a little girl either. We're both young so we'll just charge it to that and move forward. Deal?"

Jeff lay back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Deal." Ashleigh responded. "I'm going to get back to her though and send you some pictures as promised. I'll chat with you some other time then."

Nick nodded. "Thank you. And yes, we'll talk."

"Bye."

The phone call disconnected and Nick stared down at his phone. Jeff continued to look at the ceiling and licked his lips.

"You're both doing the right thing by trying. I think you should tell your mom about her granddaughter before everything piles up, though. You've been quiet about me and about Brooklyn and if she finds out about these things from anyone else but you, I'm sure she'll be hurt. I would too."

Nick looked at him.

His phone went off the next second and Jeff turned to face his boyfriend. Hesitantly, Nick picked up the phone and stared at the message's content. After a moment he started to smile as he scrolled through the photos.

Her hair was dark and her eyes were green and she had the most adorable, fat cheeks he'd ever seen. She was smiling in one of the pictures and it was easy to see she had her dad's smile. And then it dawned on Nick that he helped make this little life—this little girl was part of him. He felt like he'd missed so much of the process he was supposed to be part of and he was only going to continue to miss so much of her life.

"Baby?"

Nick looked at Jeff and handed him the phone. He smiled. "It's Brooklyn. Blaine described her perfectly."

Jeff took the phone and smiled as soon as he laid eyes on the little girl. He shook his head as he looked through all of the pictures, laughing a bit at the one where she was crying because _hello, your dad is a drama major and you're going down the same path, young one. _"She's beautiful. You have a little girl, babe."

Nick shook his head as it started to sink in. "Yeah… I want to meet her. I want to hold her."

Jeff sat up. "You should probably tell your mom. She may be able to help."

Nick nodded and lay back down. "I know. I'm just wondering if I want to go to her while I'm grounded and tell her that I have a kid in New York. Not really helping my situation."

Jeff smiled. He lay down next to the brunette and they both looked at the little girl. "She's gonna love you, you know."

Nick kissed his cheek. "Yeah."

….

Kurt laughed as he fell onto the wooden floor in the middle of the dome, Blaine tumbling on top of him. They could hear Mikey's hilarious laughter a couple yards away and Blaine groaned as he rolled off of his boyfriend.

"That's the last time I share a skateboard with you, mister. You could've killed us."

Kurt laughed as he crawled over to his board. "Well look at you. One day at a performing arts school and you're already as dramatic as they come."

Blaine smiled and gestured for Mikey to come over so that he could fix his helmet. "You love me."

"Always will," Kurt got up and grabbed the skateboard, mounting it again. "I think that I skate better than you BMX though."

Mikey started laughing and Blaine snorted; the two of them unable to keep their composure. Kurt folded his arms, trying to appear angry but unable to when the both of them were being _Mikey and Blaine. _

"Fine. Laugh all you want. I'll show the both of you."

Blaine fixed his cousin's helmet and looked at the blonde, shaking his head. "I bet I'll be the one having to do the bandaging after today, huh?"

Mikey smiled. "Kurtie can do it! Let's go get our bikes."

Blaine stood up and went over to get his. He was riding the birthday present from Kurt; his purple and gold bike that the teen had made himself, and a lot of the guys were complimenting him on it.

Kurt started to kick and push as he rode the skateboard around the dome. He coasted for a while and put his hands out on each side in a way that Blaine thought _Kurt _must've thought made him look cool. Mikey clapped his hands for him.

"Let's make things interesting, Hummel." Blaine sat back on his bike as Mikey knew that the smile on his cousin's face meant they were going to have big boy talk that he didn't understand yet. He got on his bike and started to ride his around the indoor park. Blaine watched him go before motioning to Kurt. "Come here."

Kurt smiled as he tried to slow down, shaking his head no. "I'm not interested in whatever you're selling."

"Oh, but you are." Blaine rode down into the dome, speeding up and starting to chase Kurt. His boyfriend squealed and did his best to get away without hurting himself.

"Stop!"

Blaine laughed and did a wheelie, hopping off of his bike. "Come here and I won't chase you."

Kurt stepped off of the board and jumped back, watching it continue to roll around the dome. He looked at Blaine. "What do you want?"

"Come here," Blaine repeated with a laugh. Kurt smiled and slowly swayed over to him.

"First, I'm not riding your bike on the ramp. I don't care how nicely you ask me or how much you kiss me."

"Second?" Blaine asked with a grin.

"Secondly I'm not going to mess around with you while we're alone with your little cousin so get that out of your head."

"It had nothing to do with sex so now who's the pervert?"

Kurt smiled. "You're still the pervert."

"I'll teach you a trick on the board. It's fairly simple. If you can pull it off, I'll do whatever it is that you want. If you can't, you do whatever I want."

Kurt smirked. "And this isn't about sex? Ok…"

"It doesn't have to be," Blaine put his bike down. "You'll have three tries to pull it off. If you can do it, I won't say no to whatever it is that you want."

Kurt went to climb out of the dome with Blaine as he thought about it. How hard could a little trick be? "Fine but only because I want to prove you and Mikey wrong."

Blaine laughed again and put the board down, skating forward. "It's called the Casper." When he stopped, he put it face down and placed his foot behind the back wheels. "Basically you put your right foot on the tail and your left foot underneath the bottom of the board like this."

Kurt walked over with crossed arms as he watched and listened.

"Then you're going to want to swing your body 180 degrees to your right," he demonstrated, "and jump over it like _this_," Blaine landed on the board easily and smiled at Kurt. "Should I show you again? It's not hard at all."

Kurt smirked and shook his head, not believing he got himself into this situation. "Show me again and then I get a practice shot."

"No practice, that wasn't part of our deal you cheater," Blaine smiled and repeated the trick as Mikey rode over. "See? Nice and easy. Don't try to be Ryan Sheckler and you should be fine."

Kurt rolled his eyes and accepted the skateboard, setting it down on his foot exactly how his boyfriend had shown him. He put his right foot on the tail and looked at Mikey before taking a deep breath.

"If I fall…"

"I'll kiss it all better." Blaine assured him.

Mikey looked at his cousin. "You should make him kiss that boo boo on your neck better too, Blainey. You said you wouldn't walk into any more cabinets…"

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "You're so clumsy."

Blaine rubbed over the hickey. "Just do it, Hummel."

"Ok," Kurt looked down at the board and slowly at first started to twist his body. When he jumped over it, he wobbled a little and stumbled back, just catching himself before he could you know… break his neck.

Mikey gasped as Blaine went to get the board, catching it before it rolled into the dome. "Be careful!"

Kurt laughed. "Alright I know what I did wrong. I got it this time."

Blaine smiled as he put it back down on the ground. "You're over eager. Take it easy. Relax…" Kurt placed his left foot beneath the board as he looked at Blaine. "The less you think about it the more natural it will feel."

"Hm," Kurt licked his lips. "What if you give me a good luck kiss?"

Blaine looked around the skate park and smiled. "Why would I want to help the competition?"

"Because you love the competition and if the competition wins, he's going to make you do whatever he wants and you're going to love each and every second of it."

Blaine turned to look back at Kurt and his boyfriend smirked, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "Every. Single. Second."

Mikey covered his eyes. "Come on already!"

Blaine licked his lips and kissed Kurt's cheek, followed by a kiss to his lips when the younger teen pulled away. It was soft and lasted a second longer than necessary maybe, but Kurt pulled away with a smile and a small 'thank you'. Blaine nodded; taking a few steps back and watching him get ready.

And on the second try – probably thanks to that good luck kiss – Kurt had succeeded at pulling off the _Casper. _His landing was a bit shaky but he landed it nonetheless, and the cocky smile he gave as he started to cabbage patch made Mikey laugh and clap loudly.

Blaine bit his lip and clapped as well – at least he tried too. Cooper joked that the kid could never quite get the hang of it – and he waited for Kurt to walk over to him before giving his congratulations. "I knew you could do it…"

Kurt laughed, carrying the black and purple skateboard. "Oh did you, Mr. I'm Your Competition?"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. "Let me get a video of you doing that for Jeff and then maybe," he pulled him close, "you can tell me what it is you're going to make me do…" his eyes hungrily roamed over Kurt's body, staring particularly long at his crotch, and his boyfriend smiled.

"Oh, that's easy. Whatever I wanted, right? You're going skinny dipping."

Mikey looked up at them curiously as he sucked on his ring pop. "What's that?"

Blaine's face dropped and Kurt laughed, walking away. "Make sure you catch my good side for this video. Jeff will love it."

….

The boys silently cursed when they pulled up at the Hummel residence around 6pm and Burt's truck was in the driveway. Mikey was singing along to the Usher song on the radio as Kurt wondered just how much trouble he would be in for not being home yet and Blaine sighed, hoping it wasn't too severe.

They got out of the car and Kurt took Mikey's hand, walking him to the Kinsella home. Blaine watched them go before jogging up the steps with his and Kurt's backpacks in tow. He unlocked the door to Kurt's place and peeked inside, looking for Burt.

The man could be heard in the kitchen, humming the tune to an old Sinatra song as the faucet ran. Blaine looked at the television and saw that the local news was on; the weatherman promising a beautiful week as usual. Blaine put their bags down and fixed his red beanie, making his way into the kitchen.

There was takeout on the kitchen island. It looked like he'd intended to have dinner with Kurt, and Blaine felt bad that they'd gotten back at this time. He cleared his throat before saying hello.

"Good evening…"

Burt turned away from the sink, a bit startled, but smiled a bit when he saw Blaine in his kitchen. He turned the water off and grabbed a hand towel. "Anderson. Hey… where's Kurt?"

Blaine pointed somewhere before putting his hands in his pockets. "He walked Mikey next door to my uncle. We um, took him to this skate park. I know he's grounded so we probably shouldn't have but I'm sorry."

Burt nodded and tossed the towel away. "Don't worry about it. He and I will set a curfew for school nights and all but it won't be this early. I'm not that lame. You want to stay for dinner, bud?"

Blaine was shocked but quickly nodded yes. "Sure. I'd love to, thanks."

"No problem," Burt went over and got a few plates to set the table with. "So how was day number one at this fancy school of yours? Was it worth the hype? I've been hearing about it since I told him we were moving to Long Beach and if Neil Patrick Harris himself wasn't one of the teachers then I'll be greatly disappointed."

Blaine smiled and took a seat at the island. "There was no Neil Patrick Harris but Kurt loves the school just as well."

"Mhm," Burt took a seat and looked at him. "I'm sorry to change the subject but can you go put on one of your boyfriend's scarves or something? That thing is distracting."

Blaine's eyes went wide and he nodded, hopping down from the stool. "Oh… yeah. Be right back."

Burt smirked and started to put food on the plates.

As Kurt walked in, he was a little frightened when he saw his boyfriend running from the kitchen. Thoughts of his father mentioning his gun collection went through his mind until Blaine motioned to his hickey and made a face and then gestured upstairs.

"I'm going to get a scarf. There's dinner. Chinese…" his voice faded when he got upstairs and Kurt could hear the faint sound of his bedroom door flying open. He smiled a little and shook his head, stepping out of his shoes and going towards the kitchen.

Burt looked up at him with a smirk that only Burt could wear and his son waved hello, going to take the seat next to him.

"Hi dad."

"Uh huh." Burt smiled and patted his son on the shoulder. "Welcome home, kiddo. How was your day? Don't tell me everything…"

Kurt ignored him as he went to wash his hands. "You know. I love Pace. I love getting to be surrounded by people who love what they are interested in as much as I do and I'm so grateful for this opportunity." He returned to the island and thanked his father for dinner.

Burt nodded and took a bite from his food. "That's a genuine answer and not some stock version, right?"

Kurt smiled and looked at his dad. "I'm genuine no matter how typical the reply may be." As he reached over to pour them all something to drink, Blaine walked back in with three different scarves from Kurt's collection on, drying his hands on his shorts. His boyfriend rolled his eyes and continued to speak as Burt laughed. "And I can't deny that getting to go to school with that guy is a bonus as well."

Blaine took his seat next to Kurt and grabbed his fork. "I'm not saying that I am going to be getting into any trouble or anything but there's this teacher's assistant there that I don't like because he openly flirts with Kurt. Since day one, really," Blaine said as Kurt sighed. "And he's like 20 something."

"He's 20," Kurt told him. "He's 20 and not an issue."

Burt looked at his son.

"I'm pretty sure he's being annoying to get on Blaine's nerves. Most of the kids there are threatened by someone who's as known as Blaine when they were used to being the center of attention—"

"Only he's not a kid," Burt stated.

Blaine nodded. "I've already determined that if I deal with it off-campus that I can't be punished."

Kurt looked away from the both of them and down at his plate. "But then he could totally sabotage your grades or some stupidity and that's the last thing we need."

Burt looked up at them as he took a sip from his glass. "I'm going to give some very simple advice to you so that any arguments over this guy can be avoided. Blaine, trust Kurt and don't pay the TA any attention. All he wants is attention. Kurt…" he looked at his son, "Don't feed into any of this guy's bullshit. I send you to school for an education, not to be harassed by 20 year olds."

Kurt nodded. "Neither of you have anything to worry about. Blaine knows that," he looked at his boyfriend who was very much into his food right now, "and now you know that dad."

Blaine took another bite and adjusted the scarves around his neck. "We just want Liam to know that."

Kurt ate quietly as he thought about what was said. He seriously considered talking to one of the teachers at the school if any of this got out of hand. That was the only way he could think of toning down the flirtation from his TA and keeping his boyfriend out of trouble for probably getting fed up one day and making a move. He didn't want anything to be blown out of proportion or to distract from their schooling. Maybe if it came down to it, he'd talk to Leonard Riley.

Burt and Blaine had continued to talk as they all ate and Kurt shook his head from his thoughts as he paid more attention to the conversation at hand.

"Anyway," Blaine swallowed. "I think I want to be a music producer one day. I think I want to write music and produce for a career, so I'm going to look at schools for that."

Kurt looked up a little shocked and Burt nodded. "So you're both looking at New York when you start applying, right?"

Blaine nodded and looked at his boyfriend. "Nick and Jeff are talking about dorming where they want to go to school but I'm going to start looking at apartments after we apply to our colleges."

Burt nodded. "I hope you're more focused on your grades right now. Apartment hunting can wait."

"Yeah I am," Blaine told him. He finished eating and shrugged as he grabbed his glass. "I am."

"I love how you tell my dad this stuff before I get to hear any of it," Kurt said with a smile. He watched Blaine steal a piece of broccoli from his plate before wincing at the wet kiss on the cheek he got.

"I was telling the both of you," Blaine got up and went to clear his dishes.

"Don't be in a rush to grow up though, boys. I know the living on your own thing sounds appealing and all but," Burt looked back at them as Kurt got up to help clean as well. "Make sure you have your priorities in order. School comes first."

Blaine listened to him.

"We know, dad," Kurt turned around and wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder. "Tell me how your day was, though."

Burt took his last bite and swallowed before answering. Blaine finished washing the dishes and returned to the table. "You know… did a repair for a bitter woman who assumed I was trying to cheat her when she got her bill because she wasn't a man and had no idea what was wrong with her car though I explained it several times. One of the cars I had to tow was stuck in traffic so that was fun and wasted a few hours out of my day. But I came home early to see you two and make sure things went smoothly."

Blaine batted his eyelashes at him and Kurt laughed.

"We love you too old man," said his son. "Oh, I'm pretty sure Don fired me when I went to drop Mikey off."

Blaine and Burt both looked at him. "What?"

"Well," Kurt walked over to Blaine now and took a seat beside him, "he says that he wants Blaine and I focused on our classes. Something about them being demanding and how if I was at the shop I wouldn't be able to give it my all, which I guess is true. But I did like the money."

Burt watched his son start to pack up the leftovers. "You can always work for him or even for me when there's a holiday or something. It's not like you have rent to pay."

Blaine smirked. "He has shoes to buy…ouch. Uncalled for, Kurt."

Burt laughed at the two and stood up to put his things in the sink. "Homework is done, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt put everything in the fridge. "We finished it earlier. Mikey helped me with my French."

Blaine stared at Kurt's ass as discreetly as he could as the teen bent over. He looked at Burt and was thankful the man wasn't paying him any attention, and then back to Kurt and licked his lips.

"Well then I'm sure you got them all right."

Kurt stood up now and stretched, his polo rising a little with the action. He caught his boyfriend staring and smirked, walking over and kissing his forehead. "Are you leaving any time soon?"

Blaine shook his head no as his hands rested along the island. "Not if your dad lets me stay a while."

"You can stay until 8," Burt turned the water off and went towards the bathroom. "Down here though. He still has a week left on punishment."

Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine as the boy pouted. "Stay, okay? I'm going to change into something comfortable and then we can watch something on TV."

Blaine nodded, pulling him in for a quick kiss before Kurt was pulling away. He sighed and let go, wishing on a million stars that he could follow him up the stairs and lock the door and strip down to next to nothing.

Blaine sat there for a moment, yawning and looking at the time. They still had over an hour to hang out before he had to leave. Cooper texted him to make sure that he was okay and Blaine tiredly replied that he'd be in around 8:15ish.

Burt came out of the restroom and looked at Blaine sitting at the kitchen island. He raised an eyebrow and gestured to the living room. "You can make yourself at home, bud."

Blaine looked at him for a while. "Can I ask you a question?"

Burt made a _here we go _face as he smiled, nodding yes. "What is it?"

Blaine rubbed at the nape of his neck and led the way into the living room. Kurt's father slowly followed.

"The night we got back from Ohio, Kurt was telling me that you and him had a talk about… well about him and I," Blaine took a seat on the sofa while Burt remained standing, preparing to go to bed for the night. "You know? Me and him here… and what we were allowed to do."

Burt stared at him.

Blaine took a deep breath and put the television on mute. "Ok. You're going to make me say it. You and Kurt talked about… well he told me that you said the two of us were allowed to like… do things here. Well not things but… ok sex. He said that you told him that we were allowed to have sex here and you'd be ok with it if we kept it quiet and I didn't believe him."

Burt stared some more.

Blaine looked up at him. "A yes or a no, pops. That's all I need."

"I said it," Burt answered. "Why don't you believe I'd say that?"

Blaine looked at him obviously. "I'm pretty sure I don't have to answer that. You know our history better than anyone and—"

"We got off to a rough start but I consider you my boy just like I consider Kurt and if you're here and you're being safe, I don't mind it. I know you're going to do it, and I'm not going to act like stopping it from happening _here_ is doing anything. I did ask him that the both of you not let me know what you're doing though. I don't think that's too much to ask."

Blaine folded his hands as he nodded. "You're right. It isn't… um, thanks by the way. I mean I don't want you to think that's all we do when we're alone because it isn't."

Burt stared at him again.

Blaine licked his lips. "But, it would be cool if I could stay over tonight—"

"No."


	3. Chapter 2: Cracked

**Gemini **

A/N: I don't think I have much to say (lol _shocker _I know) but I just hope you enjoy the chapter. If you have any questions you can tweet me or ask me on tumblr. I put anon back on but don't be a shit head lol.

Also, visit ourstargemini . tumblr . com for photo and information. It's done pretty horribly because I have 0 time for anything nowadays _but _I am trying my best to be vintage nellie12 who did awesome stuff for you guys. You know. Anyway yeah, read the chapter and have fun with it, yeah? It's a fun one.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Cracked**

Cooper hummed along to the music filling the living room of the beach house as he took a seat on the sofa. His night was quite awesome and because of it, his mood was through the roof. He wore that stupid, goofy, telling smile and tapped his hands along his thighs to the rhythm of his younger brother's piano playing, all the while waiting for Blaine to say something.

Blaine would say something. He knew Blaine.

"I'm guessing your date went well if that dumb look on your face is any indication," the younger Anderson said, still focused on his fingers moving along the ivory keys. Cooper grinned and stared at the muted television; Diesel sleeping on the couch right next to him.

The damn dog never slept in his _bed _where he was supposed to sleep.

"Well she and I did have some fun in the pool. Not _that _type of fun, but we definitely had a few laughs. We're big goof balls and it's fun when you can find someone who's into what you're into, you know?"

Blaine looked at his sheet music and was otherwise quiet. Cooper smiled, still humming along to the song.

"Is this an original by any chance?"

Blaine nodded now. "Something I'm working on for Mikey's birthday party this weekend."

Cooper smiled. "I'm sure he'll love it. Are there lyrics?"

Blaine nodded again. "Of course. They probably won't make much sense to everyone else but I think he'll understand. At least I hope he will…"

"I'm sure he will. He's a genius. Takes after me in that respect," Cooper smiled; laughing when Blaine's piano playing became comical in reaction to the _bullshit _he'd just heard, and then reached for the remote. "Why don't you wrap it up, anyway? It's close to midnight Squirt."

Blaine stretched his arms over his head and turned to look at his brother. "Does Justin know how serious things are with you and his sister?"

Cooper smiled. "Are you implying that we need his permission?"

"What about her ex-boyfriend? You know: the one she was with since all of you were in high school. Wasn't he like… crazy?"

"He's going to be just fine," Cooper told his brother. He turned the volume up and put the television on Comedy Central. "And Justin has more important things to worry about like his career and his long-distance relationship not going sour. You have more important things to worry about like your violin playing and maybe getting some sleep… so get to bed."

Blaine smirked, running his hands through his hair. "My violin playing is fantastic. Mr. Riley talks about me all the time. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have the final song at the recital this winter which you are going to be coming to…"

Cooper smiled, nodding. "For sure. Why just me though? What about mommy?"

"Well she'll be busy with our new baby sister by that point I imagine and you have to film me for the both of them. Kurt totally sucks at filming. He never pays attention to what he's doing. I have tons of video of half of my bike doing tricks because the camera was out of focus."

"But you love him regardless."

"More than anything in this world," Blaine heard his phone go off and reached for it. "Speak of the devil."

After smiling at something on television, Cooper replied. "What is it with you kids and not sleeping on time?"

"It's 11:47, CJ." Blaine lifted an eyebrow at the message. "I'm pretty sure our teachers aren't even asleep at this time."

**From Kurt: **

**Are you up? Busy? If not, can you come over? **

"Well you've been doing great during your first month of school and I just want you to stay consistent. It's September tomorrow. It'll soon be time to apply to colleges and you want to keep up the good work. So," Cooper turned to look at his brother, "If it seems like I'm being a little rough on you or even _annoying,_ I don't mean to. I just want you to do well Squirt."

"I get it," Blaine said monotonously as he typed out a reply.

**To Kurt: **

**I'm up baby. Is everything ok? **

**From Kurt: **

**Everything is ok. I know it's late but… I can't stop thinking about you. **

"Good." Cooper flipped through the channels. "So get your caboose to bed."

Blaine licked his lips as he reread the message, typing out a response. "Ok."

**To Kurt: **

**What're you thinking about? CJ is sending me to bed now but if you need me to I can sneak out. **

Blaine tried not to get too excited. There had barely been any sex since school started really. They hadn't really been going out during lunch break because the time was used to get caught up on coursework or get a head start on homework, and after school they'd been busy with assignments and solos and whatever else. Blaine didn't think he'd like being so busy with _school _of all things but he was staying out of trouble and his family and friends were impressed with his turnaround. And while he realized that he and Kurt only really messed around on the weekend when they were alone or randomly when they had a bit to drink and got handsy after one of their dates, it wasn't so bad. He and Kurt did get to enjoy time being boyfriends without the constant physicality of it all, and they were closer than ever; joking and holding hands and just talking about the most ridiculous stuff that came to mind. If that meant having to deal with a serious case of blue balls after a make out session ended in just that – _a make out session _– Blaine would deal with that.

He grabbed his violin case and other belongings from the coffee table. Cooper said goodnight; still in his cheerful mood, and Blaine replied before running up the steps two at a time.

**From Kurt: **

**I'm thinking about you touching me… my chest, between my legs, fingering me… just everywhere. I'm touching myself and pretending that it's you but it's not the same. **

**From Kurt: **

**My body knows exactly how you feel and nothing else will do it. **

**From Kurt: **

**Can you please come? **

Blaine cursed to himself as he went in his bedroom and felt his dick getting harder. He dropped his things to the floor and wondered how long it would take Cooper to go to sleep. Usually, his brother would stay up doing something nonsensical to about 2:50am where he'd just crash without warning. Nonsensical tended to include either talking to his _maybe_ girlfriend Jasmine – Justin's older sister, singing '80s rock songs as he went over his lines, or playing video games with David who was supposed to be focusing on UCLA but was apparently up at random times of the morning on PS3. If this was the case tonight, Blaine would probably have to sneak out of the window.

Blaine had every intention of doing whatever it took to not only get some, but to make sure Kurt was left satisfied. _Very _satisfied.

**To Kurt: **

**I'll be over in about 30. Just let me get dressed and pretend to be asleep for a while in case the bro comes in here? I'll sneak out and drive right over. **

Blaine looked for a shirt as another message came in.

**From Kurt: **

**Can you make it 20? Please baby…**

**From Kurt: **

**I'm so fucking horny Blaine.**

"Shit," Blaine exhaled into his fist as he looked at the phone. Images of Kurt lying naked in bed playing with himself while moaning his name popped into his head and Blaine literally said 'fuck it', tossing a white v-neck on and grabbing a pair of black jeans.

**To Kurt: **

**Your dad is definitely asleep right? You're certain? **

Blaine hopped over the bed and stuffed some pillows underneath the comforter to maybe make it look like someone was under there. Maybe the person would appear to be three hundred pounds overweight but at least it looked convincing.

Ok – maybe not convincing, but let's be real, Cooper wasn't the type to thoroughly inspect anything like this. Uncle Don, maybe. CJ… not so much.

Blaine hurried into his Adidas and grabbed his phone, reading the reply.

**From Kurt: **

**He went to bed over an hour ago. I'm certain he's out like a light, babe. I've been in the living room watching a movie that's doing nothing but turning me on more… in retrospect it was a terrible idea but right now all I can think about is you doing to me what Jake Bass is doing to Max Ryder. Only harder. **

"Fuck," Blaine smiled and went over to his window. He double checked to make sure he had his keys and ID before looking down the two stories and taking a deep breath. "I never went through this for pussy. He better know how fucking special he is."

When one leg was out of the half-open window, Blaine hooked it over until it was on the roof over their patio. The moonlight reflected over the water in their pool beneath him and he acknowledged the fact that after one slip up, this could all end badly. But, Blaine carefully climbed onto the roof and then carefully jumped and landed on the patio table before jumping onto the ground.

Diesel - who apparently found the worst timing in the world to wake up – started to bark crazily at the racket. Blaine cursed beneath his breath before running around the deck, stumbling over something as he pulled up his jeans (to the appropriate level, of course) and took off along the side of the beach. Shane shook his head as he saw him and José laughed along with him.

"Tell Kurt we said hey!"

Blaine ran up the beach with his middle finger in the air, only a few yards from his car. That happened to be the one bad thing about living on the beach; it seemed as if you had a thousand neighbors because whoever happened to be visiting the beach at that given time knew everything that was going on. It was more crowded than it needed to be on a Wednesday night/Thursday morning, and as Blaine pulled out his keys and got closer to his Lexus, he noticed a group of guys hanging around it.

One of which happened to be Peter.

The rest of them were old classmates of his as well, but not guys he was particularly close with. There was Tommy… the same Tommy from Blaine's birthday party that he almost hit because of the whole '_you're switching schools because your boyfriend wants you to?'_ bullshit. What an annoying twit. He was there with his trampy looking girlfriend, and two other guys; one a junior who was definitely supposed to have graduated with David and Justin's class and the other a chubby Kevin Hart look alike who often had something to say for everything. Blaine stared at all of them before walking over to the driver's side.

"Anderson… congrats on the arts school," Tommy said with a sly grin. He looked at Chubby and then back to Blaine. "JFK High misses you."

Blaine looked from him to Peter.

"Long time no see," Peter put out the joint he was smoking and took a few steps back. "I hope everyone's doing ok…"

Blaine glared at him for a while longer before observing the group as a whole. Tommy's girlfriend seemed bored and looked away, staring at the city skyline at the far end of Long Beach. Blaine opened his car door.

"Make sure your friends stay away from my car, Petey. I don't think any of you could afford to reimburse me if something happened to it…"

Tommy smiled as the tall super junior laughed. "Wow, Anderson. You get a little bit of money, get on TV, go to a new school and suck some cock, and you think you're too good for Long Beach, huh?"

Blaine slammed his car door shut and took a few steps forward. Tommy stepped forward too, but Peter was in between the both of them.

"Hey… Blaine chill out," he blocked the curly haired teen from the others and looked at him, "They're just a little high and they're talking out of their asses right now. The last thing anyone here wants is trouble, ok? Just go wherever you're going."

Blaine looked up at the taller teen before rolling his eyes and walking back to his car. One of the guys could be heard laughing and another mumbling '_no talent faggot'_ but Peter shoved his new friends away before Blaine could run them over with his car. He shook his head as he got in, slamming the door and watching them through his tinted windows.

**From Kurt: **

**I swear I'm just going to cum without you.**

Blaine looked down at his phone and remembered that he had an extremely horny boyfriend waiting for him. He took a deep breath and tried to push the encounter to the back of his mind, smiling as he replied to the text and starting up his car.

**To Kurt:**

**As long as you let me lick it up when I get there and then fuck you senseless, I suppose we won't have a problem. **

A jogger went by before Blaine could properly pull off, but once he did he sped all the way to the main street, music blasting unnecessarily loud. The Trey Songz record that Mikey got in trouble for singing the other day was playing on the radio and Blaine hummed along to the lyrics, weaving in and out of traffic on the two lane two way road, not aware the LBPD was right behind him until the sirens went off.

Blaine checked his rearview mirror before looking at how fast he was going. He cursed and sat up straight in his seat. "No fucking way."

There was no way. He kept driving, slowing down to what was the actual speed limit but not pulling over at all. He hoped that if he slowed down a bit, the police would turn their sirens off and go about their business.

Only they didn't, and after a moment he got the warning that they weren't bullshitting.

"Pull the vehicle over now."

Blaine smiled at the command and shook his head. "I'm fucking smoked."

He kept driving though, speeding up again. After turning his music up and feeling his cell phone vibrate again, Blaine decided that he may as well go down like a champ if his mother was going to murder him for this anyway, right?

"Fuck it."

….

**To Blaine: **

**It's been 15 minutes. **

Kurt pressed send and slouched down on the sofa; his lower lip between his teeth. His eyes were dark as they watched what unfolded on the television. The volume was low enough so that he'd hear if his father woke up and started to move around upstairs, but he didn't know how much time that'd give him to get his hands out of his pants, throw on a top, turn to something appropriate, _and _make up an excuse for not being in bed after midnight, but for some reason that was the furthest thing from his mind.

The men on screen moaned in unison and Kurt licked his lips, watching one take it from behind as his hair was pulled. His phone vibrated beside him but he didn't bother checking his boyfriend's reply; too busy stroking his cock to the rhythm of the sex on TV. Although he wanted to close his eyes and fuck his fist until he came, all of him knew it wouldn't feel satisfying unless it was Blaine getting him off.

Kurt had been here before. Since the start of the school year, his sex life wasn't as _there _as it had been over the summer. Well, he didn't exactly have a sex life before Blaine, but after Blaine it seemed as if he was being pleasured whenever and wherever he wanted. Now, it was really difficult to get into that same spontaneity of it all. Now, it was almost as if they were scheduling times to mess around, and even if they tried to do something, they'd be interrupted by life. It really wasn't fair.

But tonight, Kurt _needed _it. He wasn't sure what came over him – usually he was able to think of Blaine kissing him and touching him, and before he knew what was happening, he'd have his fingers inside his ass and he'd be moaning Blaine's name. Sometimes he'd look at a few dirty websites and other times he'd call Blaine, but by then it was well past late and he'd be asleep. Tonight though, he lucked out.

His phone vibrated again and Kurt thrust up into his hand, watching as the bottom was bent over a table and fucked hard. One hand slid down over his chest and eventually touched his navel as the other jerked himself off, and just as his toes curled and his eyes rolled back, he realized he was right there.

He couldn't stop now.

The gasp that left his lips was half shock and half pleasure. Kurt arched his back off the couch as his cum dripped down over his abdomen. He raked a hand through his hair and pulled a bit as the other continued to rub along his shaft, pretending it was Blaine's hand and then Blaine's lips.

But for some reason, it wasn't.

Kurt collapsed against the sofa, a slight pout on his lips. He was upset with himself for not holding on until his boyfriend got there, but he was also upset with Blaine for not being there a bit sooner. Kurt was only human. He grabbed his phone to read the response from Blaine but only it wasn't Blaine, it was Rachel. Kurt rolled his eyes and reached over for a tissue to clean himself up with. As he looked up at the screen, Kurt licked his lips and dialed his boyfriend's number.

….

The cop driving shook his head as their car flew down the all-way in pursuit. "Looks like we've got ourselves a little Danica Patrick. How much you wanna bet on this one, Jax?"

His partner held onto his seat as the car swerved, pursuing the black car. "You're going to make me lose the Applebees I had for dinner. Can we just radio it in so I can go home?"

Blaine turned another sharp corner and drove down Jeff's block, stepping on the gas. He was grateful it was night time as he turned the music off completely. Hopefully no pedestrians would be out right now. The sirens flashed behind him and he bit his lip, turning another corner, this time onto a one-way street but in the wrong direction. He cursed when he noticed and drove even faster, running a stop sign and swerving onto Broadway now.

"I should drive past a fucking Dunkin' Donuts so you motherfuckers get distracted," Blaine said to himself, speeding down the road and cutting someone off. "I can't believe I'm in this situation."

His phone rang as he heard the sirens dying down a little. Blaine focused on the road, slowing down at a red light and looking both ways before turning right. He answered his phone as he drove, looking in the rearview to make sure he wasn't being followed. "Baby…"

"If you didn't want to come over all you had to do was say so, Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he drove onto the highway. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm on the way now, in my car."

Kurt sighed, and by the sound of his voice Blaine knew he'd just come. "Where are you? It's not like we live _that _far from one another."

"I know… I'm just on the highway for an exit but when I get off –"

"The highway…?!"

Blaine sped in between lanes, passing a couple cars. "I got into a police chase but I think I lost them."

_Silence. _

"But," Blaine hit 80 miles per hour and signaled that he was getting off at the next exit, "I'll be there in another 10 minutes. I'm sorry for making you wait even longer but when I get there I gotta tell you what happened –"

"Just… go back home, Blaine. I don't know what you're up to but I'm just gonna go to bed."

Blaine held the phone to his ear as he got off at the exit. "What are you talking about? …I'm coming over ok?"

"Are you out of your mind? You could have been killed or you could've seriously hurt someone else!"

Blaine licked his lips. "You wanted me to hurry up."

"I didn't want you to put Long Beach in danger, Blaine. Can you just… get here in one piece? Please?"

Blaine hung up the phone and tossed it into the passenger's seat. He waited for a couple cars to go by before merging onto the road and eventually drove the rest of the way to Kurt's place – his music at a comfortable level as well as his speedometer.

….

Kurt set his alarm and got on top of the covers. He turned the lamp off and shook his head as he lay down, trying to fall asleep. Only as soon as he closed his eyes, he could hear the front door downstairs closing.

Kurt sighed. Eventually, steps sounded on the stairs, and then in front of his door, and though his room was dark, he could see with the light from his cable box that the door knob was turning. Blaine stepped in and looked at him, but Kurt only rolled over in bed and stared at the wall his Broadway posters were on.

"So now you're going to ignore me after I come all the way over here for you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes before closing them. "You hung up on me. I can ignore you if I want to."

"You yelled at me over bullshit."

"I didn't yell at you but you're raising your voice now and you're going to wake up my dad."

Blaine pulled out his phone and put on the flashlight. He could see Kurt's eyes closed and it appeared the teen didn't plan on opening them. Still, Blaine closed the door behind him and walked over, stepping out of his sneakers and climbing onto the bed. "Kurt."

Kurt sighed and shook his head no.

Blaine lay down next to him; his boyfriend the little spoon as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's midsection. "Are you mad because I tried to get away from the cops? Do you know how much trouble I'd be in if I got pulled over?"

"Do you know how devastated I'd be if something were to happen to you?" Kurt asked back – his voice breaking a little. "You don't need to break traffic laws to get here to me so I can bust a nut, Blaine. That's ridiculous. I wanted you to get here but… just use your brain."

Blaine slid his hand down over Kurt's sweat pants and started kissing his neck. His hand was moved away quickly though, and Kurt sat up.

"And don't hang up the phone on me when we're talking. That's rude and I wouldn't do it to you."

Blaine rolled his eyes and moved over on the bed. "Kurt, c'mon."

"I don't ask much from you, do I? Just please… don't do that."

"I'm sorry," Blaine turned his phone off and looked at Kurt. "I'm sorry I hung up, ok? I just didn't want you telling me not to come over because of what happened. I fucking snuck out and got into that situation because I was coming over here in the first place, and then you're all 'go back home'."

Kurt turned the lamp on and then turned to look at Blaine. They caught eyes briefly before the older teen looked away. "Maybe I won't ask you to sneak out again then. I'm sorry. It's late now so maybe you want to go."

Blaine looked up at the ceiling, scratching tiredly at his forehead. "I'm fine for now. It was a long night… I'll leave in a few."

Kurt looked at him for another moment before he turned the lamp off once more and got underneath the sheets. He lay on his side and propped the pillows beneath his head before closing his eyes.

Blaine exhaled hard and turned to check the clock. It was a twenty to 1 in the morning now and any other night he'd be falling asleep in preparation for the next school day, but tonight wasn't like any other night. He thought about those idiots from JFK High and wondered if Peter pretending to be neutral in it all was an act or if they were all a bunch of jealous idiots who intended to fuck with him because they didn't have the things he did.

Blaine ran his hands through his hair and sat up. He looked down at Kurt pretending to sleep and shook his head, sliding to the edge of the bed. "Can you at least walk me to the door? That's the least I should get after coming over here for you because you're horny and then getting nothing."

Kurt got out of the bed without saying anything. He walked to his bedroom door and Blaine stood up after him, going to put his sneakers on. Kurt stood there patiently, and when Blaine had finally finished what he was doing, the shirtless teen turned to lead the way downstairs in the dark – only Blaine had trapped him flat against the door, thrusting forward against his boyfriend's ass.

"Blaine…"

"Kurt…" Blaine moved his hands down Kurt's side and kissed the back of hid his neck. After thrusting up again, Blaine pulled back and turned Kurt around so that they were face to face, only to trap him against the door again. "I hate that you have pants on," his lips touched Kurt's throat as he moved his fingers to the waistband of the Pace sweat pants, slowly moving them underneath. "No underwear, though? You should just take these off."

Kurt let his head hit head the door as Blaine kissed his collarbone. "Blaine…"

"What?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass as he kneaded the flesh, pushing the pants down as much as he could. "Oh yeah… I'm supposed to be leaving," he pulled away and looked Kurt up and down, licking his lips. "Sorry. You know how carried away I get."

Kurt stood there with his sweat pants around his knees before finally taking them off. He could feel Blaine watching him as he tossed them aside and pushed his boyfriend back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and crashing their lips together.

Blaine got over the initial shock and kissed back; all tongue and teeth and hands back on Kurt's bare ass before he tossed the blue eyed teen over on the queen sized bed, moving between his legs. He got on his knees and pulled off his shirt, and as Kurt started fumbling with his button and zipper, Blaine grabbed for the drawer and dug around for a bottle of lube. "Shit… where is it?"

"Where's what?" Kurt leant up and kissed Blaine's abdomen, sliding his jeans and boxers over the swell of his ass. "Take your sneakers off."

Blaine put his fingers in Kurt's hair as his boyfriend's lips moved along his skin. "Damn…. The lube…," he bit his lip at the feeling of Kurt's tongue and kicked his sneakers off once more. "Where'd you leave it?"

Kurt kissed Blaine's hipbone and dropped his hands from the boy's ass before falling back, digging through the drawer. He sighed, not wanting to turn the light on, but feeling like he might have to at this point. Blaine rolled over to his side of the bed and went through the drawer over there.

"I can feel condoms but no lube…"

"Condom wrappers. Here," Kurt finally found it and closed his drawer. "It was buried."

Blaine accepted it after he took his jeans and underwear off.

"What position?"

Blaine licked his lips as he thought. "Turn the light on, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and put his hands beneath his head. "Too risky. We need to stay quiet and keep it dark. I don't sleep with any lights on."

"But I like to see you when we fuck," Blaine looked at the windows. "Can I at least open the curtains?"

Kurt shrugged. "Go ahead."

Blaine hopped up and poured a bit of lube into his hand as he walked over to the windows. He stroked himself and pulled the curtains back a bit, letting light from the security light as well as the moonlight stream in. He turned back to see Kurt sprawled out on the bed and looked at his lips.

"Much better."

"What position? Before I change my mind…"

Blaine smirked and walked back over, lifting Kurt's legs in the air and dragging him close by the ankle. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

Kurt did as he was told and yelped as he was tossed into the air. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and a second later felt Blaine lining up at his entrance. They were standing there in the middle of the room on his fancy rug, and Kurt realized Blaine was going to make him bounce on his cock and having to stay quiet was going to be pure torture.

"Slide down," Blaine held him by the hips as he lined up. He bit his lip hard trying not to thrust in too hard. "Like that, babe."

Kurt held onto Blaine's curls and tightened the hold of his legs as he moved lower onto his boyfriend's dick. He took quick breaths and his eyes rolled back as he sunk lower and Blaine pulled him deeper. "This is what I needed, Blaine. I needed you so bad."

Blaine forced Kurt up and down his cock, slowly at first. "Then why were you making me leave, dummy? When I make you feel like this?"

Kurt smiled until Blaine started fucking him harder – his lips parting and making that sexy face Blaine loved seeing. He grinded, almost dancing as he straddled his boyfriend and Blaine grabbed his ass, thrusting up hard and biting his tongue not to say anything more.

"Deeper…"

Blaine held him by the hips and walked over to the wall, thrusting in hard. Kurt shouted accidentally when Blaine hit his prostate, but after the noise his boyfriend's hand was covering his mouth. He made muffled moans into it as he was fucked against the wall and Blaine smirked, watching him move up the wall the harder he'd thrust.

"You ask for it deeper but then you damn near give us away."

Kurt's eyes rolled back as he held onto Blaine's arms, pulling the teen closer with his legs.

Blaine thrust in and out, watching Kurt's face the entire time. He let go of the boy's mouth and started playing with his hip piercings as he grinded. "We should get under the covers and fuck nice and slow."

Kurt smiled; arms resting on Blaine's shoulders. "You could fuck me on the ceiling at this point and—_fuck, _I'd be ok with it."

"Don't tempt me," Blaine cradled Kurt underneath the ass and they kissed as he walked over to the bed. His hands moved up over his thighs and to the small of Kurt's back; their kissing getting deeper and deeper. Blaine laid him down without pulling out, and Kurt let his legs fall apart when his back touched the bed sheets. He pulled the covers over his boyfriend's back, not at all ready when Blaine started to move in without warning and hit his spot repeatedly before kissing his neck, and Kurt moaned low in his throat as a result.

"Spread them wider," Blaine pushed his legs apart and grabbed onto the headboard, using it for leverage as he plunged into his boyfriend. "Fuck," their chests were pressed together as he covered Kurt's mouth with his and snapped his hips nice and slow; moaning as Kurt would move his ass into every thrust to meet him. They continued like that – Kurt scratching down his back or pulling his hair – Blaine's tongue in his mouth and cock deep inside of him – both of them burying moans against the other's lips – they continued until Blaine's hips were moving without rhythm but with a lot of speed, and deep enough to make Kurt curse and shake on every thrust, and Blaine bit hard on his boyfriend's shoulder as his toes curled.

The alarm clock made its chirping noise to signal that it was now 1am. Kurt gasped as Blaine's hand wrapped around his cock and started to erratically pull at his already leaking cock. He shook his head, not wanting to cum yet because this was _so _good, but needing to cum. He mumbled for Blaine to kiss him, and even though the words were hardly there in the midst of him being fucked with legs in the air and his cock being jerked off just how he loved it, Blaine knew what he wanted. They kissed hard and as Blaine slammed into him over and over again; Kurt now practically pinned in the top corner of the bed as his boyfriend tried his best to screw his brains out, Kurt raked his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and pulled hard in what he hoped was a warning that he was coming. The strangled noise that accompanied it made Blaine moan too as he thrust up a couple more times before slowing down entirely. He made sure that Kurt had climaxed completely before speeding up again, his dick moving in only partially as he went faster but enough to make him cum in his boyfriend's ass.

It was some of the best ever, and it was probably because they weren't exactly fans of one another's attitudes right now, but whatever the reason was, both boys were blissed out.

Blaine breathed heavily as he looked down at Kurt; the boy's cheeks flushed as he fell fast asleep. He smiled and slowly started to pull out so that he could clean them up, grabbing a few napkins from the bedside table and wiping them clean. He lay down in bed beside him and closed his eyes too.

"A few minutes."

….

Of course, a few minutes ended up being a couple hours, and Blaine shot up in the bed looking at the clock. It was a bit after 3 in the morning. Kurt rolled over when he felt the jolt and looked at Blaine; it registering a moment later that it was a school night and his boyfriend should've been fast asleep _in his own bed _at this point.

"What… baby?"

"I fell asleep."

Kurt looked at the clock and then turned to face Blaine. "You can leave now, it's still early."

Blaine yawned loudly, nodding his head yes. "I'm gonna get going. CJ should be asleep and hopefully Diesel is too."

Kurt smiled and his eyes drifted closed. "We could do it one more time though before you go."

Blaine smirked and rubbed the nape of his neck. "You're a tease…"

"I'm so serious," Kurt grabbed the lube and smiled, rolling over and sticking his ass in the air. "Just a quickie."

Blaine bit his lip and stared at his boyfriend's ass before picking up the bottle. "I think I wanna take my time."

As Kurt's ass clapped when Blaine thrust in deep and the younger boy bounced back against him, Blaine knew he'd go through the whole night all over again just for five seconds of this.

….

"Why are you two so tired? You're always the life of the party, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head and looked down at his coffee cup. Blaine was next to him in their booth in Layla's – the boy's beanie down over his eyes trying to block out the sunlight. "I had a long night," he said.

Jeff hummed. "Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," Kurt told him. He took a sip from his mug as Blaine shoveled eggs into his mouth. Some of it missed and Nick looked at his best friend weirdly.

"And what's your excuse? I've never seen you fail at eating."

Blaine shrugged, not answering. He chewed tiredly and sunk down in his seat.

Jeff looked at his boyfriend and smiled, stealing a piece of bacon from his plate. Some things never changed. "Well I hope you wake up in time for Dance class, Ohio. It's test day."

Kurt groaned, adding another cream to his coffee. "Don't remind me. I can barely move."

Nick smirked and then looked at Blaine as he linked the two together, but Blaine was falling asleep while chewing.

The door to Layla's opened and a couple Pace students walked in. Jeff smiled when he saw a few of his friends and waved them over. Of course, Hunter led the way followed by Kurt's friend Zach, who along with his boyfriend John and their friend Dani shared Orchestra class with Blaine.

"Yo," Jeff slapped five with Hunter and grinned. "Are you ready for the performance today?"

Hunter smiled at Jeff before noticing that both Kurt and Blaine looked dead. He shook his head. "I was born ready, man. Today is going to be great. I'm going to ace the Dance exam and then I have a solo in Chorus," he patted Blaine on the shoulder, startling the boy awake. "I'm going to need you to be attentive on the drums so you don't screw me up, so let me buy you a coffee…"

Kurt yawned and stretched as Blaine batted Hunter's hand away. He waved hello to Zach, not at all missing the way John looked at him (Kurt still didn't get why the guy hated him to be honest) and grinned when Dani ran around the table to kiss him on the cheek. She kissed Blaine next and he grumbled a 'good morning' before pulling the beanie from off most of his face. "I don't want a coffee. I had one of those energy drinks."

"Which is not at all healthy," Kurt mumbled.

"You're going to crash after third period, stupid," Dani smiled and nudged him awake. "I'm going to order something for Vickie and Naomi, they'll be here soon. You boys want anything?"

Hunter handed her a couple bucks. "No Splenda. I'm not joking."

She rolled her eyes and walked away. "I know, Hunter."

Zach took a seat in the chair behind Nick and Jeff. "What's up with you two?"

Hunter shook his head. "Nothing. Dani and I used to date in sophomore year and again junior year but I don't think I'm going for a three-peat –"

"Not you," Zach ruffled his red hair with a smile, "I'm talking about Kurt and Blaine over there."

Blaine watched Zach's boyfriend take a seat across from him. He was grateful John quit the whole staring at him thing while they were in Orchestra because not only was it weird, but Blaine was not interested, nor was he ever going to be interested. Now he needed to talk to the kid about his attitude towards Kurt. "Well I was in this crazy police chase last night on my way to get some ass and then I didn't sleep much afterwards."

Jeff looked between Kurt and Blaine as he ate, but Kurt didn't even bother commenting.

"Oh," Zach laughed. "Cool. Wait – were _you_ the black Lexus going 65 in a 35 zone?"

Blaine lifted his eyebrow and looked at him. "Maybe… how do you know?"

Hunter smirked as Nick shook his head. "Do we even want to know?"

Kurt shook his head no in response.

"My dad is a cop and he complained about it. Right after he complained about his partner," he smiled. "I hope that's your last time. Apparently there's this whole street racing thing going on around town that's big after midnight and there's been accidents. They must've thought you were a part of it."

"David told me about that," Jeff chimed in. "He says it's like Fast and the Furious near his campus. One time ten guys put money in and the winnings were close to thirty five hundred."

Blaine's eyes went wide and Kurt elbowed him in the side. "Don't you even think about it."

"I'm not," Blaine glared at his boyfriend. "Ouch, by the way."

"So enough about all of that," Hunter dragged a chair up to the end of the table and sat backwards, looking between Blaine and Nick who'd just finished eating. "Tell me about the party this weekend."

John looked up from his notebook, interested. "There's a party?"

Blaine shook his head no. "Not that I'm aware of. If there is I'm not throwing it."

"I heard Kurt talking about it with Dani in the hallway," Hunter fixed his navy polo collar as he spoke. "You said it was on Sunday."

Kurt finished yawning and responded, reaching for his coffee. "Are you talking about Mikey's party? Blaine's cousin is turning 5 on Monday so he's having his birthday party this weekend at the beach house. I doubt you're invited."

John rolled his eyes away. "Five," he echoed, shaking his head. Zach smiled.

"Well Sunday I don't have anything better to do so I guess I'll be there."

Jeff looked up at Liam the TA entering Layla's as Blaine put his head down on the table. He waved hello before looking back down at his empty plate – running his fingers through Nick's hair. "I guess we can get the bill and get out of here. My first period teacher is a bitch."

Kurt nodded and stretched again, smiling when Dani came back over. "Are we still on after school for the French project?"

"Yep," she put Hunter's coffee down in front of him and moved his hand away from her leg. "I think we can finish it by tonight. Library or your place?"

"My place is fine," Kurt watched Nick take some cash out and go to pay the bill. He left a tip on the table.

"There's no Splenda in this right?"

"There's no Splenda," Dani said tiredly. "I'm out of here. See you at school."

"Bye," Blaine mumbled into the table.

Kurt waved and then grabbed his own bag. "Wake up, Anderson."

Jeff picked up his skateboard and kicked Blaine hard underneath the table afterwards; the teen wincing.

"What're you singing for your solo?" Kurt asked Hunter. The teen licked his lips and smiled.

"_Ride _by Somo. For Elizabeth… I want to take her to the Fall Dance and you know… I thought a song could help."

Blaine smirked as he sat up straight. "I love that song."

"Isn't it about sex? You're going to sing a song about sex to a girl you're into? In front of Leonard Riley and the entire Chorus and Band?" Zach shook his head as Hunter didn't appear to see anything wrong about the idea. "You're an idiot."

Kurt smiled when Nick came back and stood up. "Best of luck with that, Clarington. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep in the car."

"Me too," Blaine picked up his backpack and stood up, straightening the Seahawks jersey he wore. "See you dumbasses later."

Jeff slapped five with Hunter again, and then Zach and John before the four of them left. He called shotgun out of the habit of having too, still not used to Justin being gone. Kurt and Blaine took the backseats all the time anyway.

Nick looked at his boyfriend as they walked towards his Hummer. "So can you come over tonight? My dad is in town and we're going out for dinner."

Jeff carried his skateboard and gave his boyfriend a suspicious look. "And I'm coming as a friend?"

Nick licked his lips. He'd been thinking about it and he really believed tonight would be the night that he told his family everything. And he meant everything – boyfriend, daughter, New York. Everything.

Kurt tiredly climbed into the Hummer on top of Blaine and they pretty much fell asleep as soon as the door closed. Nick shook his head as he opened Jeff's door for him. "I mean, I would like it if you were my date. Whether I deal with this now or later, they're going to react the same way. It doesn't really matter. And I'm tired of us hiding."

Jeff tossed his skateboard into the back, and though it hit Kurt in the butt, the boy didn't flinch. Blaine snored a bit and Nick smiled as Jeff faced him. "It's going to be a long day for them I guess –"

His boyfriend kissed him and Nick stopped talking at once, closing his eyes as their lips met. Jeff pulled back after a moment and smiled. "For us too, maybe. But I think we're going to be alright."

Nick nodded. "I think so too."

"Wooooooo! Cute boys kissing alert!"

Nick and Jeff turned to see Naomi and Vickie waving, and Dani holding two thumbs up. Jeff smiled at his ex before rolling his eyes away, and Nick blushed. He looked at his blonde boyfriend and gestured for him to get in the car.

"Girls can totally be worse than guys."

….

The locker room smelled like boys who tried to cover up the fact that they didn't put on deodorant that morning with knock off cologne from the dollar store. Kurt glared at everyone as he entered, tiredly going to his locker. He felt Blaine still following him as he stopped in his row and worked on putting in his combination.

Blaine took a seat on the bench between the lockers and looked at Kurt. Jeff skated in a few seconds later and smiled at him.

"What're you doing here?"

Blaine gestured to Kurt. "I'm going to watch him undress before going to Orchestra."

Kurt rolled his eyes and popped the lock open. "He was just leaving."

Blaine smiled, standing up and putting a hand on the small of his boyfriend's back. "You could barely keep your eyes open in Math class. How many times did Hayward yell at you today?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at his dance uniform. "He didn't yell at me. And it's not _my _fault I'm so tired. I told you to go home last night but you started grinding against me –"

"And then you were throwing me on the bed," Blaine leant against the lockers and smiled, watching Kurt start to unbutton his shirt. "Come on. Let's just leave. I'm probably going to fall asleep at my violin and lord only knows what'll happen if I mess up Hunter's sex solo later on."

"But if you're not here at all he's really going to be pissed," Kurt folded his shirt neatly. "Just go to class. I'll nap during lunch hour or something."

Blaine smirked. "You're no fun. I bet on senior ditch day you're going to be the only one here."

The late bell rang as Kurt started to shimmy out of his jeans. Blaine sighed and Kurt gestured to the exit. "I'll see you after English. Goodbye."

Blaine backtracked after Kurt kissed him. "See you at Lunch. Break a leg on your Dance exam. Maybe not literally, sleepy head."

Kurt smiled and worked on changing.

….

Blaine rushed into his Orchestra class, knowing that he was already late. He could hear his teacher speaking as he entered.

"Today we will continue with the work of Haydn's masterful symphonic writing. This week we've admired the contrast and variety of thematic strands, elegant inner movements, and the intertwining themes of his finales. You've all been doing so wonderful with his Symphony No. 104 from Haydn and today – oh, how nice of you to join us Mr. Anderson."

Blaine jogged towards the auditorium stage with his instrument in hand. "I'm sorry; I left my violin in my trunk. I didn't mean to hold you all up."

Mr. Riley watched the teen climb to the stage and John shook his head at him. He had no doubt seen Blaine following Kurt into the boys' locker room with his eyes fixated on his ass like five minutes ago, and he definitely knew Blaine didn't leave his instrument in the trunk of the car he didn't even drive to school today having carpooled with Nick and Jeff, so that wasn't true. But guys like Blaine had a lie for just about everything.

John knew. He wasn't too different from Blaine himself, he imagined.

"Don't let it happen again," Mr. Riley told him. "Now, we're going to resume with Symphony No. 104 and as Mr. Anderson takes his seat, I'll have Ms. Thompson collect the homework."

Blaine slouched down in his seat next to Dani and smiled when she got up, handing her the homework he did during lunch yesterday. He started to set up his instrument and smiled at Zach who was shaking his head at him.

Zach and Kurt were pretty tight and he seemed like a good enough dude. Jealous when he thought guys looked at John a little too long, but Blaine totally got it. If only he could understand John though. He was a bit of a dick.

"Due Monday, I want you all to try and compose a five minute solo for an instrument of your choosing. Throughout next week we will try and perfect it as your home assignments and on the week after that, you'll be performing it."

Blaine figured he'd just use something he wrote when he was younger, but being lazy wouldn't get him the good grade he needed to get everyone off his dick. He wrote the assignment down in his iPhone and slid it away.

….

Kurt yawned as he warmed up. In one ear, he had Hunter talking to him non-stop about something that was probably important – something about Chorus he believed. But he just could not pay attention. In the other ear there was the conversation between Jeff and Victoria about trying to get tickets to a Raiders game and that was even more boring than whatever the hell Hunter was going on about. Liam looked up and caught eyes with Kurt, laughing when the boy gave him a tired grimace.

That was definitely going to be the last time he made a 'booty call' at that time of the night. Not unless he had a nap the hours prior to it, that was for certain.

"But the sex was so good."

Hunter stopped talking and looked at him. "What?"

Kurt turned to him and shook his head. "I didn't mean for that to come out aloud. Continue."

Hunter smiled. "Ok then. Like I was saying –"

"Alright," Frankie, their instructor stood in front of the class. "Today and tomorrow are the days we've been working towards all month long. I'm so proud of this class and you've all definitely shown me early in the game why you're the advanced Dance course. I'm going to have half of you show me what you've got today, and the other half will go tomorrow." Frankie walked over to one of the girls and looked at her, "You'll be starting us off, Brielle. Pretend that you're auditioning for a show and it calls for an excellent dancer. Show me what you're made of."

The class clapped for her and Kurt slid back to the mirrored wall in between Jeff and Hunter. He smiled when the song the girl chose came on and she started to move to the music. It was easy to tell this girl was born to dance. There wasn't any doubt she'd get an A+ and then go on to become someone amazing. Most of the people here would, at least that was the plan.

Kurt was amazed with how well she did as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He thought maybe that if he made a quick run to throw some water on his face, he'd at least perk up a bit and be able to do his choreography decently. After Brielle finished, Kurt clapped and asked to be excused. Liam offered to escort him, making Jeff glare at him as Kurt stumbled to his feet.

They went in the hall and Liam walked ahead of him, singing an old Robin Thicke song as the teacher announced that Paul would be going next. Kurt followed him from the dance studio to Hall J and though he felt kind of exposed in his dance uniform out in the hallways, he was way too tired to do anything about it.

"You're probably going to fall when you go up if you can barely walk in a straight line now."

"Yeah well I slept two hours since the night before last and my body is pretty upset with me. I'll be fine." The boys' room door was open. Kurt walked inside and went up to the sink, looking at the mirror before turning the cold water on. Liam watched him.

"You sure about that? First semester grades need to be strong. This is the report card that NYADA and whatever other schools you apply to will be seeing, you know."

Kurt splashed his face and took a deep breath.

"And you're scheduled to perform before Maria. You know that girl slays."

"Well I'll be fine."

"Even with the quick pace of your three minute choreography?"

"There's nothing I can do now, Liam," Kurt stood up and grabbed a few sheets to dry his face with. "I am just going to do my best. I've been through so much worse and overcame that."

Liam smiled and Kurt rolled his eyes at him, throwing the paper in the trash. He left the bathroom and started to walk back towards the dance studio. "It wouldn't be a problem to move your exam to tomorrow. You could watch everyone today and not worry about a thing. Tonight, you go home and instead of fucking your idiot boyfriend, you get some sleep."

Kurt turned around and looked at him.

"Your walk has been different all day today. I noticed."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Besides the fact that you're awesome?" he said sarcastically. Kurt continued to look at him as he waited. "Because you, my friend, are going to do something for me."

Kurt looked up as Liam threw an arm around his shoulder and walked the both of them down the next hall.

"There's this guy who I've been messing around with, who I totally shouldn't be messing around with –"

"Is he a student here?"

Liam made a face, looking at Kurt. "No, he isn't. He's a bit older than me, only a little over a year. MIT student."

Kurt nodded, walking with him. "MIT is across the country though."

"Yeah," Liam sighed. "Anyway, he's been here for the summer and he decided instead of going back that he'd stick around, start again next semester. The problem is that I've been having to share my time with him as of late with his boyfriend. I really am not with the whole sharing thing."

Kurt moved Liam's arm from around his shoulder as they stopped in front of the dance studio. "You're disgusting. I'm pretty sure you could find someone who's single."

"But the person I wanted wasn't," Liam shrugged. "Anyway, back to the topic. Do you know an Ian Palmers?"

Kurt leant back against the bulletin board and nodded, giving the TA a suspicious look. "Yes. He's my friend's cousin."

Liam smiled, licking his lips. "He's the guy."

Kurt smiled and then shook his head no, looking away. "There's no way he's cheating on José. Not after he went out of his way to get him to be his boyfriend."

"The chase is most of the fun… he knows that as well as I do. So does Blaine with you –"

"Do not bring Blaine into this. He's nothing like you or Ian –"

"—but since you're familiar with this José kid, maybe you could tell him for me. Tell him about Ian and me –"

"Oh please," Kurt shook his head no and walked towards the entrance.

"Wait…" Liam jumped in front of him. They both could hear music from the classroom as whoever was up now danced. "If you tell José, he'll be more likely to believe you than the guy who's actually doing it. Are you two friends? He probably trusts you. This way, he'll break up with Ian and then I'll have more time with him when I need it. You know… sometimes I wanna get off and they're on a date or some bullshit."

"I'm not getting in the middle of their relationship. It's not my place. José can find out what a prick that asshole is without me."

"You know deep down inside that you want to do the right thing and be a good friend to him. Me, I'm not a great guy. But you Kurt, you are."

Kurt laughed sarcastically and looked down the hall. "You know, I'd expect this from Ian, easy. I know he can be a sleaze ball. But you, I thought you were better than that. Why would you want to mess around with someone in a relationship?"

Liam licked his lips and looked Kurt up and down. "Why wouldn't I? Sometimes it can be very worth it."

Kurt stared at him. "You're disgusting. And if that's the type of guy you are then –"

"Then I guess you'll be dancing today." Ian shrugged and walked into the classroom.

Everyone was clapping and Frankie nodded to the boy who took a seat before looking at his list. "Job well done. Up next is Mr. Hummel… just in time," he smiled as Kurt walked in. "Get up here Kurt."

Kurt stepped a bit further into the classroom. He looked at his instructor, knowing he was about to screw this up miserably. He knew the choreography but his body just wasn't in sync today. But that was no one's fault but his.

"We just got back from the nurse actually. She says he's running a fever and should probably sit this one out. They called his parents and everything," Liam looked from Frankie the dance teacher to Kurt, finding the boy's blue eyes with his own. "Unless you're up to it today?"

Kurt stood still there in the doorway. The whole class's attention was on him. He took a deep breath and shook his head no. "If it's ok, I think I will wait until tomorrow."

Frankie smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow. I hope you feel better, take a seat. Next is Maria."

The class clapped and one boy patted Kurt's back as he walked by, saying to feel better. Kurt nodded and sat next to Vickie this time. Hunter looked down the line at him, as did Jeff, but he only looked at the performer.

Liam smiled and took his seat, watching Maria begin her dance.

….

Blaine finished his classwork in Italian class pretty early. He was going in between playing 2048 on his phone, looking at sneaker websites, falling asleep, and participating in a group chat with Justin and David for the remained of the class.

This teacher was probably his favorite out of all of them. She was super nice and let the class start on homework for other classes once they were finished with their work. When she gave out tests or quizzes, they weren't super confusing even if the work was hard, and she offered early on to write letters of recommendations for everyone applying to colleges. Not everyone in Pace had planned to; a majority of the students had a plan to move away to cities like Hollywood, New York, or Chicago, and wing it.

Zach laughed at Blaine's loud yawning even though he'd been trying to hold it in. Blaine smirked at him and stretched, almost hitting the girl in front of him in back of the head.

"How are you supposed to last the whole day?"

Blaine shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

He looked down at his phone, seeing a message from David about a BMX competition and looking at the details. "I've been thinking about leaving after Chorus & Band but my friend drove today so I'd be without a ride."

Zach hummed acknowledgment. "You don't want to skip class anyway. They tell your teachers you were in your other classes if you missed theirs and then you lose privileges. The Fall dance is coming up and don't forget about the recital. If you get in trouble enough they won't let you participate."

Blaine sighed. "Oh yeah."

"Plus, they'll tell your folks."

Blaine started playing 2048 again as their teacher answered a student in Italian. "Are the dances at this school any good? I feel like my boyfriend will drag me to the Fall dance and I'll be bored all night in dumb fancy clothes."

"Well," Zach thought about it, "I happen to like them for selfish reasons. I asked John to be my boyfriend at a dance and since then we've been going strong."

Blaine turned to look at him. "What's up with John? You two are like… polar opposites."

Zach laughed. "We are. But one could say the same thing about you and Kurt."

"Maybe. But I don't know… I get the feeling he doesn't like my boyfriend and Kurt feels the same."

The bell rang signaling the end of class as Zach wondered about that. "I don't know… he seemed pretty excited when he heard you both were transferring here. From what I gather he used to BMX and all that," he grabbed his bag and stood up with Blaine. "But as for Kurt, he hasn't said anything. I talk about Kurt a lot so he's had ample opportunity to. They even have that costume design class together."

Blaine nodded, walking beside him. "When you say you talk about Kurt…"

Zach laughed. "I mean how cool he is. I mean he's hot but if I were to bring that up in conversation with my boyfriend I wouldn't get any for a while."

Blaine smirked. "Just making sure."

"I get it," Zach patted Blaine on the back. "I'm going to my locker before lunch so I'll see you there – _woah –" _

Kurt laughed as stepped back. "Watch where _I'm _walking Zachary."

Blaine smiled as Zach held his hands up and retreated. "My bad. I wouldn't want the Walking Dead to kick my ass in front of everyone."

Kurt stuck his middle finger up as he sleepily kissed his boyfriend hello. "People are making fun of me because I'm tired."

"You're still gorgeous," Blaine kissed him again and held his waist. "And you look amazing today in your sleeveless hoodie."

"I look amazing every day," Kurt took Blaine's hand. "I've come to walk you to Lunch."

"What a gentleman," Blaine laced their fingers together and yawned. "Damn. That was a good one. We're fucking pathetic today."

"I know."

"How was your dance exam? You didn't text me."

"One, we're in school and I'm an A+ student –" he was cut off by Blaine's scoff but resumed. "Two, I didn't perform today. It's a long, _long _story but Liam got me out of it."

Blaine spit the gum he chewed out into the wrapper and tossed it into a trash can before they turned down the hallway. "Care to tell me this long, long story?"

Kurt nodded, stopping at his locker to put a few things away. He noticed a poster for the Fall dance above it and yawned. "Well you see, apparently he _thinks _I'm going to help him break up José and Ian so that he can have Ian for himself, but that's not going to happen. He can't really make me either."

Blaine leant against the lockers and looked inside of Kurt's, pouting when a picture of Mikey was above a picture of him. "Why wouldn't you though? He and Ian deserve each other."

"Because not only is that not my business," Kurt put his textbooks in the locker. "I have no intention of doing something that can benefit a scumbag like him and hurting my friend in the process. He can do his own dirty work."

Blaine stood up straight, fixing the straps on his book bag. "I feel like I need to have a chat with your bestie."

Kurt closed the locker door and started walking off. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"I'm not saying you can't."

They entered the cafeteria and Blaine saw Jeff walking with two trays. There was no doubt that they were both for him. Kurt gestured to the vending machine and Blaine nodded, going to join the lunch line. He pulled out his wallet and yawned again as he looked at the menu, getting the same thing for both Kurt and himself.

Nick's ex-girlfriend Naomi stood on line behind him, wrapping her arms around her shoulder. "Pay for me too?"

Blaine smiled. "Who's your favorite BMXer?"

She smiled. "If I say David you probably won't buy me lunch."

"You're a smart girl," Blaine moved forward in line.

"Blaine is the best BMX rider in the world."

"First and last name. I saw you tweeting Blaine Mazzetti and I know you stan him."

The brunette laughed. "Fine. Blaine _Anderson _is the best BMX rider in the world. I like pepperoni pizza by the way."

….

Lunch went by way too fast. Kurt didn't even get his nap. Jeff was way too funny the entire period and made him laugh for pretty much the entire 45 minutes straight. That and he wanted to finish his English homework so there'd be more time for sleep at home.

Chorus was even more entertaining. Hunter's solo performance was today and he had chosen _Ride _by Somo as his song. He stared at Elizabeth during its entirety and Kurt couldn't tell if the soprano girl was scared or appreciative or a little of both.

Blaine was pleased when Hunter handed around the sheet music. He loved the song honestly. And plus, this was the only performance today so he'd be able to sit next to Kurt afterwards while Leonard Riley gave the choir a speech. He wasn't in the choir, which meant he could sleep.

Blaine – 1. Kurt - none.

Improvisation class flew by because it was as fun as it always was. But last period, even though Blaine enjoyed Music Tech, seemed to last forever.

The same went for Kurt in Scene and Costume Design. As he struggled not to drift off to sleep, he got news that he was paired up with John for a project. While Ohio Kurt would've loved that – not only was John gay but he was very attractive – California Kurt didn't have time for this. The boy's attitude was insane and he really questioned how in the hell Zach put up with it.

Eventually, though, the school day ended.

Thank the heavens.

….

"I still don't trust you on my skateboard since the whole New York incident. You know, when you fucking rolled it into one of the busiest, most famous streets in the city."

Blaine kicked forward as he rode the skateboard, smiling as the group left Don's bike shop. It wasn't the same with Kurt not working there anymore. "I'm not going to do that ever. I already apologized tons of times so stop bringing it up."

"What about Spencer's?" Nick asked, looking at the stores they passed.

Blaine got off the skateboard and turned around to look at his friends. "Spencer's Gifts? The sex toy shop?"

Jeff laughed at his boyfriend's suggestion. "Are you shopping for yourself or for Mikey's birthday?"

"C'mon they have cool stuff there that isn't sex related."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his best friend and turned around. "You're not buying anything from Spencer's for my little cousin. God only knows whose hands have touched that stuff, and what else those hands have touched."

Jeff hopped on his skateboard and slowly rolled alongside Blaine. "They do have cool tongue rings there though. The purple one with the matching earrings I had."

"Oh," Blaine nodded. "I remember those."

"I lost one," Jeff pouted. "Well Vickie lost it but she conned me in to thinking it was my fault somehow."

"Girls are magic at that," Blaine said as he pulled his phone out his pocket. "I say we go to Toys "R" Us next and call it a day."

Nick shrugged as he looked around. "That's so basic though."

"Mikey is basic," Blaine answered. "The kid is turning 5…"

Jeff smiled. He saw a couple guys walking down the block who looked familiar, but paid them no mind. "I'm pretty sure he's going to love my gift best."

"But then again Jus and David are coming back this weekend and they've been bragging non-stop about what they got him," Nick said, walking next to Blaine as he texted. "They probably got a fucking bouncy house or something crazy."

"Oh," Blaine's eyes lit up as he texted. The thought of a bouncy house made him smile. "I'm still small enough to fit in those –"

His shoulder was bumped so hard that his phone dropped from his hands and onto the concrete. Nick looked up and saw Blaine looking down at his phone before facing the guy that bumped into him.

"What the hell? Watch where you're go – oh," Blaine's fists clenched and Jeff raised an eyebrow at the two dudes smirking. "It's you. Peter isn't here this time –"

"Woah! Chill out Anderson," Tommy held his hands in the air and Chubby smirked behind him. "It was an accident. I should've been watching where I was going…"

Nick picked up the phone and grimaced at the crack going across the screen. "Shit. Look at the screen… I guess you're paying him for it."

Blaine looked at the screen and then rolled his eyes as he looked back to the two kids.

"I said sorry but I'm not giving you any money," Tommy looked at Chubby and shrugged, "But good luck with that, Anderson."

Blaine took a few steps forward. "Next time you touch me I swear to everything you love you'll wish you hadn't even thought about it –"

"What's going on out here," Blaine's uncle stepped out of the store and looked at the commotion. Tommy smiled and patted Blaine condescendingly on the shoulder.

"We're just catching up with our little friend here – ay," Tommy stumbled back when Blaine shoved him and Nick pulled the rider back by his shirt. "Keep your hands off me, Anderson."

"Fuck you."

"You'd like that, I'm sure," Chubby said, laughing as he and Tommy took off down the block. Blaine glared at them and turned around, pulling away from Nick. Don watched and called out to him as Jeff stared at the two boys.

"Blaine! Come here."

Blaine ignored him, walking down the block. At the end of it he turned the corner – Nick by his side and Jeff rushing to catch up after he promised Don he'd handle it.

"Yo?" Nick jogged a bit and stopped in front of his friend. "Wanna tell us what that was about?"

Blaine accepted the cracked phone back and shook his head. "Fucking idiots."

"Who are they?" Jeff asked, skating up behind him. "They look familiar… we can take care of it if you want –"

Nick glared at the both of them. "Stop being stupid."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine pocketed his phone. "I'm going to stop at the beach house for Diesel. Can I meet you two somewhere?"

Nick wasn't stupid. "We'll go with you. I'm just going to have something overnighted for Mikey's birthday gift I guess."

Blaine licked his lips and walked towards the beach. He missed his bike. After school, the two love birds Blaine was with decided to give Kurt and Dani the Hummer to go pick up Mikey while the three of them walked along Main Street doing some shopping. Walking… _ew_.

"What's up tonight? Coming over to watch the preseason game?"

Nick looked at Jeff. "Actually, in a couple hours we're going to go get ready for tonight with my family."

Blaine's confusion was evident on his countenance before he caught up. "Oh yeah! Dinner with your 'rents and the twins. Jeff's going too?"

Jeff smiled. "Apparently."

Blaine nodded and smiled back.

"I'm going to tell them and what not and you know, wanted him there," Nick told him.

"Well congrats," Blaine crossed the street, looking at the cops go by and getting chills. "And good luck with everything. You know they love Jeffrey so I doubt there'll be a problem."

"You don't understand," Nick smiled as he took Jeff's hand. "You never did really."

Blaine looked at him. "What're you talking about?"

They approached the far end of the boardwalk and Jeff listened closely as Nick began. "It isn't easy with my family."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know my family, Blaine. My dad isn't the man your father was. Or hell, the man Burt is. My mom, I honestly don't know how she will react but it isn't just the thing with Jeff I'm telling her about, it's Brooklyn too. I'm like really anxious about all of this."

Blaine didn't say anything at first. He let everything he heard settle in. It was very often that he had Nick giving him advice about things he was going through, and now he wanted to be there for his friend as well. He looked at Jeff who had Nick's hand in one of his and his skateboard in the other. "Have you told your folks yet?"

Jeff smiled and looked down at the ground as they walked. "You know they actually walked in on Nick and me once. When we were 15 maybe… he was a bit wasted but I remember it well. We were only kissing, and my dad opened the door because apparently my music was too loud for me to hear my grandmother calling me. He looked at us and then apologized and left. I'm pretty sure he told my mom because she started acting very weird."

Blaine listened.

"Then there came Vickie, and they loved her and all. They never brought up what happened with Nick and I and I never made them. But a couple weeks ago I told them he was my boyfriend."

"And what happened?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Nothing really. It was a 'oh' type of reaction. They didn't seem shocked but at the same time, they did seem like they weren't expecting me to say it. My dad did ask what happened with Victoria and I told him the gist of it. Leo was like the only person who said 'that's awesome'. He loves Nick."

Nick smiled at that as they walked onto the sand. Blaine brushed his curls back.

"I didn't even know Leo was still alive. Haven't seen him all summer."

"He stays in his room on Tumblr. Comes out when he hears 'dinner is ready' or something of the sort."

Blaine laughed as Nick shook his head and replied. "Well he's like 15 now, right? He lives on the beach. Tell him there are girls here."

Jeff shrugged.

"Well I'm going to bring Diesel out."

"Bring your basketball too," Nick said. "Let's go to the park."

Jeff rolled his neck. "And Gatorade."

"And take our book bags!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and kept walking.

….

"Then they make you count to 100 and after that, you say the ABCs again, and we go over the day and the weather and you know, same 'ol same 'ol," Mikey explained to Dani as Kurt made him a peanut butter and banana sandwich. "Sometimes I daydream a lot."

Dani laughed. "You and me both. But boy, what would I do to have your class instead of taking Chemistry. It's a snore."

Mikey smiled at her as he put his pencil down. "What would you do?"

"Well," she put her pen down and thought. "I'd eat Brussels sprouts. And I _despise _Brussels sprouts."

"Brussels sprouts are delicious," Kurt said as he tossed the knife into the sink. Mikey made a face.

"I may be in love with him but he's _crazy_."

Dani laughed aloud, looking up at her friend as he came out of the kitchen with the sandwich on a paper plate and proceeded to tickle the kindergartener. Mikey went crazy, cackling and twitching in his seat. He sunk down to the floor and Kurt laughed at him.

"Go wash your hands while I check your homework. I'm gonna kiss you on the cheek if it's all right!"

Mikey tried to wink before he walked away and Dani giggled at the little heartthrob.

"Ok. He's freaking adorable. I'm sure Don and Pam are sweethearts but I'm literally going to steal him."

Kurt sat down next to her and smiled. "You'll have to fight me for him first." He went over the homework and cheered internally when he saw Mikey wrote the number 5 in the correct direction this time. They were _always _backwards. "If he were a decade older, Blaine would have some serious competition."

Dani smiled. "He invited me to his birthday party, but there's a catch."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes. I have to be his date because he wants to make someone in his class jealous. Wouldn't tell me her name though. I'm not sure if I should believe him," she laughed when Kurt did. "But I'm coming anyway."

"I fully believe there'll be more of us there than kids and someone is gonna end up bringing liquor and I'm thoroughly convinced once the 5 year olds go home –"

"It'll be turnt?"

"Yes," Kurt laughed.

Mikey came back, running into the room. His red and blue tie was still on even though he ditched the white button up to wear the BMX shirt he had beneath it. "Do I get a kiss?"

Kurt pulled him up into the seat and gave him a big wet one on the cheek. "Great work. Make sure mommy signs it tonight ok?"

Mikey blushed and nodded, reaching for his sandwich.

"Ok," Kurt turned to his friend. "Now, to work on our conclusion."

"La conclusion," she put on her best French accent after picking her pen back up. "Mort n'a pas diminué l'influence de Jules César sur les questions ou sa présence dans l'esprit de ceux qui l'aimaient."

Kurt smiled, grabbing his laptop. "Très bien…" his phone began to ring and he heard the ringtone that Blaine set for himself go off – JLo's _I Luh Yah Papi _– and said 'excuse me' as he answered.

"Hey babe."

"What's up?"

"Dani and I are finishing up our French paper and Mikey's eating," Kurt typed a few word on the laptop. "He'll probably watch a little TV after. Where are you?"

"Why? You wanna come through?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm doing something."

The line went dead and Kurt stared at his iPhone. "I know he didn't just hang up on me."

Dani smiled as she finished writing. "I'm sure it wasn't on purpose, babe."

The door opened and in ran Diesel, barking and heading straight for Mikey and the boy's sandwich. Kurt smiled at the dog though Dani seemed a bit startled.

"It's ok. He wouldn't harm a fly."

Mikey laughed, holding his sandwich away from the puppy. "Down boy," he said.

Blaine stepped in and closed the door behind him; Lakers jersey on and basketball tucked under his arm as a sheen coat of sweat glistened on his skin. Kurt's first instinct was to lick his lips but then he realized Blaine was sweaty.

"Don't come over here before you shower. And I know you didn't hang up on me."

Blaine smirked, dropping the basketball and walking over to the dining room. "I know what it does to you when I hang up on you."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Is that my cue to go or?"

"Yes," Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt's cheek until he was pushed away.

"No," Kurt smiled, wiping his now sweat-damp hand on Blaine's shorts. "We're going to finish this so we have Friday and the weekend to enjoy. Now you go upstairs and shower, stinky."

Blaine finished kissing Mikey a million times in the hair before tossing his backpack onto the sofa. "Fine. I'll be back in 10."

Kurt smiled as Diesel bothered Dani. "We better finish this before he comes back down here or we'll never get it done."

….

After Kurt and Dani finished their paper, the girl stayed over for takeout and half of Mikey and Blaine badly singing the soundtrack of Disney's _Frozen. _She left a bit before Mikey was picked up by Pam, and once Kurt and Blaine were alone (not counting Diesel) the two were making out on the couch in no time. Blaine kept mumbling about having to stop and do homework before Burt got home and kicked him out but Kurt wasn't on the same page.

So Blaine saved it for later. He had his thigh in between Kurt's legs as he moved up and down, his tongue in Kurt's mouth and the boy's hands on his ass. Every time Kurt would moan, he'd smile into the kiss and grind slower.

When his phone rang, he damn near broke it for real this time. Kurt smiled and pulled back, reaching for it in his boyfriend's pocket.

"It broke today by the way," Blaine said as Kurt stared at the cracked screen.

"Wow, I see. It's David though."

Blaine took the phone and answered.

"Can I call you back?"

David finished chewing. "Gettin' busy?"

"Yeah," Blaine said grinding down again.

"Sure bro. Don't forget."

Blaine hummed an ok as he went back to kissing Kurt and hung up the phone. His boyfriend thrust up and gasped.

"Let's watch boys do things to each other before we do things to each other."

Blaine smiled at the suggestion and licked his lips. "Alright then," he got up and carried his things upstairs, Kurt fixing his clothes before following. Blaine opened the bedroom door and Kurt took his hand, walking inside. As he turned on the TV, he looked back at Blaine pulling off Kurt's t-shirt he was wearing.

"What happened to your phone anyway, sweetie?"

Blaine sucked his teeth at the memory. "This fucking idiot bumped into me. Some asshole from my old school," he lay down on the bed and watched Kurt starting the movie up. "It's nothing to worry about though. CJ's ex works for Apple and she'll fix it for free. She loved me."

Kurt smiled as he put the video on, pressing play. "Who couldn't love you?"

Blaine nodded. "True."

Kurt went to close his door before removing his shirt as well. He climbed into the bed next to Blaine and got on top of the sheets, staring at the television screen.

Blaine watched for a few minutes, totally getting into it. Never did he think he'd be into gay porn of all porn, but it was pretty freaking hot. There were two guys on screen and then a third one entered and his eyebrows shot up.

"Woah. I'd never have a threesome but this isn't half bad."

No answer.

Blaine looked over and pouted as Kurt snored softly. Just as he was getting turned on. Fucking great.

Kurt – 10. Blaine – 1.

….

Jeff's palms were sweating and while he wasn't exactly the nervous type, he was pretty nervous tonight. Nick's little sisters who adored Jeff were sitting to the right of him, telling their father how the third grade was going so far. Their mother smiled and listened closely, and Nick was an interesting shade of _pale _that pretty much told Jeff his boyfriend was just as nervous as he was if not more so.

There was no way anyone could be more nervous than he was right now, Jeff thought.

He fixed his tie and looked down at the menu again. It wasn't too often that it took the blonde more than 2 minutes to choose something to eat but tonight he just wasn't on his game.

"You both look very handsome tonight," Mrs. Duval said, smiling between Nick and Jeff. "And thank you for joining us, Jeffrey. I haven't seen you around the house since school started. How's senior year? How's Victoria?"

Jeff cleared his throat and reached for his water. "I – She and I aren't together anymore," he took a sip as Nick went paler. "But we're still pretty close friends."

"Oh?" Mrs. Duval frowned a bit. "I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you're still amicable, yes? I don't know if it's the same with Nicholas and Naomi. He barely talks about her anymore."

Nick licked his lips, about to say something when his dad spoke.

"It's been a while since I saw any of you kids. I guess I've gotta get to a competition soon, huh?"

Jeff smiled, looking up as their waiter approached.

"Are you guys ready or can I start you off with some drinks?"

"We're good to go," Nick's dad, Nathan said. He ordered for the twins and for himself, and then Nick's mom, Piper went. Nick spoke next, deciding on an appetizer and a Cuban sandwich with fries, and Jeff cleared his throat before ordering some pasta. The table laughed when he asked for an alcoholic beverage, even though he was serious, and Nick glared at him.

"I'll take a Coke then."

The waiter grabbed the menus and was off, and then Nick's dad was speaking again.

"So what's up for college boys? USC? UCLA? NorCal?"

Nick shook his head at Nathan's question. "Actually, we're both looking into school out east. Preferably NYC."

Nick's mom laughed. "What? Why is this the first I'm hearing of it?"

Nick shrugged and looked at Jeff.

"To be fair, the best art schools at least in our opinion are in NY. Not that there aren't decent programs here but –"

"We're going to miss you," Allison, one of the twins said. "Can we have his room?"

Her sister Anna laughed.

Nathan shook his head. "I don't know if I can agree to that. I just got you all back into my life and now you're trying to move across the country?"

Nick smiled sarcastically and Jeff knew it was coming. "Well that isn't exactly my fault now is it? I don't remember telling you to abandon your family."

"Nicholas –"

"Nick…" Jeff repeated after Piper. "Calm it down a little…"

Nathan looked around the restaurant. "Regardless of that, I think you should apply to schools here in California. I'm sure your mother agrees."

Piper nodded. "I definitely do. If you want to dorm which I know you do, you can stay on the west coast. There's nothing for you in New York but burglaries and drunken hobos on the sidewalk."

"And my daughter," Nick said without thinking. "Brooklyn. She's in New York too."

The table went quiet after his little sisters gasped. Jeff felt suffocated. Literally. He pulled at his tie a bit as the room suddenly got hotter.

"Your what?" Piper asked. Her face changed completely and Jeff wasn't sure he'd ever seen her like that. "You're joking but it isn't funny."

Nick shook his head no. "I'm actually not joking. I found out that I have a daughter and Blaine met her during one of his business trips. Her name is Brooklyn and she lives in the city, and when I get there I'm going to make every effort to be in her life."

Jeff licked his lips and looked up as the waiter started to put drinks onto the table. Though he smiled, he must've sensed the tension in the air and quickly walked off. Jeff quickly downed his Coke and the table watched him before resuming.

"How long have you known this?" Nathan asked.

"We're aunties!" Anna said, smiling at Jeff and then her mother. "And you're a grandma!"

Piper grimaced at the word.

"When do we get to meet her? Can we go to New York?" Allison asked.

"How do you even know this is your child?" Nathan continued. "When did you have time to fly across the country and impregnate someone? Is there a DNA test somewhere?"

Nick sighed. "She used to live here in Long Beach."

"Nathan please lower your voice."

"Amazing," Nathan shook his head. "Do you see why you need me in your life son?"

Nick laughed. "So you can show me how _not _to father my child? I'll be fine."

"Nick –"

"And Jeff here… we've been screwing."

The restaurant went quiet this time. Jeff closed his eyes. This was _exactly _what he was afraid would happen.

"Well more than that, he's my boyfriend. We like each other and have for a while now, and he's okay with me having Brooklyn," Nick looked at his parents. "I'm not asking for your approval because he and I are going to NYC whether or not you think we should. I'm simply telling you this because I'm tired of keeping him hidden. He deserves more respect than he's been given –"

Nathan looked at Piper. "This is why I told you I had doubts about him hanging around Blaine and that gay boy of his."

Jeff clenched the fork he was holding. "Do not talk about Kurt and Blaine like that."

"Let's just get out of here," Nick stood up, pulling off his tie and walking away from the table. Jeff stared at Nick's dad a little longer before saying goodbye to the twins and following him.

When Nathan looked around the restaurant, people pretended to not have seen everything that went on and resumed with their conversations, mumbling things. Piper took a deep breath and looked at her daughters.

….

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _

_Knock. Knock. _

_Bang. _

Blaine groaned and moved his face further into the pillow. He threw his arm over Kurt and mumbled. "Not right now. I'm tired."

Burt Hummel rolled his eyes and flicked the light switch. Kurt started complaining, mumbling 'turn it off', but, still nothing.

Burt walked over to the queen sized bed, kicking it a couple times. He watched Blaine roll over now – the boy's _Kurt _tattoo on full display and his sweat pants not high enough to hide his _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Boxers. _"Not right now. Jerk off or something."

Burt's eyes went wide and then he grimaced. "Blaine!"

Kurt jumped up at his father's voice and fell off of the bed. On the floor, he groaned, crawling over to dresser for a t-shirt. "Christ! You scared me dad."

Burt ignored him and grabbed Blaine by the ankle, yanking him forward. "Anderson! It's almost 11pm. Go home."

Blaine slowly started to wake up and then realized Burt was staring at him. The words said registered and he yawned, sitting up. "Go home. M'kay. Sorry."

Kurt stood up and his father looked at him. He shook his head at the hip piercings as Kurt struggled to get into a t-shirt he sleepily put on backwards. "Is your homework done?"

Kurt nodded, rubbing his eyes and pulling at the hem of the shirt. "Yes."

Blaine stood up and went over to his basketball jersey. He didn't bother putting it on, just sleep-walking over to his sneakers.

"Your dog ate one of my pillows. There are feathers all over my room."

Kurt went back over to his bed and lay down. Wasn't his problem.

Blaine stared at the man. "You bought him for me."

"Next time he's over here, watch him Blaine," Burt walked out of the room. "And go home."

Blaine nodded. "Alright. I love you."

"Brat," Burt went down the hall and Blaine smiled, tiredly dragging a hand over his face. He traipsed in his sneakers over to Kurt and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight baby. I'm going to ATV it to school tomorrow if you're down."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "You're so obnoxious. Love you."

Blaine kissed his cheek. "Love you. Later."

Kurt closed his eyes and after his boyfriend turned the light off, he was easily drifting back to sleep.

Blaine whistled for Diesel and grabbed his keys, locking up after he left the Hummel residence. "I'm going to try and get Unc to drive us home. I don't plan on walking buddy."

Diesel barked and walked beside him, going next door.

For some reason, Mikey was still awake when Blaine went inside. He was shirtless like his cousin was and standing on the coffee table, watching Boomerang and eating a Yoplait cup. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him and closed the door after Diesel walked in. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Blainey!"

"Shouldn't _you _be in bed?" Don asked, coming out of the kitchen. He smiled, bending down to say hello to the Boxer dog.

"Yes and if you give me a ride home I'd be appreciative." Blaine grinned, walking over to his cousin and picking him up. After doing a crazy wrestling move, he slammed him down on the sofa and Mikey laughed. "I was sleeping at Kurt's and Burt got in."

Don nodded. "I forgot tonight was his late night. Well I'll get dressed. Mikey can come with. Car rides tend to tire him out." Don walked towards the stairs as Blaine sat on the couch next to his cousin and looked at the _Droopy_ episode playing.

"I took a nap after mommy brought me home and now I can't sleep."

Blaine nodded. "That's how it works. I'll tell you everything I learned in math class today and it'll put you right to bed."

Mikey laughed. "Sounds boring."

"Uh huh."

"I invited Danielle to my birthday party. She's going to be my date."

Blaine smirked, shaking his head. "Dani has been bragging about it on Facebook. I know. Congrats, she's a cutie."

"Yeah," Mikey started to pull his shirt on. "But it's only because I invited my friend who is bringing a date. Even though my friend likes me. I think they're trying to make me jealous so I'm doing it too."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're still four. What the heck do you know about being jealous?"

Mikey slid into his slippers. "I know lots o'stuff."

"Ok," Blaine laughed and picked Diesel up, scratching the dog playfully. "So what's her name?"

Mikey looked at him. "Who's name?"

Blaine gave him an obvious look. "The girl?"

"Oh," Mikey shook his head no. "He's not a girl. His name is Neil."

Blaine stared for a while wondering if his cousin was being serious, but just then Uncle Don came down stairs fully dressed and ready to go.

"C'mon boys."

Mikey took off running and jumped into his father's arms as Blaine stood up, still thinking about this _Neil _and if Mikey was for real. But why would he joke about it? And why wouldn't he like a boy after everything with Kurt. But he was 5 years old… but then Blaine had just turned 7 when he fell in love with Kurt so who's to say it wasn't possible? And this probably wasn't love but it was a crush and that was something.

What happened to Lynne?

"You listening to me?"

Blaine looked up at his uncle after getting Mikey strapped into his car seat. "I'm sorry, I totally missed it…"

Don strapped in. "I was saying that I'm going to sign you up for the tournament in November."

Blaine got in the passenger side and shook his head no. "I gotta focus on school and crap."

Don smiled and pulled out of the driveway. "True, but you do have obligations as a professional, Blaine. Your sponsors need you to make them money. I'm sure you can handle both, you're doing a good job."

Blaine scoffed. "I'm doing a great job because I have so many people on my back to do a great job. We're not discussing what'd happen if I had to carry the weight of school and practicing for competitions."

Don nodded. "Well I'll see what I can do, but this is important and you know that."

Blaine nodded.

Mikey closed his eyes in the back seat as Diesel stuck his head out the window.

"So what was that whole incident outside the stores today?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Something I don't want you to worry about. I'm a big boy."

"Yeah," Don turned the corner, driving along the boardwalk. The cops drove by and Blaine remembered the night before, smiling to himself. "Just do not forget that there are more people that want to see you fall than there are that want to see you do well. Don't let them knock you down."

Blaine was quiet.

"It's a lot harder to stand back up than it is to fall down."

"You're right unc," Blaine stared out the window. "You're right."

….

Friday night had come and the boys found themselves on the beach. Kurt had a very long day that included his Dance examination (which he passed with flying colors, thank goodness) and starting that stupid group project with good ol' John – which was basically like working with himself, only by himself Kurt could accomplish more with a lot less attitude. But now it was the weekend ad he could just chillax.

He watched Blaine surf on a wave as the sun got lower in the sky, and Jeff was asleep on the towel beside him. Kurt looked down at the blonde and stole the book he was reading before he passed out, and opened the pages to start it himself. When he looked up, he saw José and Ian laughing with Shane and shook his head, hoping all the things that Liam went on about weren't true.

He knew it was risky laughing in Liam's face when the man came up to him after class and asked him to deliver on their deal. He also knew it was risky saying that he never agreed to any deal in the first place and that Liam came up with the lie about the nurse on his own, but he didn't care. He got an A on his Dance exam and he intended on continuing to flourish. And just like he told Blaine, if Liam wanted to be a creep, he could continue to do so without Kurt's help.

Blaine ran across the beach after getting out of the water. Nick took his Mickey Mouse surfboard and decided to use it next. It was when he ran over to Kurt, all dripping wet with his sexy body looking particularly sexable in the dark swim trunks he wore, Kurt remembered.

"You were totally supposed to skinny dip for me."

Blaine smirked then burst out laughing at the memory and took a seat on the towel, getting both Kurt and Jeff wet. "That's not going to happen. Sorry."

"It definitely will and it's happening tonight." Kurt smiled and tossed the book aside. "You look really good by the way."

Blaine licked his lips. "We didn't celebrate your A yet have we?"

Kurt shook his head no. "We can celebrate it with you skinny dipping."

"Don't you remember Naomi saying there were sharks in that water?" Blaine said, horrified.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that's the dummy who made me drop my phone," Blaine looked over and gestured to the direction.

Kurt squinted. "He's with Peter. Oh god."

"The kid's name is Tommy. He and some other assholes have been going on and on about how because I go to Pace now I'm some loser. Apparently I'm not cool anymore."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. You're pretty much Finn, Puck, Mike, and that other kid when they joined Glee club. You've lost your cool card to them but as long as you're happy, who gives a damn what they think?"

Blaine nodded. "For sure. I didn't tell you –"

"Wait, they're not messing with you or anything, right?"

Blaine waved it off. "Petey… he doesn't really mess around with anyone in Legacy anymore but the guys he's with, I guess after winning the championship this year and getting sponsored, and then leaving JFK they think I'm claiming to be better than them."

Kurt handed Blaine a towel to use and watched his boyfriend dry off. "No disrespect to them but I'm pretty sure you are better than them…"

Blaine smiled. "Anyway, my uncle said that there's this competition in November that he wants me to look into."

Kurt made a face and shook his head no. "That's when the winter recital is. We need to focus on that. He gets that, right?"

Blaine nodded after a moment. "Yeah, that's what I was telling him."

"GUESS WHO'S BACK! BACK AGAIN!"

Kurt smiled and looked up at the sound of the voice. "David!"

Justin popped out from behind him. "And _meeeee_!"

Blaine laughed at them and shot up, running after Kurt to jump on his friends.

"My OTP's hugging me," David said, wrapping an arm around Kurt and Blaine and laughing as Justin got in on it. "I've missed all of you assholes."

Jeff woke up and smiled when he saw the commotion. "Orgy hug, count me in," he got up and ran over, tackling everyone to the ground. Kurt cursed him out but he ignored it. "We're going to have a sleepover at my place. I just got the _Pretty Little Liars_ seasons box sets and tubs and tubs of popcorn."

Blaine made heart eyes at the mention of popcorn. "I'm in."

Nick ran over, soaking wet and jumped on top of the group.

"This is gonna be the best weekend ever!"

* * *

A/N: Please (Pretty Please) Review?

Thanks in advance.

-Nellie


End file.
